Besoin de Lui
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Au Tenkai, une regle est simple : Pas d'amour entre les dieux! Simple oui, mais difficile à suivre! Yaoi Shien X Nataku Zenon X Homura. Fiction Terminée!
1. Premiere rencontre

_Kikoooooooooooooooooo_

_Bon je sais, soit j'ecris rien, soit j'ecris trop.... ben là on est en periode j'ecris trop... gomen :p_

_Bon voila le premier chapitre de "Besoin de lui", cette fics s'ecrit en fonction d'une phrase que je reve de mettre. Ecrire une fics pour mettre une phrase c'est original nan?_

_Couple : Shien x Nataku et peut etre d'autres...._

_Style : Yaoi, angoisse, torturage de bishounen_

_Lieu : Gaiden_

_Bonne lecture!!!!_

-------

Le regard de la déesse de la compassion essayait en vain d'accrocher celui de l'immortel.

"Me comprenez-vous bien ? Shien?"

"Hai, Kanzeon, mais je tiens à vous faire remarquer que bien d'autres que moi sont mieux placés pour assumer cette tache."

Un sourire entendu pris possession des lèvres de la déesse.

"En effet, mon cher, beaucoup rêveraient d'être le second du Dieu guerrier, rien que pour s'enfuir quelques instant de ce monde sans vie " A ces quelques paroles sa voix semblât disparaître...

Puis s'arrachant à ses pensées " Mais je n'ai actuellement confiance en aucun de ces militaires enrubannés de bons sentiments... Ils veulent tous plaire au père pour monter en grade... Vous n'êtes pas comme eux."

"Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, comment le savez vous?"

Se levant avec grâce de son trône Kanzeon se dirigea vers l'immortel encore à genoux. Soulevant son menton avec son index replié elle le força à la regarder...

"Rien en toi ne respire la fourberie, tu es honnête et franc mon cher Shien, tu seras parfait pour lui, crois moi..."

Puis retournant vers son siège elle murmura " et lui est parfait pour toi"

"Je ferais comme il m'est ordonné de faire " finit par accepter l'immortel.

"Oh une dernier chose, Nataku sama est ... comment dire... encore un enfant, malgré son grand âge, alors... un peu de tolérance... hum?"

A ces mots, les sourcils de Shien de froncèrent...

S'occuper d'un gamin il n'avait que ça à faire... Un pantin tueur en plus... Mais les ordres étaient donnés il devait leurs obéir.

"Hai Bosatsu sama... Puis je?"

"Oui oui, vas y, et n'oublie pas, patience et calme..."

Sans mot Shien referma la lourde porte de la salle d'audience derrière lui. Ne faisant pas attention au rire joyeux qui s'en échappait...

"Garde d'enfant... il ne manquait plus que ça... " Un soupir d'exaspération se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres closes...

Puis se dirigeant vers le dojo où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner il essaya de se remémorer les traits de celui qui était devenu son supérieur direct.

Tête courbée, sabre sanglant, voix atone... voila ce dont il se souvenait... Rien de tres distinct, rien de très flagrant, ce jeune homme semblait comme inexistant, il avait une fonction et cette fonction avait pris le pas sur son être...

"Pauvre gamin" finit il par penser... "Pauvre de moi" conclut il ...

--------

Kanzeon ne s'était pas arrêtée de rire...

"Jiroushin, Jiroushiiiinnn! à boire, s'il te plaît"

Jiroushin, serviteur compréhensif arriva une théière à la main...

"Hai kami sama..."

"Ne trouves tu pas mon idée magnifique?"

"..."

"Tu n'es qu'un rabat joie, ils iront très bien ensemble je trouve... L'immortel au coeur de pierre et le pantin tueur? nan?"

"Kanzeon, vous ne devriez pas... ce n'est pas correct..."

"Pas correct? Et laisser se flétrir un jeune homme si vif que Nataku tu crois que c'est correct?

Le laisser dépérir sous les ordres imbéciles de son idiot de père tu trouves ça correct? Je lui ai fourni un allié, un allié de choix... ne suis je pas la déesse de la compassion?" A ces mots elle amena sa main à sa poitrine ... un pose tout ce qu'il y a de plus grandiose...

Ne remarquant à peine la posture dramatique de sa déesse, Jiroushin se racla la gorge...

"Mais Kanzeon, il sera corrompu comme les autres... et tout redeviendra comme avant..."

"Le penses tu? Jiroushin? penses tu qu'il soit vraiment comme les autres? que connais tu de lui?"

A ces mots Jiroushin, se tu, essayant de se rappeler qui était réellement Shien, l'immortel. Brillant commandant de troupe, toujours discret et obéissant. Un parfait produit de l'éducation militaire, ni bon ni mal, juste... présent.

"Il est... comme les autres..." hasarda Jiroushin

"Tu ne comprend vraiment rien, cet homme est enfermé dans les règles qu'il s'est lui même imposé, il devait suivre une voie pour vivre, pour ne pas disparaître, et il l'a suivi jusque là sans se plaindre...

Je lui ai fourni une nouvelle voie, plus en accord avec son coeur... tout ira pour le mieux..."

"Si vous le dites Kanzeon Bosatsu"

"Mes décision ont elles une seule fois été mauvaises?"

"... il me semble que le fait de vous être transformé en femme pour..."

"La fin a été bénéfique, qu'importe les détails..."

"Hai!" D'une révérence pleine de servitude Jiroushin s'effaça discrètement.

Il ne sert à rien de discuter les ordres d'une déesse, surtout si cette déesse est Kanzeon...

----

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que l'immortel à genoux sur ses talons attendait patiemment son supérieur. Il n'était pas énervé, il n'était pas excédé, il était juste... déçu.

Comment une armée pouvait être conduite par un homme si peu stricte et ponctuel. Mais on lui avait donné l'ordre d'être son second, il accomplirait sa mission, même si cette dernière risquait de ne pas lui convenir.

La lourde porte de dojo s'ouvrit avant de se refermer avec empressement.

Un jeune homme,... non un enfant .. à bout de souffle s'appuyait contre son bois, un sourire pétillant au lèvres.

Il ne remarqua pas de suite la silhouette immobile en face de lui, trop occupé à se remémorer sa dernière bêtise...

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit revenir à la réalité.

"Ohaiiiiiiiio", lança t il à l'inconnu toujours à genoux..." Dis tu peux te lever une seconde"

A ces ordre peu conventionnels, Shien obéit, un sourcil légèrement froncé.

Apres une seconde de réflexion Nataku eut un sourire de victoire.

"Tu seras parfait!!!" finit il par conclure

Puis se mettant à quatre pattes, il se glissa sous les lourds pans du kimono de Shien, disparaissant complètement sous ces derniers.

Immobilisé par la surprise, Shien entendit une petit voix étouffée

"Ne bouges pas, s'il te plaît et si tu vois quelqu'un entrer, dis lui que tu n'as pas vu Nataku sama ici!!!"

A ces mots Shien resta interdit... Nataku sama? c'était donc lui? son supérieur??? un enfant? ses yeux toujours clos s'écarquillèrent... il l'aurait espéré un peu plus... comme lui...

"Nataku sama? " murmura t il plus pour lui même

"Hai?" la voix pleine de malice toujours sourde lui parvenait avec difficulté

Mais les porte du dojo furent une nouvelle fois ouverte laissant pénétrer une troupe de garde encore plus fatigués que le jeune homme un peu auparavant.

"Shien san! nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là, avez vous Nataku sama? il a encore détérioré un des habits de l'empereur.... une mini jupe au lieu de son kimono rendez vous compte!!!"

Shien malgré son éternel calme ne pu réprimer un léger sourire, l'image qui

s'imposait à son esprit était... en effet plutôt cocasse.

"Je..." une petit main vint lui pincer le mollet

"Non je ne l'ai pas vu, vous devriez chercher dans le jardin... dans les arbres par exemple..."

Trouvant l'idée plutôt bonne les cinq gardes reprirent leur recherche refermant avec fracas les portes derrière eux.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de dessous les jupons de Shien...

La silhouette de Nataku vint s'extirper de son étrange cachette...

"Arigato Shien san!" finit il par répondre au regard interrogatif de son second.

"Shien san c'est bien cela? j'ai entendu le garde vous appeler ainsi..."

"Hai Nataku sama, je suis venue prendre mon service auprès de..."

"On les as bien eut hein? " le coupa Nataku, n'écoutant qu'à peine son aîné.

"Je..."

"Ho pardon tu voulais me dire quelque chose?" le regard de Nataku se fit pour un instant plus sérieux, plus réfléchi.

Profitant de ce moment d'accalmie l'immortel se mit a genoux devant son supérieur le regard baissé.

"Je me présente Shien, je suis depuis ce matin votre second, je promet de vous servir et de vous protéger de ma vie si il le faut."

Ces mots d'une extrême solennité firent naître un rire enfantin dans la gorge de Nataku...

"Pardonne moi, je ne devrait pas rire, tout cela est tellement ... sérieux. Et bien merci à toi mon cher second, tu m'a déjà bien protégé je trouve. Shien san."

"Relève toi... je n'aime pas ... je n'aime pas toutes ces formalités" sa voix se fit plus sombre...

"Hai..." Dominant maintenant le jeune prince de toute sa taille, Shien essaya de reprendre son rôle, la ou il l'avait laissé. "Nous devions nous entraîner ce matin, mais je pense qu'il est déjà tard..."

"Ohhh oui c'est vrai... Sumimasen Shien san, mais j'avais... d'autres affaires à régler..." Encore ce sourire si gracieux, Shien semblait comme hypnotisé par cette vie étincelante qui s'imposait à ses yeux.

"Je te propose une chose, allons manger, je meurs de faim, nous nous entraînerons cette après midi. Je te présenterais nos troupes en même temps. Et puis si tu dois etre mon second, il serait bon que nous apprenions à nous connaître non?"

"Je ne sais pas si cela est convenable... Nataku sama"

"Personne ne nous verra, je connais un endroit secret, tu m'as aidé, je te dois bien ça..."

"Si cela vous convient... alors..."

Et suivant Nataku un pas derrière lui, Shien amorça sa première journée de second du prince guerrier.

------

"JIROUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN"

"JIROUSSHIIIINNN"

Kanzeon sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, appelant avec joie son serviteur...

"Hai Kanzeon Bos..."

"REGARDEUUUHHHH"

"Que je regarde qu... OHHH"

A quelques pas d'eux, se promenaient Nataku et son second, apparemment en pleine discussion.

Nataku un large sourire au lèvres accompagnant ses paroles avec des gestes larges et Shien impassible le regardait. Son expression semblait différente, presque heureuse.

"Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis?"

"Ils ne font que discuter..."

"Tu avais déjà vu Nataku aussi joyeux? et Shien? n'est ce pas un sourire que je peux apercevoir?"

"Un jeu d'ombre peut être..."

"Non, il sourit!... j'en mettrait ma main à couper... Haaaaaaa qu'elle génie je fait..."

"Kami sama, cela ne fait que trois heures..."

"Justement... C'est parfait..."

"Bon et maintenant allons voir ce cher empereur, il parait que sa nouvelle garde robe lui va a ravir...."

Le rire de Kanzeon stoppa toutes objections de Jiroushin...

Autant attendre et voir ce qui se passerait....

-----

"Shien... viens!!!"

"Hai, je vous suis Nataku sama..."

Allongé sur son lit Shien fixait un point inexistant. Il essayait de repasser sa journée dans son esprit. Essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Nataku n'était pas celui qu'il avait imaginé, loin de là. C'était un jeune homme insouciant et joyeux, presque trop intact pour être ce pantin tueur que tous craignaient.

Il ne lui avait paru, en rien, cruel, ni assoiffé de sang, il semblait juste perdu... perdu dans un monde qui lui avait donné un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas...

Il flottait dans des habits trop grand pour lui, des habits d'adultes qu'il ne devrait pas porter...

Une mélancolie qu'il avait tenté d'oublier vint alors frapper à la porte de sa mémoire. Lui même avait été ainsi, jeune orphelin se dévouant pour une armée qu'il avait jurer de servir. Pour une armée dont il avait fait sa famille.

Pourtant lui il l'avait choisi, c'était sa destinée, une parmi tant d'autre...

Nataku, lui, ne semblait jamais avoir rien décidé...

Peu à peu la mélancolie se transforma en sentiment plus noble. Il le protégerait, il en avait le désir. Celui ci commençait à brûler en lui comme une flamme de vie qui s'était depuis longtemps éteinte.

Il serait a ses cotés... quoi qu'il advienne.

Cette décision semblait si rapide, si excessive qu'elle le surprit.

Lui, Shien le réfléchi, le sans-coeur, il semblait pour une fois se laisser porter par celui-ci.

"Il sera parfait pour toi" avait dit Kanzeon...

Il attendait de voir si sa prophétie allait s'avérer exact.

----

Allongé sur son lit, Nataku s'était enroulé dans sa couverture. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de succomber au doux appel du sommeil.

Il se remémorait sa journée, étrangement, elle lui donnait envie de sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ne sentait plus seul.

Oh, il ne s'était rien passé d'éblouissant, rien de spectaculaire... non, il avait juste rencontré quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, quelqu'un qui avait voulu parler avec lui...

Avec lui... Nataku... pas le prince guerrier... juste lui.

Shien semblait strict, et assez froid, mais cela lui était égal, il lui avait parlé, il l'avait regardé sincèrement sans à priori...

Il avait réclamé cette reconnaissance de toute son âme, et enfin elle lui était offerte.

Se cachant encore plus sous ses draps il soupira de bonheur.

Un bonheur simple, juste celui d'exister, juste celui de se sentir protéger...

Inconsciemment il remercia le destin qui lui avait fait rencontrer Shien...

"De rien" lui semblât il entendre...

Un sourire au lèvre il s'endormit...

----

"Nataku sama, les ordres sont donnés, une horde de yukai terrorisent la cité de Harunai, vous devez vous y rendre avec vos troupe et ... arranger la situation au plus vite"

"Hai"

"Vous partirez dans l'heure, et pas de pertes inutiles. M'avez vous compris?"

"Il a parfaitement compris votre altesse, mon fils fera comme il lui est demandé. Merci de votre confiance"

A ces mots Nataku et Litouten disparurent de la salle d'audience.

Shien avait assisté à la scène d'un oeil incrédule, il n'avait pas aimé cette haine qui posait ses griffes sur Nataku, il n'avais pas aimé les murmures de dégoût quand il s'était présenté au devant de l'empereur...

Il n'avais pas aimé le regard plein de désir de pouvoir de Litouten...

Il s'empressa de suivre son supérieur.

Attendant patiemment que son père le laisse seul, il s'inclina devant lui.

"Donnez vos ordres Monseigneur"

"Je descend seul, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous m'accompagnez. Attendez mon retour au dehors du gaiden. Rompez Shien."

"Mais je..."

"Ce sont mes ordres!" Sa voix puissante et clair avant l'assurance d'un grand général. Il s'était recouvert de son manteau de prince guerrier, fort et solitaire.

Puis le regard baissé, sa voix se fit plus douce...

"Ce sont mes premiers ordres, essaie de ne pas les discuter... c'est ma destinée" conclu t-il comme une excuse.

L'échine courbée, les paupière close, les poings serrés Shien murmura un "hai" sifflant.

C'était donc cela, être le second du prince guerrier : regarder impuissant sans pouvoir agir... Inutile il se sentait inutile...

Se retrouvant seul il ne pu réprimer un grognement de rage.

----

Les heures s'écoulèrent au dehors des portails du gaiden. Les troupes de Nataku s'affairaient comme elle le pouvaient, profitant de la fraîcheur et du saké.

Seul, Shien resté debout, semblait soucieux.

Un lieutenant vint alors à sa rencontre.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient toujours. Il se bat toujours seul c'est son lot."

"Toujours???"

"Il semblerait, il est le seul à avoir le droit de faire couler le sang, l'auriez vous oublié?"

Mais Shien ne répondit pas, à quelques mètres de lui venait d'apparaître la silhouette peu assurée du prince guerrier.

Il s'appuyait sur son sabre pour se déplacer, et son corps semblait totalement recouvert de sang et de boue.

L'immortel ne bougeât pas, chaque guerrier avait sa fierté, et il la respectait. Il laissa passer Nataku devant eux. Baissant le regard en signe de révérence.

L'odeur du sang frais embauma l'air du tenkai quand le prince guerrier et ses troupes arrivèrent devant l'empereur.

"Mission accompli votre altesse" souffla Nataku

"Bien, mais vous auriez pu vous laver avant de vous présenter a moi..." Ce sourire cruel, Shien se surprit à l'abhorrer de toutes ses forces...

"Rompez"

"Hai"

Refermant derrière lui les lourdes portes de la salle impériale Nataku s'effondra au sol. Son corps ne le portait plus.

Shien congédia tous les soldats avant de s'approcher du jeune homme.

"Permettez... je vous conduit a l'infirmerie..."

"Je peux... je peux y aller seul..." Sa voix atone dénotait une trop grande faiblesse.

"Je le sais bien, je vous y accompagne. Relevez vous Nataku sama"

Comme il lui brûlait de l'aider, comme il désirait le soulever du sol pour l'emmener en courant à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne le ferait pas, Nataku était un prince, un soldat. Il devait, seul se sauver, il devait, seul faire face à son destin. Il ne pouvait juste qu'être à ses cotés...

La mâchoire serrée il suivit pas à pas son jeune prince jusqu'à la salle de soins.

Allongé sur le lit encore immaculé, Nataku grogna de douleur quand son dos toucha la surface ferme du matelas.

Celui ci se recouvrit rapidement de sang. Laissant enfin cours a ses impulsion Shien le souleva rapidement, découvrant avec horreur une plaie béante des son flanc.

"Vous ... vous n'auriez pas du marcher dans cet état vous perdez beaucoup de sang..."

S'installant sur le ventre nataku grimaça de douleur.

"Ce n'est rien, mais je ne peux me guérir, je ne peux atteindre ma plaie avec mes mains. Il va falloir que tu m'aides"

"Je ne suis pas docteur, je n'entend rien aux art de la médecine" murmura shien, accablé par son éternelle inutilité.

"Tu n'a besoin de rien savoir, pose ta main droite sur ma plaie et tiens moi la main avec l'autre... " un toux ensanglantée vint couper les paroles du jeune prince.

"Je dois faire vite... "

Puis fermant les yeux sa main serra avec force celle de l'immortel.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il obéit, comme tout bon second devait le faire.

Soudain une énergie aussi brûlante que la braise s'écoula dans se veines, parcourant son corps comme de la lave bienfaitrice. Sa main droite le brûlait, mais il n'avais pas peur, doucement ouvrant les yeux il vit un lumière dorée apparaître dans sa paume et déposer son aura salvatrice sur la plaie béante.

Doucement il parcouru la plaie de ses doigts, émerveillé par la spectacle de la chair se soudant presque sans effort.

Puis peu à peu le vide le submergea, la plaie était refermée et le ki de nataku ne le traversait plus. Ce vide lui fit presque mal...

La main de nataku glissa de la sienne, sans vie.

Il venait de sombre de l'inconscience. Ses dernières forces l'avaient quitté. Mais son souffle était calme.

Sans bruit shien déchira les derniers lambeaux de vêtement sui recouvraient le prince. Il se mit alors a le laver et le panser.

L'aspect du jeune corps l'étonna, le troubla. Ce n'était pas le corps d'un enfant ni même d'un adulte, c'était le corps d'un guerrier, musculeux et sec, dentelé de cicatrice plus ou moins âgées, plus ou moins profondes.

Aucun de ses membres n'était épargné, lacérés par les armes de ces ennemis du passé. Du plus doucement qu'il put il lava ce corps deja trop marqué par les injures de la vie. Bandant chaque membre de linge blanc, pansant chaque plaie.

Ses gestes lui semblaient impures et profanateurs. Plaçant le dernier bandage il s'éloigna, presque de peur que le jeune homme se réveille.

Un sentiment de honte venait de s'encrer dans son âme. Quelques heures a peine après avoir promis de la protéger il 'lavait laissé se battre seul. Il regarda ses mains , détestant leur impuissance.

Il n'était pas digne d'être son second, il ne le serais jamais.

Sans sans rendre compte il venait de poser les premiere pierre de la tour d'ivoire ou il emprisonnerait son coeur.

--------------

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaa j'espere que le premier chapitre vous a plu?_

_j'attend vos comentaires _

_Ja ne!_

_Fanny_


	2. Il me déteste

_**Ohaioooooo...**_

_**Voila donc la suite de "besoin de Lui"...**_

_**Reviewer : merci a tous... câline tout le monde j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. **_

_**Petite dédicace à Misao Shinomori ... tu vas l'avoir ton Homura... Suffit de laisser l'histoire suivre son cour **_

_**Alors bonne lecture ... ja ne!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Il me déteste..."

Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi, monotones et cruelles. Nataku était souvent envoyé dans le monde des humains et y allait seul ne permettant à personne de l'aider dans sa lourde tache.

Son retour était généralement accompagné de blessures et de douleurs. Douleur physique mais aussi douleur morale.

Shien était le seul qu'il supportait à ses coté lors de ses convalescences répétées.

Doucement une confiance et une intimité s'était crée entre ces deux êtres.

Ils ne se disaient rien, ils restaient juste côte à côte, ne jugeant aucun de leurs actes respectifs.

A chaque nouveau combat, Shien demandait à l'accompagner, et à chaque combat il essuyait un refus. Froid, implacable, indiscutable.

Peu à peu, ses craintes se confirmèrent, il ne pouvait mener à bien sa mission. Trop de sentiments se battaient en lui. Honte, haine, lâcheté, désir, amour... il ne comprenait rien à ces pulsions qui guidait ses actes. Il désirait seulement que cela s'arrête... alors il commença à s'éloigner, doucement, imperceptiblement...

Il devait disparaître de sa vie...

De son coté Nataku, lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il avait enfin trouvé un être qui le comprenait qui le soutenait. Tous ces siècles de solitudes le pesait. Il était né seul, il avait vécu seul, combattu seul. Mais maintenant il avait une raison de revenir, il avait une raison de continuer.

Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui naissait en lui, il n'avait pas été élevé pour les connaître. Tout ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses cotés. Qu'il avait besoin de sa présence pour supporter son existence.

Ce désir de possession, il le chérissait comme un trésor précieux.

Doucement, pas à pas il découvrait ce qu'était le bonheur...

----

"Jiroushin... qu'en penses tu?" Le menton entre ses doigts elle regardait, soucieuse, le jeune prince s'entraîner avec son second.

"Je ne sais quoi penser, kami sama, Nataku a l'air... d'être mieux... mais..."

"Mais tu t'inquiète pour Shien?"

"Inquiéter est peut être un terme un peu fort... il me semble qu'il se fane, qu'il disparaît..."

".... pffffffffff.... ça m'énerve quand tu as raison... je ne sais ce qui ne va pas mais cela semble empirer... je doit aller lui parler..."

"Croyez vous que cela soit nécessaire..."

"Tu doutes encore de moi?"

"iié... Kami sama... gomenasai"

"Appelle le moi, tu veux et prépare un thé, il aime cela je crois."

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Shien n'apparaisse a genoux devant la déesse.

"Relève toi, je n'aime pas toutes ces salamalecs..."

"Hai"

"Un thé?"

"Volontiers..."

"Sais tu pourquoi je t'ai appelé?"

"iié"

"Je voudrais que tu me parles de Nataku, quelque chose te dérange en lui?"

A ces mots les sourcils de Shien se froncèrent, il ne savait quoi répondre...

"Cette question te perturbe, qu'il y a t-il? tu sembles dépérir a son contact, je ne croyais pas que cela allait se passer comme cela... te déplaît-il? le considère tu toi aussi comme un monstre tueur?"

"Jamais" s'écria Shien, avant de baisser la tête, sa voix était devenue trop forte...

Un sourire se dessina au coins des lèvres de Kanzeon...

"Haaaaaaaaa je comprend mieux... cela est tout le contraire n'est ce pas?"

"Je ne comprend pas" murmura Shien "je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous m'avez nommé comme second de ce prince guerrier, je ne l'aide en rien, je ne lui apporte rien... je déteste cela" les poings serrés Shien se retenait de déverser sa colère...

"Ma ma... voila donc ta véritable nature Shien san. Tu es son second car tu lui ressembles. Tu es son second car il a besoin de toi... ne le vois tu pas?

Ses yeux te cherchent quand tu n'es pas la, c'est vers toi qu'il se tourne pour exprimer sa douleur et sa peine. cela ne te suffit pas?"

"Je ... je ne lui sers a rien , vous divaguez... " sa voix était sifflante, quasi inaudible.

Il était un guerrier un militaire, il était né pour combattre pas pour regarder des êtres chers souffrir pour lui...

"Va Shien tu comprendra bien assez tôt... mais quoi que tu fasses, ne le blesse pas, il ne le supporterait pas..."

"..."

"Tu peux disposer" le sourire de Kanzeon brillait de toute sa splendeur. Regardant le dos de l'immortel s'éloigner elle se mit presque a rire.

"Alors Jiroushin que t'avais je dis... il n'est pas comme les autres..."

"Il souffre..."

"Parce qu'il le veut bien, nul ne le force a souffrir autant..."

"Il n'a pas appris à agir autrement" le regard de Jiroushin était plein de compassion

"Et bien il l'apprendra de force si il le faut..."

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son serviteur...

Les méthodes de Kanzeon le rebutaient toujours... mais elle agissait pour le bien de tous... enfin tant que cela l'amusait...

----

La nuit tombait et Shien regardait les étoiles, profitant de la paix et du calme si rare dans sa vie.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il avait eut sa discussion avec Kanzeon, mais ses mots ne le quittaient plus.

_"il a besoin de toi"_ avait elle dit...

En quoi pouvait il avoir besoin de lui, il combattait seul, faisait face à sa vie et à sa mort, seul. Il n'était qu'un militaire parmi tant d'autre... Secouant la tête il soupira de mécontentement...

Il avait changé, il le sentait, il avait changé à son contact... non que cela lui déplaise, mais il ne se comprenait plus, il ne se connaissait plus...

perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas les pas s'approchant de lui...

"Toujours entrain de ruminer? un saké?"

"Zenon, que faites vous ici?"

"La nuit est belle et j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul..."

"hai..."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" s'installant près de l'immortel, il déboucha sa bouteille de saké.

"Rien... je réfléchissait..."

"Le morveux t'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures?"

"Ne l'appelez pas comme ça..." sa voix tait calme, douce mais triste aussi.

"Wari wari, je ne disais pas ça pour t'offenser... c'est bien lui, le problème n'est ce pas?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en parler..."

"Hum... bien entendu je comprend..." machinalement il reprit un peu de ce breuvage qu'il aimait tant... Quelques instants de silences s'installèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole...

"Ho tu sais que l'on a un nouveau ouistiti au paradis?"

"Pardon?"

"Un prêtre a ramené un jeune enfant il y a deux jours, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, c'est Konzen qui s'en occupe je crois..."

"ha..."

"Cache ton enthousiasme tu me fais peur..." se moqua ouvertement le rouquin

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cette nouvelle me concerne"

"Elle te concernera peut etre plus si je te dis que ton petit protégé s'est lié d'amitié avec le ouistiti en question. Je les ai croisé l'autre jour, ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien..."

Apercevant les poings de Shien se serrer Zenon souri...

"Il s'est fait un ami, c'est bien pour lui..."

"Si tu le dis... enfin bon je pensais que tu le savais, vous qui êtes si proche" sa phrase n'avait qu'un but, pousser à bout l'immortel... son attitude l'irritait, il ne réagissait jamais, ne s'énervait jamais...

"Urusei"

"Ho ho... aurais je touché un point sensible? shien san? "

"..."

"Allez je te laisse tranquille, je vais trouver une compagnie plus agréable, tu n'es pas assez bavard à mon goût... Ashita hé, Shien san"

"Hai... a demain..."

Enfin seul Shien porta la main à son visage, appuyant fortement sur ses paupières.

_"Un ami",_ ce mot le blessa... n'ayant pu réussir à devenir son second, il croyait etre au moins devenu son ami... mais là aussi il s'était trompé... quelqu'un avait déjà pris sa place. Il écrasa son poing sur le sol.

Décidément... il n'avait aucune utilité... _aucune..._

----

Solennellement les deux adversaires se saluèrent avant le combat. Shien n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de leur entraînement. Non pas qu'il soit tres bavard en temps normal, mais là, son mutisme était total, pesant.

Nataku espérait l'égailler en lui proposant un duel. Ils adoraient leurs combats, ces quelques instants où leurs gestes évoluaient en parfaite communion. Ces quelques minutes où le monde disparaissait autour d'eux.

Pendant ces échauffourées amicaux, ils n'existaient plus que l'un pour l'autre, et cela réjouissait le jeune prince. Il en avait besoin. Il n'aimait pas sentir cette froideur entre eux. Il voulait retrouver leur complicité.

Le combat commença donc. Nataku un sourire de malice aux lèvres essayait de repousser Shien dans ses retranchement, pendant que celui ci, toujours aussi sombre répliquait sans force ni intérêt.

_- "Il ne va pas bien, qu'a t il? depuis que cette vieille peau lui a parlé, il ne me regarde même plus... que lui a t elle dis sur moi qui le dérange autant... " ._

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...

_" Masaka... elle n'aurait pas..."_ La tristesse se dépeignît alors sur son visage, la tristesse et la colère...

Ainsi il réagissait de la sorte, ainsi lui aussi le repoussait... La désillusion qui s'emparait de lui fut écrasée par sa rage, son amertume par sa haine.

Ses coups se firent plus violent, plus brutaux.

Shien eut du mal à en esquiver certains, se retrouvant blessé à de nombreux endroits

"Nataku... calmez vous" finit il par murmurer à bout de souffle, parant de justesse un sabre qui devait se loger dans sa gorge.

La voix calme de Shien, lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Ouvrant les yeux il vit son second recouvert de nombreuses marques ensanglantées, paniqué il accourut vers lui...

"Shien san... sumimasen, je ne... je ne voulais pas"

"Iié ce n'est rien mon prince, je n'avait qu'à etre plus fort. Ce n'est rien"

Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait eut peur, peur de cette furie qui s'était déchaînée sans préavis. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé. D'un seul coup Nataku était devenu violent, tueur. Il ne s'entraînait plus, il se battait, comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Or devant lui maintenant ce tenait un jeune homme accablé et solitaire.

_- "sa peine est elle si lourde que je ne puisse la comprendre?... quel secret cache t il qu'il ne laisse personne y jeter un coup d'oeil?"_

Le temps s'était comme arrêté autour d'eux, chacun plongé dans sa propre tristesse, chacun étudiant avec détail les propres plaies de son âme.

S'inclinant devant son second, Nataku balbutia enfin de vagues excuses et sorti du dojo, tête courbée.

Shien la main sur son flanc ensanglanté, le regarda partir avant de s'écrouler sur sol et de demander qu'on le transporte à l'infirmerie.

----

_- " C'est donc cela, lui aussi me méprise, lui aussi me voit comme... comme ce pantin tueur que tout le monde craint. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela. je n'ai pas demandé à naître... pffffff naître... je pense que ce mot ne me convient même pas..._

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans ce monde qui ne veut pas de moi._

_Pourtant, lui, lui je le croyait mon ami. Sans mot il me comprenait, il me soutenait..._

_Pourquoi a t il fallut que cette folle aille lui raconter..._

_Mais je suis égoïste, il a le droit de savoir la vérité... il a le droit de ressentir du dégoût à mon égard... J'en ressent bien moi même quand mon regard croise une glace... alors pourquoi est ce que cela me fait si mal..._

_Pourquoi est ce que ces sentiments me blessent comme la plus aiguisé des lames._

_Et maintenant c'est moi qui l'ai blessé, pour de bon, son sang à coulé par ma faute..._

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre, ils ont raison... ils ont tous raison..._

_Et pourtant je désirais tant son respect, son estime son amitié son..."_

D'un geste brusque Nataku secoua la tête, s'il avait pu il aurait voulu mourir.

Il ne supporterait plus de se retrouver à nouveau seul...

Non, plus jamais... autant s'arrêter de vivre...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne regardait pas ou il allait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva assis à terre de force qu'il comprit qu'il venait de heurter quelqu'un.

"NATAKUUUUUUUU" la voix puissante du jeune enfant venait de le sortir de sa torpeur.

"oh... c'est toi?"

"hai! Ne nataku on va jouer ? ne ne ne ne?" sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, Goku aida le jeune prince a se relever...

"Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête a ça... pour le moment"

_- " Toi aussi quand tu le sauras, tu me repousseras alors autant t'éloigner maintenant..."_

"Hoooo allezzzzz et puis tu m'a promis de me montrer ton coin spécial à toi.... onegai Nataku" ses yeux si pétillants ne pouvaient supporter un refus...

"Hai... si tu veux..."

"OUAISSSSSSSS"

Entraîné par Goku, Nataku se força d'oublier sa peine... du moins pour le moment.

----

Allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie, Shien se mit a repenser à leur combat. Il n'avait rien de grave, il pourrait sortir dans l'après midi, mais toutes ses blessures se trouvaient proche des points vitaux, alors il avait préféré se faire soigner.

_-" Pendant un moment il a eut envie de me tuer. Enfin peut etre pas moi, il ne m'a pas regardé. Mais pendant un court instant sa haine s'est déversée sur moi comme une chape de plomb._

_Qu'a t il put se passer? Est ce ainsi qu'il se bat quand nous ne sommes pas avec lui? me détesterait il en fin de compte?"_

Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre...

"Yare yare.. tu t'es fait battre par un gamin?"

"Zenon?"

"Hai.. je viens voir le grand blessé... alors tu n'es pas mort?" Un sourire joyeux illuminait son visage...

"..."

"Non à premiere vue tu n'a même pas perdu ton sens de l'humour légendaire... qu'est ce que qu'il lui a prit à ton protégé? tu lui a servi du mauvais thé du coup il était en colère?"

"... Je ne sais pas moi même, il est devenu d'un seul coup... comme enragé..."

"Bon on va pas se démoraliser pour si peu, il doit etre en pleine crise d'adolescence..."

"Zenon il est plus âgé que nous... enfin... je ne sais même pas quel âge il peut bien avoir..." cette idée le troubla, comment ce jeune homme pouvait etre si âgé alors que son corps lui ne changeait qu'a peine...

"Bah c'est un dieu, va comprendre comment il fonctionne... tu veux que j'aille lui parler, je suis un pro avec les gamins..."

Souriant à cette réplique, Shien refusa d'un signe de tête.

"Ce n'est pas important... je lui parlerais, moi..."

"hai hai, c'est toi le patron..." puis passant sa main sur sa nuque Zenon prit un air plus sérieux...

"Dis tu l'as déjà rencontré, homura sama?"

Surpris par cette question Shien fixa son ami de toujours...

"L'homme à l'oeil doré? non jamais, il est assez solitaire parait il..."

"Il ne pourrait pas l'être plus que toi" se moqua Zenon " je lui ai parlé ce matin..."

"oui?..."

"... je ne sais pas quelque chose en lui ... je ne sais pas..."

"Zenon... je sais pas ou vous comptez aller, ni ce que vous voulez faire, mais cet homme est un paria, un criminel parait il... ne vous lancez pas dans une histoire qui pourrait vous nuire..." son ton était devenu autoritaire, paternel presque.

"iié shien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il m'a juste interpellé c'est tout.... fait comme si je ne t'avais rien dit... et repose toi, tu n'est plus tres jeune" sa dernière phrase le fit rire.

Et donnant un grand coup dans son dos il sortit de la chambre...

"ja ne"

"Hai sayonara zenon san"....

----

"Ne jiroushin... tu comprends ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire toi?"

"Je en les observe pas aussi intensément que vous... Kanzeon Bozatsu sama"

"Et bien tu devrais... il a failli le tuer... tu te rend comptes?"

"Il était peut etre contrarié..."

"Nataku? contrarié? il a subit toute sa vie durant humiliation sur humiliation et du jour au lendemain il manque de tuer son second parce qu'il est ... contrarié???? ça ne tient pas debout..."

"Je ne sais kami sama"

"Yare yare... tu ne sais jamais rien... je dois tout gérer toute seule...

Est ce tellement dur de se parler sincèrement ? ils semblent totalement dépourvu de cet capacité... c'en est affligent..."

"Laissez les... Kanzeon, vous ne feriez qu'empirer les choses..."

"Pardon? c'est moi qui les empire? c'est moi qui leur fait croire à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils se détestent? non ils le font tres bien tout seul, sans mon aide... ils sont stupides!"

"Kanzeon... c'est leur vie..."

"Et ils la gâchent inutilement... "

"Laissez les découvrir leur propre erreur et grandir par eux même... pour une fois" la voix de Jiroushin était à la limite de la supplication...

"Hai hai... mais si cela n'évolue pas dans le bon sens je m'en vais te les réveiller..."

"Si vous le désirez... mais pour l'instant laissez seuls... onegai..."

".... oui... pour l'instant... pour l'instant..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ne? alors? vous en dites quoi?**_

_**Ce chapitre ne fut pas facile à écrire car personnellement il ne m'intéresse que tres moyennement... mais bon faut bien mettre les choses en place...**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira plus **_

_**review? commentaire? critique?**_

_**Ja neeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Fanny**_


	3. D'amour ou de raison

_**Ohaioooooooooooo**_

_**Voila le chapitre 3 de "Besoin de Lui"!**_

_**Un peu plus d'action dans celui ci et en plus … joie bonheur et voluptée… j'ai réussi à mettre MA phrase :D**_

_**D'apres vous laquelle est ce? Un nokuman à celle qui la trouve **_

_**Bon déja maddy, gaby, mumu z'etes disqualifiées vous la connaissez déja… hé voui je donne pas des Nokuman aussi facilement moi :D**_

_**Bref merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.. J'espere que cette suite vous plaira… **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- D"amour ou de Raison-

Adossé contre un arbre Zenon savourait sa cigarette matinale. Non pas qu'il vienne de se réveiller... il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi... Trop de pensées envahissaient son esprit pour cela.

Malgré lui, toute sa nuit il l'avait passée à se ressasser les paroles de Shien...

_"Un pariât... un criminel..." _

Il ne lui avait parut en rien un criminel... Il l'avait même surpris par son air doux et paisible. Cet air qu'il percevait parfois chez son ami quand il ne se savait pas regardé.

Il l'avait croisé dans un des couloirs du Tenkai et s'étaient salués, le bruit des chaînes qui le précédaient l'avait d'abord troublé...

Des chaînes? pourquoi faire? était il si dangereux? mais ces chaînes le paraient comme un accessoire... le rendant plus envoûtant qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Puis il avait croisé son regard... ses yeux verrons l'avait choqués, ce bleu azur combattant avec grâce la couleur doré...

Mais il n'y avait vu aucune haine, aucun dédain... juste une tristesse infinie et une profondeur inaccessible...

La sensation qu'il avait ressentit alors il la sentait encore au creux de son être...

Il n'avait perçu en lui aucun des traits caractéristiques du gaiden, il n'y avait aucune fourberie dans son visage et sa bouche semblait plus enclin à sourire qu'a propager mensonges et calomnie...

Cette nouveauté l'avait surpris, l'avait séduit...

Pourtant leur rencontre n'avait duré que quelques seconde... mais il ne cessait de penser à lui depuis cet instant...

Il ne se comprenait plus, et c'était cela qui le préoccupait le plus.

Lui le guerrier téméraire et effronté, lui qui envoyait tout bouler dès que ça ne lui convenait pas, se sentait aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton... cela l'énervait...

Et Shien qui avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres... bah ça ne devrait pas le surprendre, lui et Shien étaient comme des frères, ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque... n'avait il lui aussi pas lu dans son coeur? alors pourquoi lui ne pourrait en faire de même...

S'ébouriffant les cheveux de rage il maugréa un

"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile" entre ses dents serrées...

"Drôle de façon de dire bonjour..."

Cette voix il ne la connaissait pas, mais quelle que soit la personne à qui elle appartenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il ne s'en allait pas rapidement...

"C'est peut etre que je ne comptais pas vous saluer" grogna t il , ne se donnant même pas la peine de découvrir le visage de son interlocuteur...

Un silence se fit, pesant, gênant, juste dérangé par le bruit de la salive qu'on avale avec beaucoup d'effort...

"Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger" fit l'étranger avant de tourner les talons...

Zenon se retourna un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres... soudain il l'entendit... ce bruit de chaîne qui l'avait obsédé toute la nuit...

-_" merde mais je suis vraiment à baffer des fois...."_

"Hoi! matte koudasai" s'écria t il comprenant son erreur...

l'inconnu stoppa net, restant toute fois de dos...

"Dure nuit?" questionna Zenon sur le ton de la conversation...

_"- c'est grave j'en manque pas une... "_

"On peut dire ça "murmura Homura fixant maintenant son interlocuteur...

Se réinstallant convenablement contre son arbre, Zenon tira de sa poche sa flasque à saké...

"J'ai un bon remède pour ça" lui dit il en la lui proposant...

Le bruit de chaîne se rapprocha, lentement, calmement...

-_"S' il est aussi vif que shien, je suis pas sortit"_ pensa Zenon, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Arigato".

Homura venait de s'installer à ses coté, débouchant avec habilité la flaque offerte.

"Au fait mon nom c'est Zenon" annonça t il en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, la dernière étant tombée à terre quand il avait compris qui s'était approché de lui...

"Homura"

_-" Et un bavard de plus... UN!... "_ pesta le rouquin dans sa barbe...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant, baignant dans le silence du soleil qui se lève...

Quand les premiers rayons apparurent, Homura ne put réprimer un soupir de mélancolie...

"C'est beau..."

"Bah c'est qu'un lever de soleil... pas de quoi fouetter un shien" à cette phrase Zenon se mit à rire à gorge déployée... il devrait lui dire des qu'il le reverrait, il était sur que Shien apprécierait ce jeu de mot...

Mais son rire fut stoppé par le visage triste que lui présentait homura...

_-" ok... lui non plus ne comprend pas mon humour..."_

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" questionna t il un peu sèchement...

"Vous devez en avoir vu beaucoup..."

"Des levers de soleil? je pense oui..."

Décidément cet homme lui semblait de plus en plus bizarre... ils devaient avoir le même âge... il devait en avoir vu tout autant que lui...

"Je vous envie" conclut t il avant de se renfermer dans son mutisme...

Zenon ne comprenait vraiment plus... Il resta sans voix quelques minutes fixant d'un regard incrédule le jeune homme assis à ses cotés. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux maintenant, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'écorce du tronc... il semblait apprécier la chaleur douce qui l'enveloppait au fur et à mesure que le soleil apparaissait

Sans y prendre gare, Zenon se mit à détailler son visage, fin, gracile... Il était pale, tres pale par rapport à sa propre peau aux teintes ambrées. Ses cheveux lâchés, sombres encadraient son visage et cachaient un de ses yeux. Il était beau... nul ne pouvait contredire ce fait... mais ses traits semblaient tristes, il semblait perdu.

"Heu ça va? "finit par demander Zenon de plus en plus troublé...

Comme sorti d'un de ses rêves Homura répondit d'un voix presque inaudible

"Maintenant oui... merci"

"C'est le saké ça... y a rien de mieux pour requinquer un homme!" plaisanta Zenon, essayant de décrocher un sourire à son curieux compagnon...

A sa grande surprise, il y arriva... un léger sourire agrémentait maintenant son visage, un simple sourire de contentement...

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le saké" finit il par répondre fixant maintenant Zenon dans les yeux. Puis se relevant, il rendit sa flasque à son propriétaire. Un grand sourie se dessinait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

"... Je ne pense pas..."

Puis d'un pas lent il disparu aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé...

S'étalant sur l'herbe de tout son long, Zenon poussa un long soupir...

Et après quelques secondes de silence il finit par grogner :

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile!!!!!!"

-----------

A genoux sur le tatami du dojo Shien laissa tomber à terre le haut de son kimono. Ses bandages s'étaient défaits, il s'apprêtait donc à les refaire. Malgré sa rapidité à cicatriser les coups de Nataku le faisait encore souffrir et sa plaie sur le coté saignait encore. Défaisant lentement les bandages, il grimaça en les voyant deja sombres de sang.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être blessé qui le faisait souffrir le plus, c'était que ce soit Nataku qui lui ai infligé ces plaies.

Il sentait son coeur se fermer de plus en plus irrémédiablement... Sa souffrance était plus morale que physique.

Presque sans bruit il sentit des pas s'approcher de lui, hésitant, presque effrayés.

Nataku s'était glissé dans l'entre bâillement de la porte et venait d'apercevoir avec horreur le corps meurtri de son second...

_-"C'est ma faute... c'est ma faute" _ne cessait il de se répéter alors qu'il s'approchait.

Continuant à défaire ses bandages , Shien inclina un peu plus la tête.

"Ohaio, nataku sama"

Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Le jeune homme s'était maintenant agenouillé à ses cotés et venait de lui voler le bandages des mains...

"Laisse moi faire" murmura t il , sa voix était chargée de tristesse et de honte...

Choqué par ces mots, Shien secoua la tête...

"Non ce n'est pas la peine, je peux tres bien me débrouiller" mais sa phrase se heurta à un regard suppliant.

"Onegai..."

Baissant une nouvelle fois la tête, Shien redressa son dos pour faciliter le travail de Nataku...

"Hai..." laissa t il échapper dans un souffle.

Silencieusement Nataku enroula tout d'abord les bandages autour de sa main pour en faire un rouleau compact puis délicatement il déposa le début de la bande de tissu sur l'abdomen de son second.

Ses mains étaient chaudes et ses mouvements aussi doux que des caresses. précautionneusement il banda tout le torse de Shien, prenant bien garde de ne pas le faire souffrir.

Shien, respirait de plus en plus difficilement, il ne sentait pas la douleur, il ne sentait pas les bandages recouvrir son corps, tout ce qu'il sentait c'était les doigts de Nataku parcourir sa peaux, c'était ses mains caresser une par unes les cicatrices dont il était marqué. Violemment il se força à ne pas le regarder... si il ouvrait les yeux il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se raisonner.

Ses geste l'avaient perdu, sa peau sur la sienne l'avait fait sombrer pour de bon... Il avait perdu la bataille qu'il avait mené depuis le début... maintenant il le savait...

Ce qu'il avait repoussé de toutes ses forces venait de s'imposer à lui comme un conquérant, et il ne pouvait que courber le dos...

Son coeur s'arrêta totalement le battre quand il senti les bras fin de Nataku enserrer son torse, alors que sa tête venait de se poser entre ses omoplates...

A genoux contre lui, le jeune homme pleurait... Il pleurait silencieusement, il pleurait sans même bouger, mais Shien sentait les larmes chaudes couler le long de son dos.

Il devait dire quelque chose, il devait faire quelques chose mais il ne savait plus quoi...

Il avait peur de dire ce qu'il essayait de se cacher à lui même, il avait peur de succomber pour de bon ... alors il ne dit rien... il écouta juste le murmure s'échapper de derrière lui... écoutant de toute son âme de tout son etre...

"Je suis désolé, Shien, tellement désolé... Je ne supporte pas que tu me rejettes ainsi. Je comprend pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi... je ne suis même pas humain... je ne suis rien..."

Ses mots, meurtrirent Shien plus profondément que la lame du sabre qui faisait encore couler son sang...

_Le rejeter? lui? ne plus vouloir de lui? alors qu'il était tout ce qui importait dans sa vie?_ doucement Shien secoua la tête . Il sentit alors les bras de Nataku serrer encore plus fort leur étreinte.

"J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer... j'ai besoin de ta confiance, de ton amitié, de te sentir à mes cotés... sinon je n'ai plus de raison de survivre... pardon... pardon de n'être que ... de n'être que moi..."

Shien serra la mâchoire, essayant de ne pas crier ce qu'il avait envie dire depuis si longtemps...

_De n'être que lui? _ mais a ses yeux il était l'être le plus parfait du monde, pourquoi ces excuses...

Si seulement, lui aussi pouvait lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, si seulement lui aussi pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer tellement fort qu'il ne semblerait former plus qu'un seul corps... mais il ne pouvait pas, cela entraînerait trop de problèmes.

Nataku risquerait de se faire bannir, ou pire... il n'y avait aucune clémence pour ceux qui dérogeaient à la règle...

_**" Aucun amour ne peut exister au sein du paradis céleste, tous ceux qui seront surpris dans cet état d'esprit insultant sera banni ou exécuté"**_

... Il s'en fichait de mourir... mais jamais jamais il n'aurait autorisé que l'on fasse le moindre mal à Nataku.... JAMAIS!

Pourtant il leva les bras et les entouras autour de ceux de Nataku contre son ventre. Il les serra avec tendresse et passion... Juste pendant une seconde... juste le temps qu'il prenne sa décision...

------

Les pleurs de Nataku ne s'était pas tari, ses larmes coulaient comme jamais elles n'avaient coulé... Il souffrait, il se sentait vide, effrayé... il voulait tant etre enfin protégé...

Ce qu'il était il le savait depuis longtemps, il l'avait accepté comme on accepte une maladie mortel. Il s'était résigné...

Il n'avait qu'une raison d'exister : servir les intérêts de son père et de son empereur, il était né pour cela, on l'avait_ conçu _dans ce but...

Il n'avait donc jamais espéré plus... se berçant chaque jour dans l'illusion qu'un jour cette vie odieuse prendrait fin.

Mais ça vie avait continuée, encore et encore, pendant des siècles, alors il avait abandonné... il avait décidé de ne plus rien espérer. De juste continuer, jour après jour... _éternellement..._

Puis il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait compris et lui avait appris à l'aimer, à désirer sa présence, à vouloir revenir en vie pour encore une fois le revoir. Pour encore une fois discuter avec lui.

Mais maintenant cette raison de vivre lui échappait aussi... et ça il ne pouvait plus le supporter... Tout cela parce qu'il avait appris ce qu'il était vraiment... un simple _cyborg _1, une simple création d'un esprit malade. Un simple amalgame de chair, conçu pour devenir une machine de guerre... Avait il au moins une âme? il se posait souvent cette question... répondant machinalement par la négative...

Mais là, il souffrait trop, son coeur semblait avoir perdu toute envie de battre dans sa poitrine... peut etre en avait il une en fin de compte... peut etre était il vivant...

Sentant les bras de Shien entourer les sien, Nataku pris une dernière inspiration...

"Shien, je t'..."

"iié"

Ce simple mot posé comme dalle froide sur le sol, venait de franchir la barrière des lèvres de Shien.

Décrochant les bras de Nataku de son torse il se releva, remettant en place son haut de kimono.

Son regard froid se posa alors sur le corps recroquevillés de Nataku. L'aidant à se relever il commença à lui parler.

"Je ne vous en veux en rien Nataku Sama. ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles et je suis heureux que votre force soit aussi efficace"

Ses paroles semblaient si fausses... il se haïssait de devoir dire tout cela... mais c'était pour son bien, pour le bien de l'homme qu'il adorait par dessus tout

"Vous ne devez pas etre aussi sentimental. Je ne suis que votre second. Cela s'arrête là." Sa voix était froide, posée...

_-"Quel vil menteur je fait... je me dégoûte"_

Un regard effrayé se posa alors sur lui, un regard complètement désemparé...

_-" Haïssez moi Nataku sama, je ne pourrais rester à vos cotés si vous m'aimez"_

"D'ailleurs votre comportement n'est pas digne d'un militaire... vous me faites honte!"

_-" Pitié que cela s'arrête, pitié tuez moi..."_

"A partir de maintenant ne nous verrons que pour les entraînements et pour les missions, je me rend compte que tout cela est en partie ma faute. mais je vais réparer tout cela des maintenant."

_-"non... à quoi bon mourir... je viens de mourir à l'instant... gomen Nataku sama, je fais ça pour vous sauver... gomen..."_

"Et puis aller vous essuyer le visage! que dirait vos troupes s'ils vous voyaient si misérable"

Puis tournant les talons il se dirigea vers la porte du dojo. S'il était resté encore une seconde il l'aurait pris dans ses bras, s'il était resté encore une seconde il lui aurait avoué la vérité... mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

Un son l'arrêta pourtant:

"Shien"

De rage il serra les poings... pourquoi cela devait etre si dur... pourquoi devait il le faire souffrir...

Baissant la tête, il murmura... plus pour lui même que pour Nataku...

"Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de vous... je ne veux pas..." sa voix elle aussi était lourde de sanglot...

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher...

"**RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES**!" s'écria t il conscient que sa volonté ne pourrait plus le soutenir longtemps...

"Pourquoi?" Nataku ne pleurait plus, il avait trop mal pour cela...

Le silence se fit... Shien sentait son corps trembler de rage de désespoir... Il espérait que Nataku ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

Prenant un grande inspiration, il sourit à soi même, il sourit au destin qui le faisait tellement souffrir... et dans un souffle lui répondit... lui disant enfin la vérité...

"je ne veux pas avoir besoin de vous, Nataku sama... parce que je ne peux pas vous avoir..."

Puis refermant les portes du dojo derrière lui il s'écroula sur le sol... trop horrifié pour pouvoir continuer à pleurer.

De l'autre coté da la porte, Nataku s'affala à terre à son tour. Les yeux écarquillés. Ne comprenant en rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Il l'avais rejeté, repoussé de la façon la plus odieuse qu'il soit... Il avait honte de lui avait il avoué...

Pourtant ses mots sonnaient faux...

Pourtant il avait enserré ses bras avec tellement de tendresse juste avant...

Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place...

Et puis sa dernière phrase...

Murmurant à peine, Nataku se la redit une bonne dizaine de fois...

-"Il ne veux pas avoir besoin de moi? parce qu'il ne peut pas m'avoir?... je ne comprend pas... a t il vraiment honte de moi? ou..." énergiquement il secoua la tête...

Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une toute nouvelle flamme...

Il souffrait, il se savait détruit... mais il avancerait encore plus vaillamment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait...

Il lui restait une chance il le savait, sa dernière phrase était sincère elle... il le sentait...

Il ferait tout pour que cette phrase, il ne la redise plus jamais... il ferait tout, pour que ce qu'il avait failli avouer aujourd'hui ce soit enfin Shien qui le lui dise...

Il se battrait... pour une fois pas pour son créateur, pas pour son empereur, mais pour lui même, pour lui même et pour l'homme en qui il avait placé ses espoirs...

Et cette bataille serait la plus féroce qu'il soit!

------

Allongée sur son lit, Kanzeon se sentait défaillir...

"Jirooooouuuuussshhhiiinn"

La mine fatigué et un peu excédée son fidèle serviteur vint une nouvelle fois lui éponger le front

"Kanzeon, vous ne pouvez pas etre malade, vous êtes une déesse... cessez ce petit jeu..."

"Je t'assure qu'ils me rendent malade..."

"C'est encore cette histoire???... vous devriez arrêter..."

Se relevant d'un bon la déesse de la compassion le fusilla du regard!

"Et puis quoi encore... ils font n'importe quoi, je t'ai écouté la dernière fois et regarde où nous en sommes... c'est la véritable anarchie..."

"Laissez les faire..."

"Tu m'énerves..."

"Vous savez que j'ai raison..."

"humph... et puis pourquoi il a réagit comme ça l'autre échalas... c'est quoi son problème..."

"Kanzeon votre langage..."

"Je parlerais de la façon qui me convient tu entends Jiroushin... mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit..."

"Shien san, est un militaire, au courant des sanctions... je pense qu'il a essayer de le protéger..." finit par expliquer Jiroushin au bord de la crise de nerf... "Et vous devriez le savoir vous aussi... vous n'auriez jamais du les faire se rencontrer, cela va entraîner plus de malheur que d'autres choses..."

"Tu es fatiguant Jiroushin, si ce Shien a peur de quelques règles c'est qu'alors il ne l'aime pas vraiment c'est tout... Il faut savoir tout sacrifier par amour" Ecartant largement ses bras elle pris une de ses poses favorites...

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche Jiroushin soupira...

"Même l'être aimé?"

Stoppé net par cette phrase, Kanzeon grogna...

"Peut etre... peut etre que... il a eut raison... mais je dis bien peut etre... "

"Hai" sourit Jiroushin

"Mais moi j'aurais tenté le coup quitte à me cacher !" conclut la déesse adorant avoir le dernier mot.

"Laissons les nous montrer comment ils s'en sortiront" supplia son serviteur toujours assis.

"Comme d'habitude..." accepta de mauvaise grâce la déesse... Puis se retournant elle souleva un sourcil d'un air courroucé...

"**JIROUSHIN**"

"hai" soupira t il la tête entre ses mains...

"C'est **QUOI** cette tenue devant ta Déesse?"

Se relevant d'un bon Jiroushin se confondit en excuse alors que son teint devenait rouge pivoine...

Le rire de Kanzeon vint recouvrir ses excuses... Puis s'approchant de son fidèle serviteur, elle lui susurra à l'oreille...

"Bon ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois je devrait sévir..." accompagnant ses paroles d'un pincement de sa joue elle repartit dans ses appartement .

Il avait beau etre habitué aux excentricités de sa déesse, jiroushin se surpris a rougir à cette phrase...

"hai... Kami sama"

_**Voilaaaaaaaaa… alors? Ne ne ne ne? z'en pensez quoi?**_

_**Voui je sais, je torture ce pov Nataku… mais si ca peut vous rassurer dans le prochain c'est Shien qui va souffrir… héhéhéhé**_

_**Alors une review? Une critique? Un thé? **_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Fanny**_


	4. Incompréhensions conjuguées

**_Ohaiooooo!_**

**_Alors est ce que ca va bien? La journée s'est bien passée? Pas de soucis au bureau? En cours? Bon ben alors ca va :D_**

**_Au fait voila le chapitre 4 de "Besoin de Lui"!_**

**_Comme promis martyrissage de Shienounet et quand meme un peu de Nataku -_**

****

**_Coin de reviewer : Miciiiiiiii toutes :)_**

**_Mici particulier à Maddy et à Mumu qui sont mes beta lectrices attitrées et qui sont la cause de l'arrivée rapide des differents chapitres... c'est fou ce que l'on peut ecrire vite sous la menace lol_**

**_La phrase mystere etait : " Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de vous car je ne peux pas vous avoir " pas de cookies distribués mais promis à la fin de la fics un paquet de cookie sera distribué à toutes les courageuses qui auront tout lu!!!_**

****

**_Allez Bonne lecture _**

---------------------------------------------------------

"Incompréhensions conjuguées" 

"Hoi! Gaki tu saurais pas ou est ton second?" la main dans la poche Zenon venait de stopper Nataku dans son élan. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait pas vu son ami. Et le connaissant cela ne voulait rien dire de bon.

"Natakuuuuu Tu viens???" un second gamin venait de sauter derrière le prince guerrier entourant son cou de ses bras fins.

Souriant à son compagnon, Nataku lui demanda de patienter quelques instants.

"Je me suis entraîné avec Shien san ce matin même. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pour le moment. Et franchement cela ne m'intéresse pas." Sa voix était devenue aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

Zenon les yeux écarquillés, le remercia pour ses informations, puis faisant mine de s'en aller, il l'appela une dernière fois...

"Hoi Gaki... je sais pas ce que ce vieil idiot a pu faire, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il n'a pu le faire que dans ton intérêt..."

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de Nataku, cette tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher...

Voyant cela Zenon sourit... il avait visé juste...

"ja ne!" cria t il avant de reprendre ses recherches...

"Neeeeeee Nataku on y va?"

"Oui goku, je viens... je viens..."

Depuis leurs dernière conversation, Nataku passait tout son temps libre avec Goku. Il était devenu son compagnon de jeu et son confident. Bien sûr Goku était jeune et insouciant, mais il était sincère et lui ne le ferait jamais souffrir.

Même si il savait qu'il se servait de lui pour étouffer sa peine, il désirait sincèrement devenir son ami. Il désirait sincèrement _avoir un ami_.

Ses relations avec Shien s'étaient dégradées rapidement, ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, sauf pour se saluer ou pour transmettre les ordres aux troupes. Chaque mots échangés étaient plus pénibles les uns que les autres. Leurs regards ne se croisaient plus... il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il découvre la tristesse dans ses yeux...

Alors Nataku s'était mis à jouer un rôle, le rôle de l'indifférence du dédain... Il se sentait fort derrière cette image de haine qu'il s'imposait. C'était sa façon de se protéger, sa façon de ne pas sombrer plus encore...

Il avait espéré voir Shien attristé par son comportement, mais il n'en était rien. Il était toujours paré de son calme légendaire. Ne montrant jamais aucun sentiment, ne cillant même pas aux pics qu'il lui lançait...

Peu à peu la confiance que Nataku avait mis dans sa technique pour faire réagir Shien s'évanouissait. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu de plus en plus seul... Peut être que ses mots avaient été vrais... peut être qu'il le méprisait réellement... Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi avait il été si doux durant toutes ces années...

Nataku sentait la folie l'enlacer dans ses bras glacés... il accepterait de s'y laisser aller seulement après être sur qu'il le détestait... d'ici là, il lui résisterait... encore un peu...

Assis dans l'herbe aux cotés de Goku, il posa son front sur ses genoux repliés.

"Ca ne va pas?" s'inquiéta Goku

"Si si... je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout..."

"Si quelqu'un te fait souffrir tu peux m'en parler nous sommes amis... hein? Nataku?"

"... hum? non, ça va je te promet... et oui! nous sommes amis Goku..." Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

Sa carapace semblait se fendre à chaque instant menaçant de se désagréger à chacun de ses mots prononcés. Ses pleurs ils ne les comptaient plus... à quoi bon, ils faisaient parti de sa vie maintenant...

Soudain derrière eux, il entendit un pas qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Shien était là, non loin d'eux... Il les entendait certainement...

Sortant de sa léthargie Nataku entoura de ses bras le jeune Goku...

"Tu es mon meilleur ami" lui dit il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. "Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois avec moi!"

Goku toujours aussi enthousiaste se jeta alors sur son ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux...

"Pareil pour moi!"

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors à rire en s'écroulant sur l'herbe fraîche...

Ils semblaient heureux et si plein de vie... le monde s'offrait à eux... Et Nataku s'offrait à lui...

Les pas derrière eux s'arrêtèrent, leur propriétaire semblait s'être figé sur place...

Un pas encore... puis un murmure...

Ce murmure seul Nataku l'entendit, à l'affût de la moindre réaction...

Tendrement il enlaça Goku...

"Nous seront toujours ensembles" lui dit il "J'ai besoin de toi car _toi_ je peux t'avoir" finit il, un sourire gracieux aux lèvres.

La silhouette maintenant si proche tourna les talons, s'éloignant si rapidement qu'elle semblait courir...

Malgré lui Nataku grimaça... Il n'avait pas menti à Goku, mais il avait exagéré ses sentiments envers lui... pour choquer Shien, pour le faire réagir... mais maintenant il avait honte d'avoir agit ainsi...

Pourtant Shien , s'était enfui... cela l'avait il touché? Nataku espérait cela autant qu'il se haïssait de jouer cette vile comédie...

Mais il devait savoir, il devait comprendre... pour son salut...

_-" Gomen Goku... je ne te ferais pas souffrir je te le promet... mais aide moi juste pour quelques temps... j'ai besoin de savoir... j'en ai besoin..." _

------

"Haaaaa enfin je te trouve... tu es pire que l'homme invisible ses derniers temps"

Accroupi sur le sol, Shien ne releva même pas la tête.

"Laisse moi..."

"Ho? tu me tutoies maintenant? c'est si grave que ça?" S'asseyant à ses coté Zenon passa son bras autour des épaules de l'immortel

"Racontes... ça ne pourra que t'aider..."

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler... "

"Bon... alors peux tu au moins m'écouter?" Zenon posa un regard rempli de compassion sur son ami...

"Je pense que je peux faire ça" dit se dernier, fixant un point invisible dans l'horizon.

"J'ai vu Nataku ce matin" A ce nom Zenon sentit son compagnon légèrement sursauter.

"Il était encore avec ce Goku, tu sais, le proteg.."

"Je sais qui est Goku" coupa net Shien.

Zenon ne pu réprimer un sourire...

"Bon et bien si tu veux mon avis tu devrais te bouger un peu parce que là tu te fais distancer..."

"Je suis sensé rire là?"

"Ca pourrait te détendre .. oui..."

"Tu n'es qu'un inconscient..." finit par murmurer Shien...

"Et toi je te préfère quand tu es en colère... au moins tu me tutoies... un saké?"

"..."

"Je prend ça pour un oui!" et tirant la flasque de sa poche il la lui présenta. Il fut tout de même surpris quand celui ci la prit pour en boire une grande goulée...

"Héé du calme, laisse en au bar man"

"..."

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un heure pour que la flasque pleine à ras bord soit totalement vide. Les deux hommes toujours assis dans l'herbe regardaient maintenant le soleil se coucher.

"... il me déteste..."

"Qui ça?"

"... il me déteste... c'est ce que je voulais pourtant ! Mais je ne peux pas le supporter..."

"Ohh Lui!... pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout arranger"

"Je n'en ai pas le droit..."

Peu à peu la langue de Shien se déliait, l'alcool et la fatigue venait de détruire les quelques barrières qu'il s'était construites...

"Ca c'est toi qui le dit!... Tu es trop droit! trop borné... tu devrais te lâcher un peu..."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi" de rage Shien venait d'empoigner le col du rouquin.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de risquer SA vie pour mon plaisir personnel... c'est si dur à comprendre?"

"Et tu crois que c'est mieux que vous soyez malheureux tous les deux? parce que ne me dit pas que là il est heureux! tu ne réussirais qu'a me prouver que tu es plus idiot que je le pense!"

A ces mots Shien relâcha la veste de Zenon... S'allongeant dans l'herbe il soupira...

"Il l'est... je l'ai vu tout à l'heure moi aussi..." sa voix était maintenant empreinte de tristesse.

"Et alors? en quoi t'a t il parut heureux?"

Shien ne répondit pas... il s'était déjà repassé cette scène trop de fois. Il se contenta de serrer les poings de rage.

Puis dans un souffle, il murmura...

"Il a goku... il lui convient... je ne ... Je ne représente plus rien pour lui..."

"Hum... je vois... que comptes tu faire alors?"

"Continuer... je ne vois que ça... continuer... le protéger comme je l'ai toujours fait, le protéger autant de moi que du reste du monde..."

"Voila qui est très généreux de votre part Shien san" se moqua gentiment Zenon " mais peut être ne veut il pas être protégé de toi... y as tu pensé?"

"Même si cela a pu être vrai à un moment, cela est de l'histoire ancienne... Et puis... les risques sont trop graves... je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit banni ou exécuté par faiblesse de ma part..."

"Tu crois pas que tu pourrais lui laisser le choix? c'est sa vie après tout..."

"Depuis quand êtes vous aussi philosophe Zenon san?" sourit Shien

"Depuis que je suis né" se vanta l'immortel " mais il t'a juste fallut du temps pour t'en apercevoir..."

"Arigato... votre aide m'est précieuse"

"C'est reparti... le saké n'agit plus... tu me vouvoies encore..."

Se relevant difficilement Zenon sourit a son ami.

"Je préfère m'en aller avant que mes blagues ne te fasses même plus rire... Et réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis... c'est sa vie!"

"Hai... "

"Ja ne"

"Sayonara... Zenon san"

------

_"C'est sa vie"..._

Shien se répéta cette phrase jusqu'à ce que son cerveau n'en puisse plus et réclame un repos bien mérité... Demain il lui parlerait peut être... demain...

Doucement il sombra dans le sommeil... un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil dans l'attente d'un réveil s'ouvrant sur une nouvelle journée.

Ce fut le soleil qui le salua... les premiers rayons étaient déjà passé, c'était maintenant une lumière forte et chaude qui l'entourait de son étreinte de feu.

Se levant d'un bond, Shien se mit à courir...

Il était en retard... très en retard...

Ouvrant avec précipitation les portes du dojo il pesta ne trouvant personne...

Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il maudissait Zenon et son saké, sa bêtise de l'avoir accepté et son inconscience d'avoir dormi autant...

"Mais où sont il?" maugréa t il ...

Soudain, un idée traversa son esprit...

"Masaka..."

Accélérant le pas vers la porte du Tenkai, il l'ouvrit avec rage...

Ses doutes venait de s'avérer vrai, toutes ses troupes étaient là... comme à leur habitude... Essayant de passer le temps comme elles le pouvaient.

"Nataku sama?" demanda Shien à un des officier...

"Sur la terre, il combat un village de youkai aujourd'hui... nous nous inquiétions, nous vous avons cherché..."

"Un village entier?"

Shien se serait frappé lui même s'il avait pu... bien sûr sa présence importait peu, il ne descendait jamais avec lui quand il devait se battre... Mais là, il n'avait même pas été là pour son départ... il n'avait pas été là...

"Oui... tous devenus fous parait il... Mais il n'a pas voulu que nous l'accompagnons"

"Merci" bafouilla Shien avant de se diriger vers la limite du Tenkai...

Il descendrait, il descendrait l'aider cette fois ci...

Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour aider son prince, une lumière l'éblouit.

Devant lui se tenait maintenant le prince guerrier, blessé, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, saignant abondamment.

Shien se précipita à sa rencontre, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Il voulait le soutenir, l'aider à se diriger vers l'infirmerie mais son regard le stoppa.

Il l'avait vu rentrer de nombreuses missions, il l'avait à chaque fois soigné et veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux...

A chacun de ses retours, Nataku lui lançait un regard plein de douceur, pour le rassurer, pour lui démontrer que malgré tout cela il était encore en vie... Mais cette fois ci ce regard avait disparu...

Celui qui le fixait maintenant était froid et rempli de haine...

Shien resta pétrifié, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors il s'agenouilla, comme tous les militaires à ses cotés. Baissant les yeux pour ne pas montrer le désespoir qui s'y était installé.

Nataku s'arrêta devant son second, restant quelques instant silencieux...

"Shien san, vous avez manqué à votre devoir ce matin. Nous discuterons de tout cela demain. D'ici là... rompez..."

"Hai" murmura Shien...

Il regarda sans bruit s'éloigner le prince guerrier... Sa mâchoire se crispa quand il vit une silhouette apparaître derrière les lourdes porte. Goku s'était élancé vers Nataku et le prenant dans ses bras l'aidait maintenant à avancer...

Les portes du Tenkai se refermèrent sur cette dernière image...

_- " sa voix... sa voix était si... froide... Non! ... froide, n'est même pas le terme... C'était de la haine ... de la haine glaciale et méprisante... je ne peux pas ... je peux pas continuer comme ça..._

_Pourquoi suis je si faible... pourquoi ne puis je pas juste ... continuer... j'ai besoin de tellement plus... kami sama... pourquoi..."_

Agenouillé à terre, Shien écrasa son poing sur le sol, maudissant son existence, maudissant son propre coeur...

------

"Croyez vous qu'il va faire quelque chose?"

"Le connaissant... je ne pense pas... mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... sentimental... alors tout est possible" Les deux hommes marchaient dans les couloirs du Tenkai, se dirigeant vers leur lieu de discussion habituel. Ces dernières étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus attendues.

Aujourd'hui, ils parlaient encore de Shien et de son dilemme. Zenon avait besoin de conseil pour aider son ami. Il devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas bon pour les relations humaines, mais cet Homura, lui semblait s'y connaître...

Alors il lui parlait, lui exprimant ses inquiétudes lui demandant son avis. Et Homura lui répondait, heureux de pouvoir aider, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler...

Heureux surtout d'être en sa compagnie...

Les deux s'entendaient bien, pourtant il étaient si différents que leur amitié semblait improbable. Zenon était insouciant, refusant les règles. Il ne supportait pas les ordres. Adorait le saké et se sentir transporté par ses effluves enivrantes. Il aimait la vie à l'excès et savait en profiter.

Homura lui était discret, calme et mesuré. Son esprit semblait toujours en proies à terribles pensées et son air triste ne le quittait que très peu. Pourtant lui aussi aimait la vie, mais cela lui semblait être un cadeau trop précieux pour qu'il ne puisse faire plus que l'effleurer.

Alors ils se complétaient, ils se contredisaient, ils s'appréciaient...

Cela leur suffisait pour l'instant... pour l'instant c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin...

Arrivés enfin, Zenon s'assit avec un soupir de contentement...

"Moi je trouve qu'il se complique là vie... il l'aime c'est évident..."

"Mais être banni... c'est une sanction grave... il a peur pour lui voila tout... je pense que j'agirais comme lui" souffla Homura le regard toujours perdu dans le vide ...

"Moi je braverais les interdit... je sacrifierais tout pour la personne que j'aime... juste pour vivre ... juste pour se sentir vivant..."

"... vivant" répéta Homura... " j'aimerais me sentir vivant... moi aussi..."

Doucement il s'allongea sur le sol, laissant glisser les chaînes qui le paraient sur le coté. Ce cliquetis caractéristique, Zenon avait appris à l'aimer. A le désirer même ...

Cette phrase, toutefois, le choqua.

Pourquoi diable personne ici ne prenait la vie à bras le corps... Etait ce si difficile?

Vivant? mais il était vivant! et bien plus réel que tous ces idiots enfarinés qui ne faisaient que subir... Il avait quelque chose en lui qui le subjuguait, cette innocence que l'on ne trouve que chez les enfant... il l'avait gardé. Cette innocence que Zenon avait perdu depuis si longtemps à force de combats et de sang versé, Homura l'affichait comme un trésor que seuls certains élus pouvaient apercevoir...

Et lui, il la voyait cette pureté qui l'enveloppait, il la voyait cette vie qui pulsait dans ses veines... Peut être en était il indigne, mais c'était le moindre de ses problèmes!

Détaillant quelques instant les traits figés de Homura, il comprit que lui ne la sentait pas, cette force qui le rendait si précieux, que pour lui elle n'existait pas...

_-" Et bien soit... il ne tient qu'à moi de la lui montrer... " _se surpris à penser Zenon...

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il se voyait mal se jetant sur Homura lui volant un baiser passionné pour lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant... Il était fougueux mais tout de même... il y avait des limites...

Et puis essuyer un rejet... serait... serait trop dur...

Il le sentait, il ne pourrait pas le supporter... mais plus le temps passerait, plus ses sentiments grandiraient, moins il supporterait ce refus...

Choisissant la facilité, il répondit alors avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

"Vivant? Mais tu l'es... tu l'es plus que tu ne le penses..."

Pas très convaincante comme réplique il devait bien l'avouer... mais c'était ça ou lui arracher ses vêtements... alors pour l'instant il se contenterait de sa philosophie de bas étage...

Malgré la maigre opinion qu'il avait de sa dernière réponse, Zenon accepta avec bonheur le sourire franc que son compagnon lui adressa.

"Merci..."

_-" Comme quoi je dois réellement être doué ... prends en de la graine mon petit Shien" _

La voix de Homura se fit soudain plus hésitante...

"Et vous Zenon san... avez vous déjà... ressentit ce sentiment?" ses mots semblaient être choisi avec tellement de précaution que cela fit rire Zenon.

"Moi? oh je ne suis pas aussi fleur bleu que notre cher Shien..." puis remarquant un léger changement dans les traits de Homura " mais je dois bien avouer que vivant... oui je me sens plus vivant ces derniers temps que je ne l'ai jamais été" finit il par dire avec le plus de désinvolture possible...

Les finesses n'étaient pas son fort... il pensait même avoir atteint son maximum dans cette phrase.

" Et c'est agréable"... conclut il, appuyant ses dires de son regard sombre.

_-"Là! voila! ... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... si là il comprend pas... je laisse tomb..." ... _sourire de défaite_... " Si là il comprend pas... je réessaierai demain... voila tout... "_

Sa dernière phrase resta en suspends pendant quelques instant, juste le temps que Homura essaie de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, juste le temps qu'il se relève affichant un sourire lumineux, juste le temps qu'il se dise que demain peut être il accepterait cette main tendu... demain...

Tournant les talons, il salua de la main Zenon...

"Sayonara zenon san... à demain..."

"hai... à demain..."

_Je réessaierai demain..._

_J'accepterai demain..._

_-----_

_-" Abandonné... je l'ai abandonné... mais lui était là... lui était là avec son éternel sourire... je le hais ce sourire... il est tout ce que je ne serais jamais... Mais il est tellement mieux que moi... je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai laissé seul... moi qui dit me languir de sa présence, je l'ai laissé seul... comment puis je encore oser le regarder après cela... et ce regard... ce regard... il m'a piétiné comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un insecte..."_

Soudain ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire_ " j'ai honte de vous... si misérable..." _

Lui aussi l'avait blessé, lui aussi l'avait méprisé dans ses termes... alors comment osait il maintenant se plaindre de ce qu'il avait volontairement créé...

_-"Tu voulais qu'il te déteste pour le protéger... et bien tu devrais etre heureux... il te déteste maintenant, il te hait vraiment" _

Son poings deja couvert de sang venait une nouvelle fois de s'abattre sur le mur blanc de la piece. Cette douleur physique le soulageait, le permettait de rester un peu lucide...

-_ "Je ne peux pas le supporter... je ne peux pas... il est avec lui maintenant je le sais... son sourire doit le réconforter, ses mains doivent panser ses blessures... toucher sa peau..."_

Un autre coup, puis un autre puis un autre jusqu'à ce que le mur saigne lui aussi...

_-"Et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien dire... je ne suis qu'un lâche... peut etre était ce moi que je voulais protéger... moi et ma détestable solitude... Nous aurions pu nous cacher nous aurions pu les combattre... nous aurions pu..."_

_-"Mais tu as tout gâché "_ répondit son autre voix, celle qui le faisait souffrir, celle qui maniait des lames rougies dans les flammes et qui les plantait sans vergogne dans ses plaies ouvertes...

_-"Mais je l'ai sauvé..."_ plaida t il...

-_"Pour qu'il se mette en danger dans les bras d'un autre... bravo grand succès" _

_-"Je le protégerai si ils les découvrent... même si il ne m'aime pas, même si il me déteste je le protégerais contre ces lois injustes, je lui permettrais d'être heureux"_

_-"Ta générosité hypocrite me dégoûte"_ conclut la voix dans sa tête...

Shien ne répondît pas adossé contre le mur qui avait subit de trop nombreux assaut il venait de prendre une décision. Il s'y tiendrait.

Se levant, il banda ses mains en sang et parti vers l'infirmerie.

-----

La porte était ouverte, Shien apparu sans bruit dans son embrasure. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient là, allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, Nataku le corps presque totalement recouvert de bandage et Goku le bras posé sur son torse, en protecteur attentionné.

Cette scène lui coupla le souffle, ne pouvant se maîtriser il donna un coup avec le coté de son poing dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il devait rester calme, il s'attendait à cette vision, mais son coeur semblait vouloir agir à sa guise.

Le léger bruit que fit son poing contre le bois réveilla Goku. Passant instinctivement sa main sur la joue de Nataku pour voir s'il allait bien, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui venait de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier: "_NE LE TOUCHE PAS"_

Glissant en dehors du lit, Goku l'aperçu enfin.

Sans la moindre hésitation, son sempiternel sourire au lèvre, il s'avança vers Shien.

"Ohaio, je m'appelle Goku"

"Je sais comment tu t'appelles" grimaça Shien... le défi était trop dur il se sentait perdre...

"Tu viens voir Nataku, il va mieux..." dit il en souriant... Puis détaillant un peu plus son visage il déclara d'un ton triomphant "Tu es Shien c'est ça?"

Cette affirmation surprit l'immortel, comment le connaissait il... et comment l'avait il reconnu...?

"Nataku me parle souvent de toi" répondit Goku à sa question muette. "D'ailleurs je comptait aller te chercher, il n'a fait que prononcer ton nom durant son sommeil... je me suis inquiété..." la moue triste de Goku était presque aussi énervante que son sourire...

_-" tu n'as pas le droit de t'inquiéter pour lui"_ criait son esprit , aussi fort qu'il le pouvait _" il est à moi! moi seul peut m'inquiéter pour lui et ne parle pas comme si tu le connaissais, tu ne le connais pas... **je ne le connais même pas moi même**__"_

mais Shien ne dit rien, trop choqué par la révélation de Goku...

"Il ... il a prononcé mon nom?" finit il par murmurer...

"Oui... plein de fois... c'était bizarre, mais là il s'est arrêté, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir ça lui fera plaisir..."

_-" si il savait à quel point ses mots me font souffrir... si il savait à quel point je le hais... lui qui semble vivre sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences... "_

" Je ne crois pas "

"Mais siiiii viens..." et tirant Shien par le bras il tenta de le traîner jusqu'au lit de Nataku. Effrayé par se contact Shien se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque qui faillit faire tomber le jeune homme...

"Lâche moi" siffla t il... n'osant pas crier de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter...

"Okay okay... moi de toute façon je dois aller voir Konzen, sinon il va encore m'engueuler... fais comme tu veux ..." Puis se retournant une dernière fois " A bientot gi chan"

Son sourire... son sourire venait encore une fois de le transpercer... Il savait qu'en d'autres occasion il aurait aimé ce sourire... mais là il le faisait souffrir, il le détruisait.

Seul dans la piece, il n'osa pas bouger... Pourtant cette scène il l'avait vécu dans dizaines de fois. Aidant Nataku après chacun de ses combats... mais là c'était diffèrent, il avait l'impression de profaner un lieu sain...

Puis soudain, un murmure...

"Shien..."

Sans même réfléchir Shien se rapprocha du lit, s'agenouillant devant celui ci.

"Je suis la mon prince" ses mots avaient été plus rapides que ses pensées... il ne voulait pas le réveiller et pourtant des yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui. Un léger sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres de Nataku, puis réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve son visage se referma, laissant place à un masque de froideur.

"Que faites vous ici Shien San?"

"je... je" Baissant la tête Shien aurait voulu disparaître " je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles"

"Comme si cela pouvait vous intéresser" froide, glaciale, haineuse... sa voix... sa voix, Shien ne pouvait plus la supporter...

Relevant les yeux il fixa un moment le regard de Nataku espérant y trouver ce qui avait déserté sa voix... mais ce qu'il y vit fut pire... de la haine mais de la tristesse aussi , cette tristesse insondable qu'il voyait au fond de ses propres yeux...

Il faillit répondre, mais son interlocuteur le coupa...

"Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, je n'en peux plus de ton regard, je n'en peux plus de tes mensonges...."

Soudain Nataku le tutoyait à nouveau... jouer un rôle c'est tellement plus simple quand il ne faut pas parler... Mais comment continuer à mentir quand tout son etre cri le contraire...

"Je ne vous ai jamais menti" s'écria Shien, de plus en plus égaré , sur le point de s'effondrer...

"COMMENT OSES TU ME DIRE CELA??!!!" la voix de Nataku avait soudain enflé, son volume venant déchirer le silence mortuaire de la salle blanche.

"Toi qui n'a fait que cela depuis que nous nous connaissons, toi qui t'es joué de moi au moment même ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi... comment oses tu encore venir me voir, comment oses tu me dire que ma santé t'importe..." son âme brisée venait de s'exprimer en mot... ces derniers n'étaient plus criés, mais soufflés, presque comme si le fait même de les dire était une ultime souffrance...

"Comment oses tu..."

Que répondre quand la personne qu'on aime vient d'avouer sa peine et que cette peine c'est nous qui la causons... Que dire quand les mots restent dans la gorge comme des tessons de verres, blessant au moindre mouvement...

Shien aurait pu dire tant de chose, aurait pu faire tant de choses... mais le choc était trop dur, ses paroles étaient trop meurtrières...

Alors Nataku continua, continua dans son monologue qui se déversait de lui comme un flot de douleur et de désespoir...

"Goku... Goku, lui, il me comprend, Goku lui il m'accepte comme je suis, même si je ne suis que..." Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Shien venait de se lever d'un coup, les poings serrés les bandages rougissant par le sang frais qui les maculait.

"GOKU!" c'en était trop même pour lui, c'en était trop...

"Goku ne peut pas vous comprendre, Goku ne peut pas vous connaître, je ne veux pas qu'il soit celui sur qui vous épancher vos larmes, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui vienne me dire si vous allez bien ou non. Goku... comment pouvez vous me parler de Goku alors que vous m'accusez de ne pas tenir à vous, alors que vous m'accusez de ne pas vous aimer...

Pourquoi cette haine dans vos yeux si vous tenez tellement à lui, pourquoi cette tristesse si il peut à ce point vous rendre heureux! Je le hais lui et son sourire de bonheur, je le hais lui qui a le droit de faire ce dont je rêve chaque seconde de mon existence... _je me hais de ne pas etre ce Goku..._" des larmes de rages s'écoulaient maintenant de ses yeux couleur de métal. Ses yeux qui n'avaient pas cessé de fixer l'océan d'or qui le regardait incrédule.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, l'immortel baissa soudain le regard... Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent...

"Je vous ai menti je l'avoue mais pas comme vous l'entendez, pas sur ce que vous croyez. Mon mensonge je l'ai prononcé le jour ou je vous ai dis que je vous méprisais... pour vous protéger... pour vous protéger de moi, mais aussi pour vous protéger du sors qui vous attendait si je cédais à mes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas supporter que votre vie soit mise en danger par ma faute...

Mais le problème n'est plus là maintenant, vous avez fait votre choix, alors je vous protégerais, je continuerais à vous protéger vous et cette personne à qui vous tenez tant. Je vous protégerais de ceux qui en voudront à votre vie si votre relation s'apprenait... "

Le silence, si lourd, si odieux venait maintenant de reprendre ses droits, Nataku essayait tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place, essayait en vain de comprendre ce que Shien venait de lui avouer...

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et la porte se refermer...

Se simple petit bruit, ce simple bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme après avoir trop dit vint arracher de nouveaux sanglots à Nataku.

"Mais c'est avec toi que veux etre..." réussît il a dire entre deux pleurs... "ça n'a toujours été qu'avec toi"

Il n'aurait jamais du jouer ce double jeu, il aurait du ravaler sa fierté et avouer a Shien ses sentiments quand il en était encore temps...

Mais il l'avait fait souffrir, comme lui l'avait fait souffrir, par vengeance, pour flatter son stupide ego...

"Pardonne moi" "pardonne moi..." mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre...

------

"Kanzeon Bosatsu? que faites vous?"

Cachant rapidement, ce qu'elle avait dans la main, derrière son dos, Kanzeon tenta vainement de paraître dégagée...

"Pardon? tu disais?"

"Que cachez vous derrière votre dos?" le regard suspicieux de Jiroushin devenait de plus en plus sérieux...

"Qui moi? rien voyons tu divagues mon pauvre vieux jiroushin..."

"Montrez moi..." tapant du pied, le serviteur fidèle et dévoué prenait soudain un air de vieux maître d'école...

Baissant la tête , Kanzeon montra un fiole contenant un liquide rosé, semblant mu d'une vie propre...

L'arrachant des mains de la déesse prise sur le fait, Jiroushin fronça les sourcil...

"Vous n'auriez quand même pas osé...???"

"C'était pour les aider..." un mou boudeuse venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la déesse...

"Un élixir d'amour??? les aider? les aider en quoi? LAISSEZ LES FAIRE!"

"Tu m'énerves" s'installant dans son fauteuil la Déesse de la compassion semblait excédée...

"Ils ne s'en sortent pas, plus ça va plus ils se déchirent, c'est du grand n'importe quoi... c'est marrant un temps le " _je t'aime moi non plus_ " mais là ça tourne au ridicule... je voulais juste leur donner un coup de pouce" _Sourire vicieux à l'horizon..._

"Vous vouliez surtout vous rincer l'oeil... vous êtes... désespérante..."

"Je fais ce que je veux! je suis une déesse..."

"Kami sama..."

"Bon ok, c'était pas une de mes meilleurs idées, mais bon là avoue qu'ils frisent l'internement pour cause de stupidité chronique..."

"Moi je trouve que ça s'améliore"

"Tu trouves? à quel moment? quand il l'a vu dans les bras de Goku? ou quand il lui a dis qu'il le méprisait? ou peut etre serait ce au moment où il lui a dit qu'il le protégerais lui et son nouvel amour? hum?"

"Au moins Shien-san lui a avoué ses sentiments..."

"Que tu dis, connaissant Nataku il a du comprendre que la moitié, et encore à l'envers..."

"Possible, mais ils se retrouverons bien assez vite... laissez les se découvrir..."

"C'est ce que je comptais bien qu'ils fassent après avoir bu mon breuvage..." _sourire vicieux mis en place! _

" Pas dans ce sens"

"Dans le sens que tu veux" _Sourire vicieux installé ad vitam... _

"J'abandonne..."

Emportant l'élixir avec lui Jiroushin retourna a ses occupations de serviteur fidèle et dévoué... et fatigué...

-----------------------------------------------------

**_heu... qui a dit Long? Vi j'avoue c'est long, c'est meme tres long... c'est peut etre trop long... mais bon _**

**_J'espere que cela vous a plu tout de meme :) _**

**_Review? Critiques? Recettes de cookies?_**

**_Ja ne_**

**_Fanny_**


	5. Secrets Envolés

_**Ohaioooooo**_

_**Voila le nouveau chapitre -**_

_**Apres le martyrissage de Nataku, après celui de shien, nous avons le martyrissage de ... ben... personne en fait .. ou un peu tout le monde... c'est une des deux :D**_

_**Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Secrets Envolés"

Nuit blanche et solitaire, voila ce que fut la nuit qui succéda à cette longue journée. Une nuit où trop de pensées, où trop de doutes venait perturber la sérénité de la lune.

Shien ne s'allongea même pas, assis à terre contre son lit, il tentait de se convaincre que sa décision était la bonne, et qu'il allait y survivre...

Nataku lui, laissa s'écouler ses larmes, silencieuses et cristallines le long de ses joues, alors que ses forces peu à peu l'abandonnait.

Tout aurait été plus simple si ils s'étaient parlé, tout aurait été plus simple si ils s'étaient enfin compris, mais l'amour prend des chemins bien torturés, et ses victimes ne rendent pas les choses plus faciles.

Le soleil se leva donc sur une journée que nul n'attendait vraiment. Seul l'empereur avait un mission à ordonner. Ce qu'il fit avant même le réveil de toutes ses troupes.

"Litouten, votre fils va mieux?"

"Il ira mieux si vous le souhaitez mon seigneur"

"Bien, j'ai une autre tache à lui confier, je pense que cela ne sera pas trop difficile pour lui..."

"Il est et ... je suis entièrement à votre disposition... Je vous l'emmène dans l'heure, le temps qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie"

"Bien, et fait en sorte qu'il paraisse en pleine forme, je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que je m'acharne sur un pauvre enfant..." son rire corrompu habilla la pièce d'une aura maléfique.

"Bien entendu mon seigneur, cela va de soit..." Et reculant jusqu'à la porte Litouten se dirigea vers la chambre de son " fils".

Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos immobile fixant la plafond avec un air éteint, sans vie. L'austérité de la piece ne le dérangeait même plus. Ces murs blancs ils les avait tellement détesté auparavant, maintenant il ne les voyait même plus.

"Nataku! L'empereur à une mission pour toi, alors habille toi et essaie de ressembler à un prince guerrier!"

La voix froide et cinglante de Litouten ne le fit même pas frissonner. Machinalement il se leva, remarquant à peine la blessure qui venait de se rouvrir sous cet effort. Ayant revêtu son kimono immaculé il suivit sans rien dire son créateur.

Pantin tueur sans âme, ni coeur son destin avait toujours été scellé, pourquoi avait-il cru qu'il pouvait en être autrement...

La salle impériale fastueusement décorée, était encore un fois bondée. Comme si les dieux et les immortels tels des vautours venait se repaître de la mort et de la souffrance...

Le sang, si inconnu pour eux, engendrait une fascination morbide... Nul dieu ne peut tuer ou faire couler ce fluide vital, ce n'était que dans ce but qu'il avait été crée... Devait-il les en remercier ou les détester encore plus?...

En fait Nataku s'en fichait, maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance.

S'agenouillant sur le sol de marbre froid il présenta ses salutations à l'empereur attendant ses ordres.

Ces derniers étaient simples, redescendre sur terre et détruire un Roi Yokai et son armée. Celui ci avait de trop nombreuse fois défié les Dieux, il devait payer... lui et tout son Clan.

La foula acclama cette décision, seul un "_non_" murmuré à sa droite fit sursauter le jeune prince.

Shien était là, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il avait accouru à l'annonce de la requête de l'empereur, espérant sans grande conviction que Nataku ne serait pas encore envoyé se battre, surtout dans son état...

Mais là encore il s'était trompé, cette mission semblait être placée sous le signe de la mort, et cette fois ci le yokai s'en sortirait peut être sauf...

Acceptant sa mission avec dignité, Nataku regarda du coin de l'oeil son second. Ses poings étaient serrés et son regard baissé semblait être formé de métal en fusion. Cette vision le réconforta quelque peu...

Il s'inquiétait donc encore un peu pour lui, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligé...

Se relevant pour prendre congé de l'empereur, il entendit Shien demander une audience à son père... Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il comprit que ce dernier acceptait. Son départ pour Togenkyo était pour dans trois heures, le temps de réunir les troupes, leur entrevu se déroulerait donc dans ce laps de temps. Nataku se promit d'essayer de les espionner.

-----

La foule s'effaça peu à peu, le spectacle était finit. Seuls adossés contre le mur, à demi caché par des tentures aux teintes ocres, deux silhouettes ne bougeaient pas.

Zenon et Homura avaient assisté à la scène avec un regard haineux. Ce monde était tellement corrompu que cela semblait etre devenu une façon de vivre. Crachant sur le sol, Zenon se redressa...

"Ce ne sont que des coquilles sans âmes... ils me dégoûtent..."

"Nous devrions partir..."

"Mais nous ne partirions jamais assez loin"

Un sourire plein de compassion se dessina sur les lèvres de Homura...

"Quittons au moins cette pièce..."

"Oh?... oui pardon..."

Le calme du parc bordant le palais impérial apaisa un peu le tempérament exalté de l'immortel... Cela semblait presque injuste que des cerisiers laissent couler leurs larmes roses pales sur un monde aussi peu digne. Pourtant ce jardin prospérait, pureté originelle prenant ses forces dans un sol maculé de sang.

"Ils ne seront content que quand ils l'auront tués... puis ils en nommeront un autre, puis un autre... ces gens qui s'auto proclament Dieu... c'est la pire des vermine..."

"Calmez vous, nous allons nous faire remarquer..."

"Et alors ? de toute façon , nous ne seront jamais assez bien pour eux... et j'espère bien ne pas correspondre à leur canon de perfection... JAMAIS!"

"Vous ne leur ressemblez pas..." Murmura à peine Homura, la colère de son ami, lui aussi la ressentait, mais il avait peur d'y succomber... Si cette haine l'emportait qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire... il avait trop enduré pour ne pas sentir son envie de vengeance naître en lui...

Il avait essayé... il avait essayé de les comprendre, croyant qu'il était le seul fautif... Croyant que c'était lui l'aberration et que de ce fait c'était de plein droit qu'on lui refusait de vivre...

Mais plus il évoluait dans ce monde aux apparences de perfection, plus sont coeur se tachait de sentiments nouveaux... Du mépris tout d'abord, puis du dégoût et maintenant cette haine qu'il sentait en lui comme une vieille amie revenue le visiter après si longtemps...

Lui, ne criait pas, ni ne frappait les murs... Non! lui si rage était grondante comme une lave souterraine qui ne demande qu'à exploser et tout recouvrir sous son passage... Il serait celui qui inonderait ce monde puant d'un feu salvateur... mais pas maintenant, pas pour l'instant...

Il leur laissait encore une chance, cette chance qu'on ne lui a jamais donné... Un chance de montrer qu'il y avait plus dans ce "paradis" que douleur et corruption...

Il gardait l'espoir car il l'avait rencontré... _lui_... cet homme qui s'énervait sur un tronc pour éviter de frapper un de ces Dieux déchus... _lui_ avec qui il avait envie d'avancer... _lui_ ... qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis plus que pour sa propre vie...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il rencontra le regard de l'immortel, ses yeux sombres semblaient essayer de comprendre, de lire ce que les siens cachaient comme mystère. Zenon avait aperçu dans ceux de Homura une nouvelle lueur, les flammes qui dansaient maintenant dans ces prunelles de feu et de glace, il ne les avait jamais vu, elles le subjuguèrent

Détournant subitement le regard, le rouquin passa sa main sur sa nuque...

"Pardon... je m'énerve vite je sais... je dois te paraître idiot", jetant un autre coup d'oeil, il l'aperçu encore... une flamme grandissante, dévorante...

"Pas la peine de vous excuser... je comprend... Marchons un peu voulez vous?"

"hai..."

Emboîtant le pas d'Homura, Zenon se demandait qui était vraiment l'homme qui l'accompagnait, lui si calme si pure, semblait s'être entouré d'une aura toute nouvelle, effrayante mais aussi attirante qu'un feu indomptable...

"Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ma vie auparavant"

"Non, il m'a semblé que cela te dérangeait..."

La voix d'Homura se fit plus douce, baignée de tristesse...

"Je suis une aberration, né d'un accouplement entre une déesse et un humain. J'ai été emprisonné dès ma naissance. Espérant que ma vie prendrait fin le plus rapidement possible.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais quitté ma cellule. Mais l'empereur voyant que la mort ne m'emportait pas à finalement décidé de me libérer, m'enchaînant pour que je "contamine" pas le monde des Dieux."

Ses paroles avaient coulé de lui tranquillement comme si cela était naturel, comme si cela ne le touchait presque pas...

"Je n'avais jamais vu de lever de soleil avant que nous nous rencontrions..."

Zenon s'était arrêté, abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre... Peu à peu le comportement de son ami s'expliquait... sa pureté, cette aura de douceur et cette force cachée aussi...

"So ka..." mais l'immortel ne savait quoi dire, l'injustice de cette vie dérobée lui semblait trop irréaliste...

Un sourire répondit à cet essai de parole...

"Mais je sais que mon temps est compté, ma part humaine m'entraîne un peu plus vers ma mort à chaque minute... C'est pour cela que vos amis m'attristent, eux qui se cherchent sans se trouver... moi je n'ai pas ce temps qu'ils perdent sans même y réfléchir... moi j'en ai déjà trop perdu..."

Se retournant vers l'immortel qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots il sourit tristement. Leurs pas venait de les conduire vers cet endroit qui au fil des jours était devenu leur.

Homura s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait protégé leur discussion, attendant que Zenon récupère ses esprits.

Ce dernier se sentait complètement perdu, comment pouvait-on supporter cette vie de sacrifice sans même enrager. Comment pouvait-il en parler sans la moindre étincelle de haine dans la voix.

Lui n'avait qu'une envie, aller tuer tous ceux qui avaient osé faire ce genre d'ignominies...

Abomination? c'était eux les monstres, et vivre en leur présence lui semblait soudain insupportable...

Se ressaisissant comme il le pu, Zenon s'installa à coté de son compagnon. Une tristesse sourde marquait maintenant ses traits. Il avait avoué son secret, il se sentait tellement vide...

Il s'apprêtait à parler encore un fois, juste pour combler ce silence qui l'oppressait quand sa bouche fut scellée par les lèvres de Zenon.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était la seule idiotie qui lui était venue à l'esprit, il ne s'était pas donné le temps de contredire son idée, son corps avait bougé avant qu'il n'eut cette opportunité.

Les yeux tout d'abord écarquillés Homura les ferma peu à peu pour apprécier cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais il aimait ce contact si particulier, et failli protester quand ce dernier s'arrêta.

Revenant lentement à sa place, Zenon murmura un " gomen" à peine audible...

Ouvrant doucement les yeux Homura porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres sentant encore le toucher chaud de celles de Zenon.

"Arigato" répondit-il, sans même y réfléchir...

Son regard accrocha celui de l'immortel... et ne le lâcha plus...

-----

"Rentrez Rentrez mon cher Shien! Je suis tres heureux de vous voir ici. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je voulais vous parler..."

Cet accueil plus qu'amical surprit l'immortel. Depuis quand cet homme le tenait-il en si haute estime... Mais si cela pouvait aider Nataku , cela lui convenait.

"Merci de me recevoir mon seigneur."

S'agenouillant respectueusement, Shien attendit la permission de parler.

"Relevez vous, nous sommes entre personnes civilisées, voulez-vous boire quelques chose?"

"Non merci... je voudrais vous parler de votre fils..."

"Hoo... un grand guerrier n'est ce pas? vous devez être fier d'être sous ses ordres."

"C'est un exemple pour nous tous" murmura Shien n'appréciant que très peu le ton que prenait Litouten avec lui.

"Qu'a t il encore fait?"

"Oh rien du tout, mais il est encore faible du combat qu'il a mené hier et je ne pense pas qu'il soit favorable qu'il reparte se battre encore aujourd'hui... seul"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Nataku à été crée pour cette tache il l'accomplira jusqu'à la mort..."

Cette phrase ébranla Shien, c'était donc ainsi qu'il voyait son propre fils... Il devait se retenir... ne pas lui montrer le profond dégoût qu'il lui inspirait...

"Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'il ne succombe pas..." jamais Shien n'avait fait appel à autant de diplomatie...

"Si jamais il mourrait j'ai facilement de quoi le remplacer"

C'en était trop Shien, se releva d'un bond, évitant à peine de frapper l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui...

"Pardon????"

"Allez, à vous je peux le dire, vous semblez être de ceux qui font un grande armée."

Passant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'immortel il se mit à parler sur le ton de la confidence.

"Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour quand mon fils se ridiculisait devant vos yeux, et j'ai apprécié votre réaction. Ce mépris que vous avez ressenti face à ses sentiments puérils et si insultant à votre égard, je n'aurais pas mieux réagit moi même.

Je n'ai pas pu vous en féliciter sur le moment car l'empereur m'attendait, mais j'ai été rassuré quand je vous ai entendu lui dire qu'il paraîtrait misérable face à ses troupes s'il demeurait dans cet état. Je suis heureux que vous soyez son second, vous ne vous apitoyez pas sur cette chose si insignifiante"

Ainsi c'était pour cela que Litouten semblait si joyeux, il avait vu en Shien un etre froid et militaire, méprisant tout et surtout son fils. Shien se retint une nouvelle fois de ne pas étrangler cette homme si peu digne de vivre.

Il hocha donc la tête, incitant son interlocuteur à continuer...

"C'est pour cela voyez vous que je peux vous parler en tout confiance... je mets en vous de grand espoirs... Nataku, comme vous le savez déjà, n'est pas digne de votre inquiétude, pourquoi me demanderez vous? et bien car il n'est pas comme vous et moi"

_-" il est mieux que tous vos dieux réunis"_, faillit cracher Shien... mais il se devait d'écouter, il se devait de savoir...

"Nataku n'est qu'une enveloppe de sang et de chair, il n'a pas de parent, c'est ma création, mon prodige... Bien sur il n'est pas parfait, trop de sentiments perturbent son jugement, mais ce prototype, me convient toutefois... les suivants seront meilleurs..."

Sans même y réfléchir Shien se dégagea de l'emprise insoutenable de Litouten.

"Nataku? votre création?"

"Oui!" Litouten ne semblait pas remarquer le dégoût qui se déversait dans le regard de Shien.

"Bien sur il peut être comparé à un être humain, ou a un Dieu, mais il n'a pas été engendré, il a été conçu en laboratoire et est né de par mon bon vouloir. Je l'ai conçu pour qu'il devienne le guerrier parfait dont j'ai toujours rêvé... et les suivants seront tel que je l'ai toujours désiré... des pantins tueurs totalement dévoués à leur seul et unique maître : Moi!"

_"les suivant, crée... "_ ces mots dansaient dans l'esprit de Shien comme autant de poignard ... C'était donc cela qu'il avait voulu lui avouer, c'était donc pour cela qu'il se sentait indigne de l'amour que l'on pouvait lui porter...

Shien grogna...

"Oui je sais cela peut paraître incroyable... mais c'est pourtant la vérité, donc ne vous inquiétez pas Shien san, votre place ne sera pas remise en cause par sa mort, un autre "Nataku" viendra le remplacer aussitôt..."

A ce moment l'esprit de Shien sombra dans un immense trou noir, il ne devait pas se laisser aller aux pulsions meurtrières qui lui enserrait le coeur, il ne devait pas mettre en charpie le corps de l'homme qui osait parler ainsi de l'être qu'il chérissait... il devait le protéger, et cela passait par le fait qu'il devait approuver les dires de cet être abjecte et essayer de sortir de cette pièce avant de tout détruire...

Inclinant la tête, il murmura un :

"Je comprend mieux" où pulsait une haine sourde " Arigato gozaimasu pour ces explications. Je ne vous ennuierais plus."

"Reviens ici quand tu le désir, discuter avec toi est un véritable plaisir" conclu Litouten convaincu de s'être fait un nouvel allié.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Shien couru pour ne crier, couru pour ne pas faire demi tour et le tuer, couru fuir ce monde qu'il haissait...

Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre de la porte qui avait tout entendu. Il ne s'aperçut pas que cette silhouette maintenant le suivait...

----

Essoufflé, plus par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir que par sa course effrénée, Shien s'adossa conte la lourde porte du Tenkai. Il avait dut sortir, il ne pouvait plus respirer cet air vicié qui inondait tout le "paradis". Seul aux limites du ciel et de la terre, c'était là ou il avait besoin d'être pour l'instant.

Il essayait de remettre ses idées en place il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Nataku avait été crée, Nataku était une sorte de cyborg conçu pour obéir, mais ce dernier avait dévié par rapport à sa "mission" originelle, celui ci était devenu plus humain que tous ceux qui pensaient etre ses créateurs... Nataku était devenu ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais.

Et ce dernier le savait, il connaissait sa véritable nature, il l'acceptait, sans rien dire sans se plaindre... Il avait même tenté de lui en parler mais lui n'avait pas compris, lui n'avait pas écouté... Glissant le long du mur qui ne le soutenait plus il essaya de se calmer...

Un voix sortie du silence le surpris ...

"Tu ne le savais pas alors? tu ne le savais pas... ce que je suis vraiment..."

La silhouette de Nataku venait d'envahir tout son champ de vision. Son visage si triste était baigné de larme...

"Je croyais que tu savais, je croyais que c'était pour cela que tu me rejetais, je croyais que c'était pour cela que tu me méprisais... Moi qui ne suis rien d'autre que le résultat d'une expérience ratée... J'ai toujours pensé que c'était naturel, cette haine que les gens me portait, mais toi je n'ai pas pu le supporter, c'était trop dur... C'est à cause de ça que je me suis énervé l'autre jour, je croyais que toi aussi tu ne voyais en moi qu'une marionnette à qui l'on peut à tout moment couper les fils, conçu pour tuer et rien d'autre..."

Nataku ne pouvait plus parler, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Mais il ne bougeât pas, statique dans sa position debout, il semblait plus fragile que jamais.

Se mettant à genoux Shien attrapa sa taille fine dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse secoué de spasme.

"Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. je ne vous ai jamais considéré ainsi, je ne le savais pas mais que m'importe de le savoir maintenant. Que vous ayez été conçu ou que vous ayez été construit piece par piece comme un automate parfait, cela m'importe peu... vous êtes Nataku, et cela me suffit. Je ne désire rien d'autre.

Je ne vous ai repoussé que pour vous protéger, je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments mettent en danger votre vie, elle m'est trop précieuse et le châtiment pour ce genre d'écarts de conduite est trop dur pour que j'ose vous demander de l'endurer pour moi. Pardonnez moi... pardonnez moi"

Tombant à son tour à genoux Nataku prit lui aussi Shien dans ses bras, serrant de toute ses forces cet homme qui semblait l'accepter. Ses sanglots ne s'étaient pas éteints, au contraire. Il pleurait pour toutes les fois où il s'était retenu, il pleurait pour tous les moments de solitudes où il avait voulu mourir, il pleurait pour ces instants qu'il avait perdu à chercher ce qu'il avait déjà. Il pleurait, car pour la premiere fois de sa vie son coeur avait une réponse et que celle ci était celle qu'il avait toujours désiré...

"Ne me laisse pas" réussit il à murmurer entre deux pleurs "Ne me laisse plus... je ne pourrais pas... pas continuer si tu n'es pas là..."

Shien releva délicatement le visage de Nataku, plongeant pour la premiere fois dans ces yeux couleur d'or. Doucement il baisa ses joues récupérant sur ses lèvres le goût salé de ses larmes. Puis effleurant légèrement la douce chaleur de sa bouche, il y susurra ce que son coeur criait depuis trop longtemps:

"Je ne vous ai jamais laissé, je ne vous laisserai jamais, j'en mourrais si je vous perdait... ne le savez vous donc pas... "

Puis appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes il avoua enfin :

"Je vous aime, j'aime la force qui est en vous, j'aime la douceur et la pureté qui fait votre etre. J'aime l'homme que vous êtes et celui que vous deviendrez. Ne doutez jamais de cela... jamais."

Nataku regardait Shien sans rien dire, seul son souffle était devenu saccadé, il ne pleurait plus, les mots de l'immortel avait stoppé ses larmes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était ses mots qui l'enlaçaient avec autant de douceur que son corps, tout ce qu'il aimait était en face de lui, était dans ses bras.

S'éloignant un peu du visage de l'immortel, il souri, un sourire timide, un sourire si tendre que Shien dut de retenir de le lui voler par un autre baiser.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis tel que tu me vois, mais si c'est cet homme que tu aimes en moi alors je le serais. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes mais je n'espérais pas que tu m'aimes... je n'osais même pas y penser... Alors s'il te plaît laisse moi t'aimer en retour, je ne veux pas vivre si c'est pour etre loin de toi, je préfère subir les courroux de ce monde que je ne respecte pas, plutôt que de ne pas t'aimer."

Puis fermant les yeux il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser était plus doux qu'aucun d'eux n'avait put espérer. Leurs mains n'osaient bouger, leurs yeux n'osaient s'ouvrir de peur de briser ce moment qui semblait trop irréel, seules leurs bouches se mouvaient au rythme de leur amour. Si douces, si chaudes, si attendues. A genoux l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés...

Le bruit caractéristique des troupes en marche les firent retomber dans une réalité devenue presque insupportable. Se relevant, se séparant de leur étreinte, ils attendirent que les portent s'ouvrent et que leur armée s'avance.

Avant même que Nataku ne puisse dire quelque chose, Shien se retourna vers lui.

"Je descend avec vous" sa décision ne supporterait aucun refus, Nataku le vit dans ses yeux.

Lentement il baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

L'heure était arrivée, le combat pouvait commencer.

-----

"YOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Accourant à ce cri peu formel, Jiroushin ne fut presque pas surpris de voir la déesse sautiller partout dans la piece...

"Kami sama? tout va bien?"

"Tout va PARFAITEMENT!!!" dit elle pinçant avec désinvolture les joues de Jiroushin.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, il suffisait juste de leur laisser un peu de temps, et toi qui ne leur faisais pas confiance..."

A ces paroles Jiroushin failli tomber à la renverse... on pouvait etre de mauvaise fois, mais là ça atteignait des sommets...

"Que c'est il passé?" maugréa t il, bien conscient que même s'il n'avait pas posé la question la déesse lui aurait raconté.

"Ils l'ont fait! ils se sont embrassés... c'était pas gagné mais ils l'ont fait!"

"J'en suis bien heureux" conclut Jiroushin espérant en avoir fini avec cette histoire...

Mais à premiere vue la déesse, elle, n'en avait pas encore terminé...

"Tu te rend compte, en plus ils se sont avouer leur amour, et c'est presque grâce à Litouten... Surprenant non? Mais bien entendu obligations militaires faisant loi ils ont du s'arrêter en si bon chemin... ils doivent etre sur terre à présent... J'ai hâte qu'ils reviennent..." les yeux de Kanzeon brillaient d'un éclat de malice non dissimulé.

"Vous ne comptez quand même pas les espionner quand ils... enfin... vous savez..."

"Moi? noooonnn... enfin juste un peu, juste pour voir si ce vieux cornichon sait s'y prendre..."

Jiroushin était au bord du malaise...

"KANZEON BOZATSU"

"Quoiiiii? c'est pour le bien de Nataku... je t'assure..."

Baissant la tête Jiroushin décida de ne plus réagir... sa fatigue était arrivée à des limites encore jamais atteintes...

"Ne? Jiroushin?... quand tout cela sera fini , on fait quoi ensuite?"

"On se repose!!!!"

"Kso Gigi! aucun humour!"

Avant que Jiroushin ne puisse répondre, un soldat arriva en courant dans les appartement de Kanzeon.

"Kami sama, Kami sama, venez vite quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé!"

--------------------------

_**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa chapitre fini... **_

_**Alors ça va? c'était pas trop ennuyeux? si oui... gomenasaaaaaiiiiiiii-**_

_**Comme d'habitude je prend reviews, thé, gâteaux sec et bishounen en manque d'amour lol**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Fanny**_


	6. Décision Fatale

_**OHAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Bon ce chapitre est un peu different des autres, c'est une song fics 

_**Le titre : My Immortal - Groupe : Evanescence.**_

_**J'espere que cela vous plaira **_

_**Merci aux reviewers! Pleins de poutoux à tout le monde :)**_

_**Alors voila bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Décision fatale.**_

Ensemble ils étaient descendu sur Togenkyo. Pour la première fois de sa vie Nataku avait un compagnon d'arme a ses cotés. Pour la première fois de sa vie la solitude qui le submergeait inlassablement avait desserré son emprise. Même si c'était pour aller se battre, même si c'était pour affronter la mort, il n'était plus seul.

S'approchant du large château qui s'imposait devant eux, Le prince guerrier fit apparaître son sabre...

"Shien, Ikuso"

"Hai"

Le sol désertique, les murs trop noirs, la brume tellement épaisse... Shien n'aimait pas cet endroit. Tout y respirait la mort et la folie qu'elle entraîne. Le grondement qui se laissait entendre par delà les remparts indiquait un grand nombre d'ennemi...

Un trop grand nombre peut être...

Drapés dans leurs habits de combats, dieu et immortel baignaient dans une aura de puissance. Arme au poing.

Les fouets de Shien vibrait tels des serpents excités par la vue du sang, le sabre de Nataku pulsait d'une rage sourde... Le combat allait prendre ses droits, ils l'attendaient.

Une première vague arriva, faible, étrangement faible. La lame du prince guerrier dansait, taillant leur chair brisant leurs os. Shien se contentait de les repousser, les projetant sur ce rasoir qui semblait être l'instrument de leur mort.

Une seconde vague, puis une troisième...

Ils n'étaient pas fort, juste nombreux, et sans aucune peur. Ils se jetaient dans la bataille à corps perdu, des dizaine des centaines des milliers...

Shien se demanda à quel moment il comprit qu'ils étaient submergé. A quel moment il comprit que les coups de Nataku se faisaient moins puissant. Trop tard peut être... certainement trop tard...

Collés dos a dos, ils retenaient cette horde qui ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. Dans un souffle Shien murmura :

"Daijobou ka? il y en a trop..."

"Urusei! ce n'est pas eux qui m'entraîneront vers la mort, surtout pas maintenant."

Alors la puissance de Nataku s'amplifia, des flammes semblaient dansaient autour de lui brûlant les chairs des yukais osant l'approcher.

Il avait raison aucun d'eux ne les vaincrait...

Aucun d'eux non, mais cette homme resté sur les rempart oui... cette masse imposante qui sauta en face de Nataku projetant Shien d'un revers de la main contre le mur le plus proche.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Shien pour accourir vers son prince, mais ce furent quelques secondes de trop.

Deux poignards aussi effilés que des aiguilles venaient de se planter dans les flancs du jeune dieu. Transperçant trop d'organes vitaux.

Il vit juste son sang s'écouler de sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux... inconscient

**these wounds won't seem to heal **

**this pain is just too real **

**there's just too much that time cannot erase **

Hurlant de rage Shien se précipita sur ce montre le décapitant d'un seul jet de ses fouets.

Attrapant son prince dans ses bras il se dématérialisa pour se retrouver aux portes du tenkai. Son lourd fardeau entre les bras

"Nataku! Nataku! ça va aller mon prince, je vais vous sauver, ça va aller... " mais ses mots semblait s'évanouir dans le vide. Nul ne les entendait surtout pas l'être désarticulé qu'il tenait dans ses bras...

--------

"Kami sama, Kami sama, venez vite quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé!"

"nani?"

"Le jeune prince, il est enfin... je crois qu'il est mort... venez vite je vous en prie!"

"Jiroushin va me chercher Litouten TOUT de suite et ramène le de gré ou de force"

"hai kami sama"

Courant à la suite du soldat, Kanzeon essayait de se calmer, essayait de voir toutes les possibilité pour empêcher ce qui semblait être devenu inévitable.

A genoux sur le sol, sur la grande place du tenkai Shien semblait bercer le corps d'un enfant dans ses bras. Sauf que cet enfant semblait trop pale, sauf que cet enfant ne semblait plus pouvoir apprécier cette élan de tendresse qu'on lui prodiguait.

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears **

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **

**and i've held your hand through all of these years **

**but you still have all of me **

S'approchant doucement du militaire, Kanzeon reteint un hoquet de douleur. Délicatement elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Shien san, nous devons l'amener à l'infirmerie, nous devons..."

"NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS!"

Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la douleur, ils avaient dépassé ce stade, ses yeux ressemblaient à un gouffre ou son âme venait de se perdre.

"... je n'ai rien pu faire... je n'ai même pas pu le sauver... ne le touchez pas..." un feulement rampa hors de sa bouche. Une bête blessée voila ce qu'il était...

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore!"

La voix hautaine de Litouten parut plus odieuse que jamais aux oreille de Kanzeon.

S'approchant de lui avec tout le calme dont elle était capable, elle plongea son regard dans le sien...

"Voila ou ça mène toutes vos manigances pour atteindre ce pouvoir que vous chérissez tant, votre "Fils" est mort... alors SAUVEZ LE!" ces derniers mots venait de faire trembler le tenkai... Si elle avait osé elle aurait déjà mis en charpie cette être immonde, mais il avait encore un rôle a jouer... et voulait être sure qu'il le jouerait!

Se dégageant tel un serpent de l'emprise de la déesse Litouten fixa les deux corps affalés sur le sol...

"ksssss, quel gâchis..." murmura t il..." Bon ben il ne me reste plus qu'a en réveiller un autre"

A ces mots Shien releva son visage vers l'immortel. Métal, froid, d'une brûlure glacial, écrasant tout sur son passage.

Délicatement il déposa Nataku à terre, recouvrant son corps inanimé de son manteau, pour le protéger de quelque autre injure.

Lentement il s'avança vers Litouten, le tête baisée, les yeux soudés sur ceux de son ennemi.

Ce dernier pris d'un mouvement de panique recula, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, une main écrasait déjà son cou dans son étau meurtrier.

"Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir..." Mots posés, sifflés, plus effrayants que des cris.

Essayant de paraître sur de lui, Litouten esquissa un sourire.

"Serait ce une menace?"

"Je vous interdit de le laisser mourir" Sa poigne se resserrait dangereusement, entraînant un râle de douleur chez sa victime.

Pourtant son sourire ne s'effaça pas, au contraire...

"Ho? mais c'est une menace!... Et bien soit, si vous voulez que je le sauve, il va falloir que vous me battiez" et assenant un coup de poing dans les cotes de Shien il se dégagea de son "bourreau"

Les fouets de Shien dansaient déjà quand il murmura à la déesse de s'occuper de Nataku. Celle ci se contenta de hocher la tête avant de prendre ce jeune corps dans ses bras.

Shien n'avait encore jamais combattu ainsi. Il ne devait pas le tuer, il le savait, mais la haine qui criait vengeance dans ses veines semblait à tout moment l'engloutir.

Ses fouets se mouvaient seuls, presque comme si eux aussi réclamaient leur lot de chair fraîche.

Et ils ne furent pas déçu. Litouten était un grand guerrier, il évitait les coups avec rapidité et efficacité, mais sa puissance était moindre par rapport à celle que développait Shien en ce même instant.

Peut à peu les fouets déchirèrent les vêtements, brûlèrent la peau, arrachèrent la chair de Litouten. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant d'assener le coup final.

Litouten acculé contre les murs du Tenkai, étreignait ses blessures pour tenter d'arrêter les hémorragies beaucoup trop nombreuses.

Attrapant le sabre de Nataku, Shien fit apparaître sa lame aussi rouge que le sang dont il était maculé.

Posant le fil de celle ci sur le cou de Litouten, il s'adressa à lui, mais ses mots étaient presque des sifflements.

"Deux solutions, soit vous le sauvez, soit vous mourrez"

Litouten rit... doucement...

"Si je meurs, il ne reviendra jamais..."

"Qui vous dis que vous mourrez si vite?" Et laissant glisser la lame le long du torse de l'immortel il entailla consciencieusement un plaie déjà béante. Souriant en voyant l'éclair de douleur qui venait d'exploser dans les yeux de Litouten...

Shien continua...

"Si il meurt, peu m'importe de devoir subir des sanctions pour torture ou meurtre... me comprenez vous bien? et je sais être très patient quand il le faut... très ... très ... très patient"

Doucement il remonta le sabre vers le visage de Litouten, appuyant avec insistance sur sa paupière baissée...

La terreur dépeignit alors ses marques sur le visage de Litouten , si lâche, si inutile...

Il murmura à peine, bredouillant .

"Je... je sais comment faire... je vous conduis dans mon laboratoire."

"Bien"

Tournant le dos à Litouten il se dirigea vers la déesse.

Inclinant la tête en marque de remerciement il reprit le corps de Nataku dans ses bras, caressant presque involontairement ses cheveux.

**you used to captivate me **

**by your resonating light **

**but now i'm bound by the life you left behind **

**your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **

**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **

Il resta un instant captivé par ce visage si paisible, si immobile. Puis il suivi Litouten. Calmement , posément.... il succomberait à la folie plus tard... là il devait d'abord tenter de le sauver... par tous les moyens...

------

Restés un peu en retrait, Kanzeon et Jiroushin suivait l'étrange convoi.

Kanzeon semblait emprisonnée dans un mutisme que Jiroushin ne lui connaissait pas.

"Pensez vous qu'il va y arriver?" finit il par demander

Clignant des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé, Kanzeon le fixa un instant...

Puis reprenant ses esprits.

"Je l'espère, sinon nous risquons d'avoir trois morts sur les bras... et ce n'est vraiment pas la fin que j'attendais..."

"Il va y arriver " affirma son serviteur, tentant de faire retrouver à sa déesse son énergie habituelle...

Un sourire lui répondit... un sourire d'une infinie tristesse et d'une infini douceur...

Puis écarquillant les yeux, secouant sa chevelure, son sourire arrogant reprit sa souveraineté sur son visage!

Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, surtout pas maintenant.

"Yosh! Et bien soit Jiroushin si tu es si sur de toi que dirais tu d'un pari?"

"naniiiiiiiii?"

Jiroushin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui espérait lui donner un peu de réconfort se retrouvait maintenant avec la déesse joueuse dont il avait supporté déjà trop de frasques...

"Kanzeon ce n'est pas le moment..."

"On en peut rien faire alors ... autant en profiter... parions...!"

"..."

"Je pose le pari : Si Nataku revient à la vie je gagne, si cela ne marche pas tu gagnes"

Appuyant ses doigts sur ses paupières, Jiroushin soupira...

"Et pourquoi devrais je choisir cette option? "

"Parce que je l'ai décidé" sourit elle

"Serais ce trop vous demander que de savoir l'enjeu de ce pari?" Jiroushin ne se posait plus de question... il suivait... juste...

" hum... un baiser! "

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIII????"

"tu te répètes Jirou!.. un baiser, si je gagne tu me devras un baiser, et si je perd, à toi décider!"

"Un baiser? vous n'y pensez pas? vous ne..." puis voyant l'air décidé de la déesse il baissa les bras... "Soit un baiser, et si vous perdez, vous devrez me promettre de ne plus manigancer vos amusements comme vous avez pris l'habitude de le faire..."

Avançant un main tendue, Kanzeon lui offrit son plus beau sourie...

"Adjugé!" Et avant que Jiroushin ne puis ajouter quoi que ce soit " ne Jiroushin? tu préfères les rouges à lèvres à la mangue ou à la fraise?"

Laissant tomber son visage entre ses mains Jiroushin ne répondit pas, il refusait de répondre.... pourquoi lui????

**-------**

Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, leurs bras s'étaient enlacés, le monde venait de disparaître autour d'eux. Peut être ne cherchaient il qu'un peu de réconfort, qu'un peu de chaleur humaine? Peut être était ce juste un moyen d'oublier l'inutilité de leur existence... ils ne savaient pas...

Ils avaient juste envie de se partager un moment, de ne plus s'appartenir pendant quelques délicieuses minutes. De mêler leur existence aussi intensément que leur corps.

Alors ils se dévêtirent, lentement, accompagnant chaque geste de baiser et de caresses. L'élève et le maître, si malhabiles, si hésitants. mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, leur peaux se correspondaient, leur goût était la plus délicieuse des friandises.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains exprimèrent tout ce que leur bouche se refusait à dire. Peine, douleur, solitude, envie de vivre, envie d'exister plus que par eux même.

Les membres se mêlaient aussi puissamment que leurs désirs, étrange comme la peine se sublime en amour quand on trouve quelqu'un avec qui la partager.

Qu'importait si on les surprenait, ils étaient invincibles, ils n'étaient plus qu'un.

Doucement Zenon allongea Homura sur ce tapis d'herbe, presque en tremblant, presque effrayé, il ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il voulait juste l'aimer, comme il méritait de l'être, comme lui même ne l'avait jamais été.

Scellant leurs bouches, lentement, presque religieusement il s'empara de son corps. Pénétrant dans la douce chaleur de ce carcan de chair.

Le sentant tressaillir à cette intrusion, il ralentit, imprimant de légers mouvement de bassin, aussi doux que ses mains parcourant son corps, aussi doux que sa langue frôlant se bouche entrouverte.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit ce corps se détendre que ses va et viens se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son amant.

Tellement beau, tellement attirant, les yeux à peine ouverts, cédant aux appels du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Zenon sourit, qui peut oser appeler cela possession, il ne le possédait en rien, c'était lui qui venait de la capturer avec son visage rougit par le désir, avec son sourire à faire damner un sain... Il donnerait sa vie pour revoir cette expression sur ce visage... zuto zuto...

Un râle de plaisir franchit leurs lèvres quand la jouissance, délivrante enivrante les surpris au même moment.

Leurs corps se séparèrent, regrettant cette impression de plénitude qu'ils venaient de partager.

L'un contre l'autre, ils ne disaient rien, à vrai dire ils ne savaient pas quoi dire... cela s'était passé sans même y réfléchir, sans raison apparente...

Zenon se mit doucement à rire... surprenant son compagnon.

"Nani?" sa voix était devenue plus rauque, d'avoir trop soupiré...

"Ton premier lever de soleil ne?"

Homura ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire cette question dans la bouche de l'immortel... puis soudain il comprit ce que son compagnon essayait de lui dire...

"Hai" répondit il avant de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues...

"Il faudra qu'on en voit d'autre alors" affirma Zenon un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres...

Se mettant à rire à son tour Homura acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tète.

"hai!"

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre ... le monde avait réapparu autour d'eux, mais ils y feraient attention plus tard...

----

Grande pièce, métallique, froide et sans vie. Monstrueuse même. Le laboratoire de Litouten n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de câbles et de tuyaux. Aucun endroit n'était laissé au hasard, des cuves remplies de liquides presque luminescent encombraient chaque mètre carré. Et au fond, de longs tubes où semblaient baigner de jeunes corps pas encore formés.

La vision de Shien se troubla un instant, il fut pris de haut le coeurs. Cette endroit était dégoûtant , horrible, insultant envers tout ce qui constituait la vie humaine.

Installé dans son fauteuil, devant un énorme pupitre Litouten afficha son plus grand sourire,

"Voila les petits frères de Nataku, bien sur ils ne sont pas encore en vie, mais ils attendent patiemment, ne sont ils pas attendrissant"

Rencontrant les yeux haineux de Shien, il se tu un instant, craignant de nouvelles douleurs.

"Bon déposez le dans la cuve la bas, voila celle de droite. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce liquide est du liquide amniotique. Il n'y a aucun danger."

Dévêtant le jeune dieu, il plongea son corps sans vie dans ce cercueil de verre.

"Maintenant SAUVEZ LE!"

Encore ce rire!, Shien se promit de lui arracher de la bouche des que tout cela sera fini.

"Oh mais ce n'est pas si simple... la vie n'est pas donnée sans sacrifice. On ne peut rien obtenir en ne donnant rien en échange. Une vie pour une vie, un gagné pour un perdu..."

Shien souleva le scientifique de sa chaise le projetant contre le mur le plus proche...

"Arrêtez vos énigmes, ou je vous promet que je vous arrache la langue de mes mains... que voulez vous dire par là!"

"Oh juste qu'il faudra que quelqu'un daigne mourir pour lui redonner la vie... j'ai besoin d'une énergie vitale à lui insuffler, sinon son corps ne se réveillera pas... D'habitude j'utilise des soldats mais là je n'en ai pas sous la main, vous dévouerez vous Shien san?" Son sourire venait encore une fois d'apparaître, si fier, si sur de sa victoire...

Mais le regard qu'il rencontra le lui fit disparaître, aucune peur dans ces pupilles grises, juste une décision, prise depuis déjà bien longtemps.

"Soit. Que dois je faire?"

Kanzeon leva la main en signe de désapprobation mais Jiroushin la retint...

"Laissez le, il ne survivra pas si Nataku meurt de toute façon... laissez le c'est SA vie..."

"Demo..."

Se relevant difficilement Litouten indiqua la seconde cuve, celle-ci semblait contenir le même liquide que celle ou baignait maintenant Nataku.

"Installez vous dans celle ci, cela ne sera pas douloureux, enfin je crois"

Se détachant de ses vêtements à son tour Shien s'approcha de la déesse...

"Si cela marche, dites lui qu'il doit vivre, que je n'ai fait cela que pour qu'il vive et que..." une seconde il hésita, se mordant la lèvre... "je l'aime". Puis serrant la mâchoire " Si cela échoue, promettez moi qu'il paiera... qu'il paiera au centuple... je vous en supplie" sa voix était sourde...

"Il a besoin de toi" ne réussi qu'a répondre la déesse...

"Je serais toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive... je ne peux pas continuer sans lui... PROMETTEZ"

"Je... je promet"

**i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **

**and though you're still with me **

**i've been alone all along **

S'allongeant à son tour dans le liquide glacé Shien ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois...

"Bien nous pouvons commencer " ricana Litouten... " Sayonara Shien Sama!"

Appuyant sur quelques boutons une ronronnement de machine se fit entendre. Les deux cuves s'illuminèrent alors, semblant s'échanger ces particules lumineuses qui les constituait.

Peu à peu la carcan de verre de Shien semblait perdre de sa puissance alors que celui de Nataku devenait de plus en plus éblouissant.

Kanzeon serrais les poings, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi elle ne le permettrait pas. faisant appel à toute sa force elle assena un coup de poing fatal à Litouten, le laissant évanoui sur sa console.

Puis courant jusqu'à la cuve ou résidait Shien, elle ordonna à Jiroushin de transporter Litouten jusqu'à cette dernière...

S'exécutant immédiatement, il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Shien soit remplacé par le corps du scientifique.

---

De longues minutes passèrent avant que le processus ne soit finit. La cuve ou gisait le corps de Litouten était maintenant opaque. Et on pouvait facilement deviner que son occupant était mort.

Shien n'avait pas encore recouvré ses forces et ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Mais son coeur battait calmement, il ne courait plus aucun danger.

Nataku fut sortit de sa cuve dés que tout fut finit, et allongé prés de son second. Kanzeon ne put réprimer un cri de joie quand il fronça les yeux avant de les ouvrir.

"ohaio" murmura t il d'une voix encore peu assurée...

"Ohaio " lui répondit Kanzeon de bonne grâce avant de le prendre dans ses bras...

"Tu vas bien? tu n'a mal nul part?"

Etonné par cet intérêt soudain que Kanzeon lui portait Nataku se dégagea gentiment de son emprise...

"iié, tout va bien Kanzeon Bozatsu, ou sommes nous?"

"Nous t'expliquerons tout cela plus tard tu veux, maintenant nous devons vous rhabiller et vous ramener dans vos chambres... enfin dans une de vos chambres..."

Nataku jeta un coup d'oeil vers le corps qu'elle désignait à ses coté. Un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux dorés.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Il se laissa conduire dans une piece où se trouvait deux lits, suivant Kanzeon, son serviteur et son lourd fardeau.

Les ayant allongés tous les deux, et ayant pris soin de soigner leurs moindres blessures, Kanzeon déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de Nataku avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Restés seul, Nataku soupira, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé. Mais aux vus de Kanzeon , ils y avait eut de nombreuses raisons de s'inquiéter...

Se levant difficilement, il s'approcha du corps étendu encore endormi.

Presque machinalement, il caressa la peau de son visage, dessinant de ses doigts fins les contours de sa mâchoire;

Ce contact lui plu... il se surprit à sourire.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand ses yeux métalliques se posèrent sur lui.

Ces yeux semblaient, le chercher, semblaient ne pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient... Soudain il se sentit tomber à terre enlacé dans des bras trop grands pour lui...

"Vivant, vous êtes vivant... S'éloignant un peu de Nataku, Shien parcouru son visages de ses mains, frénétiquement, avidement, il dévorait ses yeux, il dévorait son sourire, il était là, et lui aussi vivait... pour une raison qu'il ne cherchait pas a comprendre.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les lèvres du jeune prince, possessives, réclamant leur du.

Mais ce baiser fut vite interrompu...

Nataku le repoussa, un sourire perdu au coin des lèvres...

"Je... vous devez me confondre... qui êtes vous?"

Le regard de Shien se voila un instant...

"nani?"

------

**when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears **

**when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **

**and i've held your hand through all of these years **

**but you still have all of me **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**heu… hihihihi… ca va vous ? nan pas frapper, c'est pas gentil et ca fait mal --**_

_**Alors voilà tout va bien, tout le monde il est content, tout le monde il est hereux et moi… moi je m'en vais parce que j'ai peur du lynchage collectif…**_

_**Ja neeeeeeeeeee !**_

_**Fanny**_

_**Reviews ? lettres de menaces ?**_

_Traduction de la chanson :_

_Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir cicatriser_

_Cette souffrance est tellement réelle_

_Il y en a trop pour pouvoir être effacée par le temps_

_Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_

_Lorsque tu criais, je combattais toutes tes peurs_

_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_

_Mais tu as toujours tout de moi_

_Tu me captivais_

_Par ta lumière si résonnante_

_Mais maintenant je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissé derrière_

_Ton visage hante mes rêves pour une fois tranquilles_

_Ta voix chassait tout mon bon sens_

_J'ai tant essayé de me dire que tu étais parti_

_Mais pourtant tu es toujours avec moi_

_J'ai depuis le début été seule_

_Quand tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_

_Lorsque tu crieais, je combattais toutes tes peurs_

_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_

_Mais tu as toujours tout de moi_

--------------------------------------


	7. Se rappeler de nous

_**Oula oula oula...**_

_**Ce chapitre fut long a arriver... Et je m'en excuse profondément... Mais vous savez les fêtes, les bûches de noyel... bref S'cusez moiiiiiii ;**_

_**Bon donc voila le chapitre 7, je sais je vous ai laissé sur une mauvaise fin dans la chapitre précédent, et je voudrais vous dire que tout cela s'arrange mais ... je vous mentirais... enfin vous verrez si vous lisez lol**_

_**Voila donc notre cher Nataku en crise d'amnésie et Shien en crise de nerf... bref tout va pour le mieux **_

_**C'est encore une song fics :) cette fois ci c'est taking me over de evanescence!**_

_**merci encore à tous les reviewer... JE VOUS ADORE!!!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7**

**you don't remember me but i remember you **

**i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you **

**but who can decide what they dream? **

**and dream i do... **

**-**

Assis sur le sol devenu trop froid, Shien regardait incrédule, le jeune homme en face de lui.

"Qu'avez vous dit?"

"Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes..." Murmura Nataku soudain mal à l'aise ...

Sans même y réfléchir Shien agrippa les épaules du jeune dieu, le secouant peut etre un peu trop violemment.

"Shien? vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi? de rien? de..." Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, les yeux qu'ils venaient de croiser exprimaient la peur... la peur de lui...

C'en était trop, L'immortel lâcha Nataku, le laissant s'éloigner de lui.

-

Nataku n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, Kanzeon venait d'ouvrir avec fracas la porte de chambre un immense sourire au lèvres.

"Alors ? on est enfin réveillé??? Déjà sur le sol Shien san? vous ne perdez pas de temps, les lits étaient trop petits pour vous deux?" Son rire cristallin retentit dans la salle. Mais il fut vite stoppé.

Le regard de Shien venait de lui couper toute envie de rire.

La tête renversée sur le lit ou il s'était adossé, un sourire malsain ornait ses lèvres...

"Qu'avez vous fait" murmura t il entre ses dents serrées...

"Pardon?"

"Qu'avez vous fait? KSO BABA! pour quelle raison suis je encore en vie??? pourquoi ne se souvient il pas de MOI???" son murmure s'était peu à peu transformé en hurlement alors qu'il s'était levé pour attraper Kanzeon par le bras.

"Il?" la poigne de Shien était insoutenable, il aurait serré un peu plus le bras de la déesse se serait brisé. " Il ne se souvient pas de vous?" La surprise de la déesse, sembla calmer un moment la colère de l'immortel. Il lâcha sa prise.

"Vous ne le saviez pas?" soupira t il

"Biensur que non!" hurla t elle à son tour, "Il se souvenait bien de moi, je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison j'aurais pu deviner que vous aviez été effacé de ses souvenirs..."

Puis s'approchant de Nataku elle s'agenouilla à ses coté. Ce dernier était resté immobile assistant à la scène sans oser y participer.

"Nataku de quoi te souviens tu?"

Le prince guerrier répondit brièvement, des combats, des ordres de l'empereur, son père, à aucun moment il ne mentionna Shien, ou même Goku.

La déesse était sans voix... comment cela avait il put se passer?

Lentement elle se retourna vers Shien, celui ci avait revêtu son kimono ainsi que son masque de froideur.

"Shien je..."

"Je sors" annonça t il comme une décision impossible à contredire.

"Kanzeon Bozatsu" il s'inclina une premiere fois " Nataku sama" puis une seconde fois.

Ces geste qu'il avait répétés tant de fois comme il était difficile de les refaire. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Shien se contenta de marcher, son esprit englué dans un brouillard de confusion.

**------**

Ayant retrouvé ses appartement Kanzeon fulminait.

"Mais c'est pas vrai, on doit etre maudit, ou un truc dans le genre, je vois que ça! JIROUSSSSSHIIIINNN!!!"

Accourant à son appel Jiroushin s'agenouilla devant la déesse

"Hai Kanzeon Bozatsu"

"Va me trouver les assistants de Litouten, il devait bien en avoir un ou deux, on ne monte pas ce genre de laboratoires tout seul, il doit y avoir des personnes dans ce paradis qui savent comment marche tout cet attirail. je dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Hai Kami sama..." Puis prenant un grande inspiration " ne pensez vous pas que cela pourrait etre de notre faute, nous avons pour ainsi dire interrompu le processus en remplaçant le corps de Shien par celui de Litouten"

"Urusei! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'y n'y ai pas encore pensé!!! c'est pour cela que je veux savoir, c'est pour cela que je veux comprendre! Ca ne peux pas etre ça, ça serait trop injuste..."

Courbant la tête, Jiroushin pris congé de la déesse.

"Oi, jiroushin?... et essaie de voir où se trouve Shien, j'ai peur qu'il ne perde tout bon sens..."

"J'ai déjà envoyé Zenon à sa rencontre..."

"Bien... va maintenant"

Assise sur son énorme fauteuil, le déesse se mordit la lèvre...

"Ksooooo"

------

"Tu devrais te bouger tu sais?"

Ayant enfin retrouvé son ami, Zenon s'assit à ses cotés. Le dojo, endroit simple ou trouver l'immortel quand on le cherchait. Adossé contre le mur, il semblait sans vie.

"Allez vous en..."

"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué... c'est quoi cette histoire? je t'abandonne une journée, et tout le monde manque de mourir? Et cette amnésie ça vient d'où? Le vieil empoté qui sert de serviteur à Kanzeon ne m'a rien dit de plus... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

"Allez vous en..." la rage de Shien devenait presque palpable...

Soit si c'était ainsi que leur conversation devait se dérouler, cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Zenon...

"hoooo, tu laisses déjà tomber? un petit obstacle et hop, monsieur le grand militaire s'effondre comme une larve? Il t'a oublié ? et alors? vous êtes en vie? il peut réapprendre à te connaître..."

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Shien venait de projeter à terre le rouquin écrasant son poing sur le sol à quelques centimètres de sa tête!

"TAISEZ VOUS!"

Donnant un grand coup de hanche, Zenon pris le dessus sur son ami, lui assenant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

"Toujours si parfait, toujours si droit, tu n'a jamais fait que te protéger du monde extérieur, serais tu si lâche que cela? c'est si facile d'abandonner? hein? Shien san?"

Cette fois ci ce ne fut pas le sol qui essuya les coups de l'immortel, mais bien Zenon. S'étant relevés tous les deux, l'immortel venait d'accuser un coup de pied dans le ventre.

"Je vous interdit de me parler ainsi! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai perdu... vous ne savez pas"

"Alors dis le moi? je suis tout ouïe " Un autre coup puis un autre, leurs paroles s'envolaient au fur et à mesure de leur combat.

"Il... il peut refaire sa vie, repartir à zéro, je ne lui enlèverais pas cette chance!" essoufflé, blessé et désespéré Shien portait ses coups avec de moins en moins de conviction.

"Tu l'aimes?" Zenon écrasa son poing dans ses flanc, criant cette question...

"Ca n'est pas la question" Shien le projeta au sol.

"Tu l'aimes?" se relevant Zenon failli décrocher la mâchoire de l'immortel.

"HAI!" Stoppant son poing avant qu'il atteigne sa cible, Zenon se mit a rire.

"Bien, deja on avance!, maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire?"

S'effondrant sur le sol, Shien lui lança un regard perdu...

"Tu retournes le voir et tu fais en sorte que cet amour soit de nouveau partagé, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais nul doute qu'il le sera de nouveau..."

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de l'immortel aux cheveux longs.

"Si c'était si simple..."

"Mais ça l'est, ça l'a toujours été, tu t'imposes des barrières qui n'existent même pas... va le voir, parle le lui... " Et lui donnant un dernier coup de poing sur le crâne "Et ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de mourir sans me prévenir avant, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant BAKA" Etouffant un rire, Shien acquiesça de la tête.

"Ja' !"

"Hai, sayonara... Zenon"

Se relevant difficilement Shien regarda la porte ouverte vers l'extérieur que Zenon n'avait pas refermé...

"Hai... la vie continue..."

-

**i believe in you **

**i'll give up everything just to find you **

**i have to be with you to live to breathe **

**you're taking over me **

**---------**

La mort de Litouten n'avait que tres peu ému le petit monde du Tenkai. Les causes de cette mort soudaine avait été étouffées. Une rumeur se propageait toute fois, il aurait été victime d'un accident dans son laboratoire. ce qui dans le fond n'était pas un tres gros mensonge.

Les blessures de Nataku et son étrange résurrection, n'avait surpris personne, ou plutôt personne ne s'en était préoccupé. En effet ils avaient encore leur pantin tueur et cela était bien suffisant pour eux.

Shien n'avait même pas été inquiété pour son étrange comportement à son retour de Togenkyo. Ce monde ennuyeux avait autre chose a faire que de s'occuper de petites affaires internes a l'armée.

Enfin l'amnésie de Nataku semblait etre partielle, en effet il semblait n'avoir oublié que quelques années de son passé... Malheureusement ces années comprenaient sa rencontre avec shien, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi.

Kanzeon essayait donc de découvrir comment remédier a ce fâcheux incident.

**-----**

"Voilà, Kami sama, je vous amène Kimiko sama. Elle a aidé Litouten lors de ses expériences, je l'ai découverte ce matin dans le laboratoire, elle semblait parfaitement connaître les lieux."

"Merci Jiroushin! tu peux disposer"

Kanzeon s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, regardant d'un oeil sévère la personne qui était agenouillée devant elle.

"Alors, tu préfères parler seule? ou je doit te questionner?"

"Que voulez vous savoir kami sama," sa voix était effrayée et son regard devenait de plus en plus fuyant.

"Sais tu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le laboratoire de Litouten? "

"Vous voulez parler de la mort de Monseigneur Litouten?"

"Oui exactement... "

"Il y a eut un accident" répondit elle sur la défensive" je n'y était pas, je n'y suis pour rien..."

"Oh... ne t'inquiète pas je le sais bien, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai faite venir... Je vais te révéler quelques chose, mais sache que si tu ne garde pas tout cela pour toi, je te ferais châtier dans les minutes qui suivront ton indiscrétion..."

"Hai, kami sama, jamais je ne vous trahirait..."

Kanzeon se mit donc en peine de tout lui raconter, les blessures mortelles de nataku, le transfert de fluide vitale entre shien et le jeune prince, l'échange entre shien et litouten et enfin la perte de mémoire de nataku. ayant finit son récit, elle lui demanda si elle avait deja assisté a une résurrection grâce aux machines de Litouten.

"Nous n'avions jamais tenté de résurrection au par avant... Monseigneur disait que cela n'était pas nécessaire d'améliorer le processus vu qu'il avait des remplaçant..."

Instinctivement elle se mordit les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la déesse....

"Bien bien continue;..."

"Le phénomène de reconstruction cellulaire est encore imparfait, il peut régénère les tissus et les muscles mais a quelques difficulté a régénérer les connections nerveuses au niveau synaptique."

"Voudrais tu insinuer que c'est pour cela que Nataku a perdu sa mémoire? parce que la résurrection a été incomplète?"

"Il est possible aussi que l'échange que vous ayez fait entre les corps de Shien sama et Litouten sama en soit la cause mais les deux hypothèses se tiennent."

"Bien bien... et crois tu que cela soit remédiable? nataku peut il retrouver sa mémoire?"

"Je ne peux vous le dire kanzeon bozatsu sama, cette expérience fut la premiere, mais si j'en crois ce que Litouten sama m'a toujours expliqué, les neurones peuvent se régénérer par eux mêmes si des stimuli extérieurs les y contraignent."

"Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir"

"Aide le a se souvenir, racontez lui son passé, expliquez lui en détail qui sont les gens qu'il a oublié, son cerveau ferra peut etre le reste..."

"Bien... je n'ai plus besoin de toi... tu peux t'en aller, mais n'oublie pas, tout ce que tu auras entendu dans cette piece doit rester secret... sinon... tu n'auras pas assez de larme pour pleurer ta douleur!" la voix de kanzeon était devenu d'une extrême froideur... sa menace était réelle... et elle voulait que Kimiko le comprenne bien.

"hai kami sama... il en va de soi... arigato"

-

Kanzeon resta quelques instant a regarder les nénuphars qui bordaient ses appartement... On devait le forcer a se souvenir... soit... elle allait s'y atteler de façon plus que divine et elle allait y réussir.

-

"Jiroushiiiiiiiiiinnnn!"

"hai kami sama, "

"veux tu m'appeler Nataku, j'ai besoin de lui parler..."

"hai kami sama"

------

Etendu sur l'herbe, Nataku essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette piece en compagnie de celui qui se disait etre son second, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne connaissait pas son visage. Il ne rappelait pas l'avoir deja rencontré.

**-**

**have you forgotten all i know **

**and all we had?**

**-**

Et il l'avait embrassé en plus, contact tellement inconnu pour lui. Il semblait tellement heureux de le voir. Qui était il réellement pour lui? pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à se rappeler de sa présence à ses coté. Cela faisait en lui comme un vide.

On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important et qu'il ne savait même pas quoi chercher.

Son âme semblait avoir froid. Il avait toujours été seul pourtant, pourquoi maintenant cela lui était il devenu insupportable.

-

Et puis il y avait eut la mort de son père, un accident parait il... cela ne lui avait pas fait de peine, il n'avait même pas sourciller. Cela faisait il de lui un monstre? il aurait du etre triste de s mort, mais cela ne le choquait pas, quelque part il 'l'avait toujours souhaité.

Lui, qui avait osé créer cette vie qu'il portait en lui, qui l'avait amené de force dans le monde des vivants. Il méritait de mourir... en fait il l'enviait...

Mourir, ça devait etre si ... apaisant...

-

Silencieusement il soupira...

_"pourquoi n'es tu pas avec moi?"_ soudain cette question lui sembla vide de sens, à qui s'adressait il? il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur l'ombre qui envahissait régulièrement son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre vers qui se tournaient ses sentiments qui le submergeaient sans aucune raison.

Mélancolie, tendresse, besoin, c'était une nouvelle palette de sentiment qui s'offrait à lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils dessinaient en lui des arabesques de feu, pourquoi il les vivait si intensément alors qu'il n'y avait aucune personne qui les lui inspirait...

-

Confus et perdu c'était ce qu'il était devenu...

Son esprit était clair mais son coeur semblait avoir une vie propre, une vie qu'il avait oublié.

**-**

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, étrangement ce bruit fit naître en lui des flash trop rapides pour etre compris. Un homme apparaissant quand il en avait besoin, des pleurs, du désespoir, des questions, de l'amour.... Secouant vivement la tête il se retourna brusquement à l'appel de son nom...

Jiroushin se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres...

"Ah c'est toi?" Nataku se surprit .. sa voix semblait marquer une légère tristesse...

"Vous attendiez peut etre quelqu'un d'autre...?" les lèvres de Jiroushin s'étirèrent un peu plus...

"Je ne vois pas qui viendrait ici" répondit sincèrement Nataku...

Jiroushin fit quelques pas vers le jeune prince, demandant par un mouvement de tête s'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses cotés. Devant le léger sourire de Nataku il s'exécuta...

"Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien?" sa voix était pleine de douceur, il parlait à un enfant apeuré, il le savait...

"Ces dernières années sont un mystère pour moi..."

Le hochement de tête de Jiroushin marquait sa tristesse face à cette situation...

"Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire , mais ce n'est pas grave..."

"Qu'il y a t il?"

"Vous savez que vous avez failli mourir, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est réellement passé... n'est ce pas?"

"Kanzeon m'a soigné... c'est tout ce que je sais..."

"Vous vous rappelez de l'homme qui était avec vous dans votre salle de réveil, c'est lui qui vous a..."

"URUSAI JIROUSHIN" la voix de Shien venait de gronder derrières les deux hommes...

-

Se relevant précipitamment Jiroushin s'inclina devant son supérieur.

"Sumimasen Shien sama, je ne voulais pas vous froisser..."

"Je ne vois pas en quoi, le fait qu'il sache cela, puisse lui apporter la moindre aide" siffla Shien entre ses dents...

"Qu'es tu venu faire ici?"

"Kanzeon bozatsu m'a demandé de lui amener Nataku sama au plus vite..." marmonna Jiroushin, conscient de la faute qu'il venait de commettre.

"Bien va lui dire qu'il arrive dans l'heure, je me charge moi même de l'escorter..."

"hai Shien sama..."

S'inclinant une dernière fois Jiroushin disparu en silence.

-

Shien se retourna alors vers Nataku. Il recula quand il vit ses pupilles dorées pleines de colères se poser sur lui.

"De quel droit l'avez vous congédié de la sorte, qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit, il voulait juste me parler!"

"De choses trop personnelles monseigneur" Shien dégluti difficilement... son coeur avait des dératés quand Nataku le regardait ainsi.

"Et si cela me plaisait à moi d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire?"

"Il est parfois bon de ne pas connaître son passé.... _même si j'en fait parti_" murmura t il plus pour lui même que pour Nataku.

Inconsciemment il se mordit la lèvre... il était au bord d'un gouffre qui ne demandait que de le recevoir dans ses entrailles... Sa tristesse reprit doucement son emprise sur ses traits...

Nataku remarqua se changement d'expression sur son visage...

_-" comment puis je si facilement savoir ce qu'il ressent?"_ cette question s'immisça en lui alors que la peine qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui vrillait son propre coeur...

-

"Qu'il y a t il " demanda le jeune prince d'une voix plus douce...

"Je... je ne devrais pas etre là" finit par répondre son second... sa mémoire à lui était trop vivace, leur serment, leur baiser, leur amour tout cela était trop présent en lui pour qu'il puisse rester seul avec Nataku sans rien lui dire...

Nataku lui s'était réinstallé dans l'herbe, et regardait de nouveau les nuages...

"Non reste, ta présence me fait du bien... _même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi..._" Il avait dit ces mots presque dans un souffle, il se sentait soudainement si " à sa place"...

Shien s'approcha, s'adossant à l'arbre qui protégeait de son feuillage le jeune prince...

Le silence s'installa... Shien essayait en vain de forcer son coeur à prendre un rythme plus calme et Nataku, lui, tentait de comprendre pourquoi le sien semblait si apaisé en la présence de cet homme...

-

Soudain une goutte d'eau vint couler le long de la joue du jeune prince...

Une seule et unique goutte, tombée d'on ne sais ou...

Ouvrant les yeux il aperçu le visage de Shien au dessus du sien toujours appuyé contre l'écorce qui le soutenait.

Un tracé humide sur sa joue témoignait du lieu de naissance de cette " goutte". Shien ne pleurait pas, aucun sanglot ne secouait ses épaules... Non il était juste là, regardant son prince qu'il avait perdu, ne sachant quoi faire, ne sachant quoi dire. Ses yeux l'avaient trahi, ils avaient laissé s'échapper cette larme qui était né de son désespoir.

-

Instinctivement Shien détourna le regard, fixant maintenant un point invisible dans l'horizon.

Il frissonna quand il senti quelques chose de chaud contre sa paume.

**-**

**you saw me mourning my love for you **

**and touched my hand **

**-**

"Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le fait de vous voir triste me fait du mal, je ne sais pas trop qui vous êtes pour moi, mais j'ai envie de le savoir."

Nataku regardait Shien dans les yeux, essayant de percer le mystère de son propre coeur à travers ces iris de métal.

Shien tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son coeur venait d'exploser. Frénétiquement il enlaça le torse de Nataku, se maudissant d'agir si faiblement.

**-**

**i knew you loved me then **

**-**

"Pardonnez moi," murmura t il à son oreille " pardonnez moi, laissez moi juste un instant... laissez moi juste une instant vous prendre dans mes bras... je n'en peux plus"

-

Si faible, si faible, un coeur si fort, une âme si noble et pourtant il était si faible...

Nataku ne réagit pas, trop de chose se passait en lui pour qu'il réagisse. Il aimait ce contact, son corps semblait se mourir loin de cette chaleur qu'il sentait contre lui. Le manque qu'il avait senti ces deux jour avait disparu en l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, son esprit ne lui donnait aucun indice, mais son coeur lui semblait etre un terrain connu.

-

Lentement ses mains se dirigèrent vers le dos de l'homme qui le serrait avec tendresse.

Doucement il l'enserra à son tour dans le frêle cercle de ses bras. Shien n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de rester ainsi, il en aurait presque pleuré s'il s'était éloigné.

Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fitdélicatement Shien détacha son emprise du corps du jeune prince, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-

**i believe in you **

**i'll give up everything just to find you **

-

"Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez un jour vous souvenir de moi, je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment bien pour vous et votre avenir. Mais je suis égoïste, et je meurs un peu plus à chaque fois que vos yeux se posent sur moi et que je vois ce que j'ai perdu.

Je ne sais pas si l'homme que j'ai été pour vous était celui qui vous convenait, mais je peux vous dire ceci. Je suis Shien, votre second, votre dévoué. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous, comme je l'ai déjà juré il y a plusieurs années de cela. Je serais votre protecteur et votre confident si vous le désirez. Vous ne serez plus jamais seul si vous me laissez etre à vos coté.

Si vous désirez vous souvenir de moi, je vous y aiderais, et si un jour vous voulez m'oublier je disparaîtrais.

Je ne peux rien vous promettre d'autre, car mon coeur a trop mal pour prononcer des mots que vous ne sauriez entendre. Mais c'est ce que je suis, et ce que j'ai toujours été pour vous."

Ses phrases avaient été dites avec la douceur d'une caresse, cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Shien se sentait totalement vidé. Ses paupières se fermèrent, n'osant plus regarder le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

**-**

**i have to be with you to live to breathe **

**you're taking over me **

**-**

"Arigato" ce fut tout ce que répondit Nataku. Il était trop bouleversé pour dire plus. Cet homme qu'il avait oublié, il le désirait dans sa vie comme personne auparavant. Il se détestait de l'avoir oublié, il se haïssait de le faire souffrir par sa faute.

mais il se souviendrait... il se souviendrait de lui.

-

"nous... nous devrions aller voir Kanzeon... elle voulait me parler " Nataku se releva souriant à Shien.

"hai Nataku sama"

-

La vie reprenait ses droits... même si les choses avaient un peu changé... juste un peu...

------

"Comment va t il?"

"je ne dirais pas qu'il va pour le mieux... mais je pense que ça va aller... il est résistant..."

"Tu as réussi à lui parler?"

"Si l'on peut dire" Zenon se frotta la mâchoire..." il a des arguments plutôt percutants"

Homura fixa avec amusement son nouvel amant.

Tout c'était enchaîné tres vite après leur nuit de passion. En quelques jours tout le Tenkai semblait avoir subit une mini révolution. Et Zenon semblait etre le seul qui puisse calmer Shien.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux hommes se battraient...

"Qui a gagné? " demanda t il

Son regard malicieux fit sourire l'immortel.

"Devine? ça ne peut etre que moi... enfin il devrait aller lui parler... peut etre que tout cela s'arrangera..."

"Je l'espère"

Nonchalamment Zenon passa son bras autour de la taille d'Homura...

"Mais parlons un peu de nous... tu m'as manqué tu sais..."

"Zenon on pourrait nous surprendre..."

"pff on croirait entendre l'autre idiot au chignon... tu n'aimes plus quand je te prend dans mes bras?"

"Idiot"

"Oui c'est moi! mais ça tu le savais avant de fondre sous mes baisers..."

Il était impossible de résister à Zenon quand il prenait ce petit air sur de lui;

Homura se mit à rire... Sa vie prenait un tour si agréable qu'il craignait presque de se réveiller.

"Allons dans mes appartement" murmura t il

"A vos ordres mon prince"

Zenon avait encore une fois gagné aujourd'hui...

_-" décidément c'est une bonne journée" _

_----_

Shien venait de laisser Nataku dans les appartement de Kanzeon. Son regard triste ne le quittait plus. Peut etre pour les autres paraissait il plus froid qu'à son habitude, mais ceux qui le connaissaient ne pouvaient voir en lui que chagrin et détresse.

Enfin dans sa chambre il glissa le long de la porte en bois massif .

-"pourquoi lui ai je dis tout ça... pourquoi ne puis je garder mon sang froid quand il est près de moi... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, pas plus capable de se raisonner que Zenon..."

Ses mains venait d'enserrer son crâne.

Il essayait de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son ami, à ce que lui avait fait comprendre Nataku...

-" 'il réapprendra à t'aimer'... voila ce qu'il a dit... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple... Je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin de cet amour pour avancer, peut etre ne suis qu'un frein à son bonheur..."

_"mais il a dit qu'il avait envie de savoir qui tu étais pour lui"_

"c'est un simple désir d'un enfant capricieux..."

_"Et depuis quand le considères tu comme un enfant? tu te mens tres mal tu sais..."_

"je ne sais plus rien... "

_"Que dirais tu de l'aider à te connaître, de l'aider à te reconnaître... si cela marche tu pourras le retrouver et si cela échoue..."_

"Je ne pourrais pas le supporter"

_"Si cela échoue... tu sauras qu'il aura choisi sa nouvelle vie et tu continueras a etre son second..."_

"Sans son amour?"

_"Sans son amour... t'en sens tu capable?"_

"Non"

_"C'est pourtant la situation dans laquelle tu es pour l'instant... tu te caches les yeux de peur d'avancer, mais avancer est le seul moyen pour toi de t'en sortir... tu te meurs, je me meurs... aide le... prouve le que ce que tu lui as dis était vrai..."_

"Mais c'était vrai... je ne lui mentirais jamais..."

_"Alors ta décision est prise?"_

**-**

**i look in the mirror and see your face **

**if i look deep enough **

**so many things inside that are just like you are taking over **

-

Délicatement Shien se releva fixant devant lui le miroir qui reflétait son image.

Devant lui se tenait, un homme fatigué et las mais avant toute chose devant lui ce tenait un homme déterminé.

La flamme de son regard ne mentait pas.

Il reconquerrait le coeur de nataku, et si celui ci ne voulait plus de lui alors.... alors il aviserait en temps voulu.

Il était passé trop près du bonheur pour s'en défaire si facilement.

"Attendez moi Nataku sama... je vais vous retrouver..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bon là ça finit mieux ne?**_

_**si quand même... Shien est remonté a bloc et Kanzeon aussi ça peut donner que du bon? nan?**_

_**bref j'essaie de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible promis.**_

_**Merci encore de me lire -**_

_**une petite review? ZENTILLLLLLLLLLLLL ##**_

_**Au fait Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année :D**_

_**Paroles en Français de Taking me Over :**_

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi_

_Mais je me rappelle de toi_

_Je m'allonge éveillée et essaye si fort_

_De ne pas penser à toi_

_Mais qui peut décider des rêves?_

_"Et des rêves, j'en fait...."_

_-_

_Je crois en toi_

_Je renoncerais à tout juste pour te retrouver_

_Je dois être avec toi pour pouvoir vivre, pour pouvoir respirer_

_Tu prends mon contrôle_

_-_

_As-tu oublié tout ce que je sais_

_Et tout ce que l'on avais?_

_Tu m'a vu faire le deuil de mon amour pour toi_

_Et tu a touché ma main_

_Là, j'ai su que tu m'aimais_

_-_

_Je crois en toi_

_Je renoncerais à tout juste pour te retrouver_

_Je dois être avec toi pour pouvoir vivre, pour pouvoir respirer_

_Tu prends mon contrôle_

_-_

_Je regarde dans le miroir et vois ton visage_

_Si je regarde plus profondément_

_Il y a tellement de choses à l'intérieur_

_Juste comme quand tu prends mon contrôle_


	8. Une nuit pas comme les autres

_**Saluuuttttt**_

_**Comment allez vous toutes? passé de bonnes fêtes? **_

_**Voila donc le chapitre 8 qui fut le chapitre le plus rapide jamais écrit ( enfin en tout cas par moi lol) ... je sais pas si c'est la fièvre ou l'inspiration divine pais c'est 10 pages words se sont écrites en 1h30.... un record!**_

_**Bref par conte vous me direz si c'est bien ou pas je vous laisse seuls juges **_

_**Nous avions donc laisser Shien avec une idée derrière la tête : reconquérir Nataku... ( pause dramatique) va t il y arriver???**_

_**Vous le saurez.... peut etre pas dans ce chapitre en fait lol**_

_**Merci a tous les reviewer de l'ombre alias Maddy, gaby, mumu, angel, joe et ma chan et merci aux reviewer déclaré ( c bien il faut sortir de l'anonymat --) bref merci a tous :)**_

_**Allez bonne lecture **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Une nuit pas comme les autres... -**

Allongé sur son lit Shien frissonna quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa joue. Un fleur de cerisier aurait été moins douce. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, cette sensation sur sa joue lui était trop agréable comme sortie de souvenirs trop éblouissants.

Un son le fit se retourner, un murmure à peine audible...

"Shien"

Cette voix qu'il n'osait reconnaître son coeur venait de se l'accaparer. Cette voix c'était la sienne! c'était celle de son aimé mais il n'osait encore ouvrir les yeux, et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et si tout cela devait disparaître quand ses pupille auraient fixé le vide de sa chambre.

Alors il attendit, attendit que son hallucination disparaisse, que son rêve s'évapore, mais au lieu de ça un souffle chaud vint caresser ses lèvres, rapidement remplacé par la bouche de son possesseur...

Cette fois ci Shien ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient écarquillés.

Au dessus de lui se tenait Nataku et ce dernier l'embrassait de la façon le plus douce qu'il soit...

Son regard croisa pendant un bref instant ses pupilles dorées avant que sa passion ne reprenne ses droits. La langue de Nataku venait de quémander son droit de passage et Shien lui donnait avec empressement. Shien ne savait si il devait etre surpris, euphorique, paniqué ou soulagé, en fait tous ses sentiments semblaient se mélanger pour ne former qu'une grande mer mouvante et colorée où il se noyait le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'ils s'étaient deja échangé, ce baiser était plein de fougue de passion de désir, ce baiser était charnel... Et c'était nataku qui menait le bal, lui le suivait tel un novice, découvrant avec délice leurs langues et leur vie propre.

Les mains de Shien caressaient maintenant furieusement le dos de Nataku toujours simplement penché sur lui, lui défaisant sa coiffure austère, nouant ses doigts dans ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit...

Le toucher, le prendre, le posséder était son seul but, il était sien, il ne pouvait en etre autrement.

Nataku quand à lui avait toujours ses mains posées sur l'oreiller de Shien, soutenant son corps de ses bras tremblants de désir...

Cette éloignement devint soudain insupportable pour Shien, d'un mouvement brusque il l'attira contre son torse, faisant tomber Nataku dans ses bras.

Leur baiser fut du coup légèrement interrompu. cela permit à Shien de regarder pour le premiere fois Nataku en face.

Ses yeux étaient embués de désir et sa bouche bougeait suppliant pour un nouveau baiser.

"Nataku vous êtes sur?" réussit il à murmurer tentant de paraître moins affamé qu'il l'était.

"Je suis à toi " répondit simplement Nataku.

Pas besoin de plus de discours, pas besoin de plus d'explication, Shien se ré-appropria les lèvres de son prince mais cette fois ci c'était lui le meneur de danse et son élève était des plus doué.

Passant la main entre leur deux corps, Shien détacha la fine bande de tissu qui tenait le kimono de jeune dieu. D'un geste expert il le débarrassa de cette encombrant vêtement pour le laisser nu sur le drap qui les séparait encore.

Nataku ne put réprimer un gémissement quand il s'aperçut de sa nudité ainsi affichée...

Détachant un nouvelle fois ses lèvres de celle de son prince, Shien lui murmura extatique:

"Vous êtes magnifique" et encore selon lui ces mots étaient trop faibles. Comment exprimer par de simples syllabes disgracieuse la perfection de l'image qu'il avait devant lui.

Son corps légèrement halé, presque doré sous la faible lumière de la lune, ses lèvres rougies de désir, invitation silencieuse à la luxure et au plaisir, ses yeux brumeux, presque noirs si sérieux dans leur excitation... tout était sublime, tout, même ces légers soupirs qui s'échappaient de cette bouche faite pour etre embrassée...

Shien se sentait fiévreux, glacé, se sentait mourir, se sentait revivre, tout cela était trop fort pour etre exprimé par des simples mots...

Une légère rougeur apparu sur les joues encore enfantines de Nataku, cette simple phrase avait embrasé ses sens, plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà, ce qui selon lui semblait impossible.

Arrachant le tissu qui le séparait honteusement de son amant, il grogna de plaisir en sentant la peau nue de Shien contre la sienne.

Etonné, voila ce qu'était Shien, étonné de l'ardeur de son compagnon, de sa pudeur si vite envolée, de son audace... étonné mais exalté... il aimait ce Nataku, si sur de lui, si prompt à recevoir et à donner du plaisir...

Ses mains encore occupée dans son dos et dans ses cheveux descendirent sans ménagement sur les fesses du jeune dieu, pétrissant cette chair si douce et si ferme...

Si Shien avait pu hurler sans faire prendre peur à son amant il l'aurait fait de bonheur et de désir.

Trop beau cela était trop beau... trop fort aussi...

Trop fort les battements de son coeur quand il sentit la bouche de Nataku parcourir son cou de centaines de baisers, trop forte sa respiration quand il s'attarda un peu trop sur la chair tendu de son tétons, léchant et mordillant cette peau rendue déjà trop sensible par l'anticipation, trop fort son râle quand la bouche de son aimé glissa le long de son ventre laissant derrière elle un sillon de feu ...

Sans aucune douceur, Shien attrapa la tête de Nataku, qui se dirigeait lentement vers ses cuisses, pour lui prendre un violent baiser. Sa bouche se sentait vide sans lui, ses mains se sentaient inutiles si elles n'étaient pas sur son corps...

Assis ainsi l'un sur l'autre, torse contre torse leurs virilités se touchaient se caressaient l'une l'autre les forçant à soupirer de plaisir...

Nataku s'éloigna un instant du visage de Shien plongeant son regard d'un or sombre dans ceux de métal liquide...

"Shien... "

"Oui mon prince"

"Il faut se réveiller..."

"Shien, réveillez vous, vous faites un cauchemar, Shien..." _pas frapper pas frapper_

-

D'un bond Shien se redressa son lit, regardant un instant dans le vide, son corps était en sueur, et son bas ventre semblait se rappeler avec trop de précision de ce dont son rêve était fait...

Clignant des yeux il fixa la personne qui venait de le réveiller...

Un regard d'or pur où se mêlait gène et inquiétude se posait sur lui...

"Nataku sama" s'entendit il dire, avec un voix encore gravée par le désir...

"Je... je ne voulais pas rentrer mais je vous ai entendu m'appeler et puis vous râliez, j'ai pensé que vous faisiez un cauchemar alors, je me suis permis... pardon" dit il tournant au plus vite les talons pour fuir les foudres qui ne tarderaient pas à lui tomber dessus...

"Attendez" mais ce n'était pas une voix en colère qui l'appela, elle semblait un peu trop triste pour etre en colère...

"Restez"

Nataku se retourna alors pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui simplement enroulé dans un drap.

Son torse dénudé se soulevait encore de ce que Nataku pensait etre un mauvais rêve...

"Je m'excuse" murmura le jeune prince baissant la tête de peur que Shien n'aperçoive la rougeur qui venait réchauffer ses joues.

Le corps fin et musculeux qui se tenait devant lui l'avait fasciné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur venait de faire un dératé quand il l'avait vu debout devant lui, le torse encore humide de sueur...

Il était tout son opposé, long et fin, pale et gracile... Nataku lui était engoncé dans ce corps enfantin qu'il détestait... et avant tout chose, Shien était vivant, lui ne l'était pas vraiment...

Un bruit de tissu froissé le fit sortir de sa rêverie...

"Venez vous asseoir" Shien était maintenant posé sur son lit et le regardait de son regard insondable. "Vous vouliez me parler? n'est ce pas?"

"Oui... mais je peux repasser, je me doute que mon intrusion est de tres mauvais goût et..."

"Vous pouvez venir me voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit, je serais toujours la pour vous" le coupa Shien...

Il essayait de ne pas repenser au rêve qu'il venait de faire, il essayait de ne pas se jeter sur la personne qui faisait vibrer son coeur... Si cela n'avait pas été Nataku qui l'avait réveillé il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de celui qui aurait osé le faire sortir d'un tel rêve...

Mais cela avait été Nataku et se retrouver en face de lui était presque aussi beau que de lui faire l'amour dans ses rêves...

"Arigato" Nataku s'assit à ses cotés, laissant un marge de sécurité plus que que nécessaire entre leurs deux corps... Si Shien sentait le moindre effleurement de Nataku il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps...

"Qu'aviez vous à me dire?"

"Tu... vous... vous ne pourriez pas vous habiller auparavant?"

La rougeur de Nataku n'avait fait qu'empirer et il avait peur d'exploser sous peu si Shien ne recouvrait pas sa peau laiteuse de quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un drap froissé...

"Oh... pardon... vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis sous vos ordre, et vous faisiez ainsi .. avant..." sa voix mourut ...

"Je m'habille tout de suite..."

-

Envoyant d'un geste sec le drap qui le recouvrait de l'autre coté de la piece Shien enfila le kimono blanc qui était posé sur la chaise. Il ne remarqua pas le regard émerveillé de Nataku qui l'avait aperçu totalement nu pendant un quart de seconde, ni même la flamme qui s'y était allumé alors que ses yeux avaient parcouru un peu trop avidement son dos si finement ciselé...

Shien s'était dévêtu sans la moindre arrière pensée, il était un militaire, et même si Nataku était définitivement plus que son supérieur il ne pensait pas choquer le jeune homme...

Il fut donc un peu surpris de voir Nataku bouger nerveusement sur le lit quand il se retourna, le kimono enfin ajusté autour de sa taille.

Il attrapa ses cheveux et commença à les enrouler autour de son poing pour en faire un chignon quand Nataku lui attrapa le bras...

"Non laisse, ça te va mieux lâché"

Interdit Shien resta sans bouger quelques instants, les doigts de Nataku sur sa peau venait de lui griller le peu de calme qu'il possédait encore et cette remarque faillit le faire gémir de frustration...

Laissant alors ses cheveux courir librement dans son dos Shien pris une grande inspiration avant de se ré- asseoir au près de son prince...

Un sourire délicat ornait maintenant ses lèvres, il souriait peu mais là il ne pouvait pas faire autrement...

"Nous disions donc"

"Tu es mon second" énonça Nataku comme si cela avait été le scoop de l'année

"oui" répondit Shien sans trop comprendre ou menait cette discussion

"Tu l'es depuis de nombreuses années"

"oui"

"Et tu veux l'être encore" ceci n'était pas une question, Nataku énumérait juste les faits, sa voix essayait d'être assurée même si son trouble était plus que visible

"oui" douceur, c'est ce qu'était la voix de Shien... douceur et calme

"Pourquoi?" la question était lancée... trop grande question aux yeux de Shien, si vitales aux yeux de Nataku...

"Je vous l'ai dit hier" murmura Shien, priant pour ne pas à avoir encore une fois à ouvrir son coeur trop blessé aux yeux de Nataku

"Je le sais mais il y a autre chose, Kanzeon n'a pas voulu me dire quoi et je sais que l'on me cache quelque chose, j'ai besoin de savoir..." au nom de la déesse Shien frémit, qu'avait pu lui dire cette vieille folle...

"Que vous a t elle dit?"

"Qu"elle m'aiderait à retrouver mes souvenirs, elle m'a présenté Goku, il est tellement drôle, je comprend pourquoi il est devenu mon ami. Elle m'a expliqué notre rencontre et les bêtises que nous avions faits ensembles " le regard de Shien s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant... goku toujours lui..." puis elle m'a parlé de mes années passées, de mes combats et elle t'a mentionné à de nombreuses reprises, sans vraiment me donner détails... or je la connaît elle ADOOOORREE donner des détails, elle me cache donc quelque chose à ton sujet et je veux savoir quoi!"

"Lui avez vous demandé?" l'immortel finissait par croire que la déesse travaillait contre ses intérêt pour quoi lui mettre Goku dans les pattes et ne pas parler de lui... elle n'était qu'oiseau de malheur...

"Oui, elle m'a dit que tu étais plus qu'un second mais pas un ami, elle a conclut par: 'Si tu ne peux pas comprendre c'est que ton cas est plus désespéré que je ne le pensais' et elle est partie rejoindre Jiroushin... Je n'ai pas compris" son regard s'était fait inquisiteur... Shien soupira... Fatigué, il était fatigué...

"Elle vous a dit que je n'étais pas un ami..."

"oui... nous détestions nous?"

A ces mots Shien eut un hoquet de surprise...

"NON" cria t il sans le vouloir " jamais... mais elle a raison nous n'étions pas ami..."

"Qu'étions nous alors?"

Le terme "nous" ébranlait Shien au plus au point... Il ne savait pas si il devait rire de l'espièglerie du destin ou en pleurer...

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est préférable que vous le découvriez par vous même plutôt que quelqu'un vous le dise? à quoi vous serviraient des souvenirs qui ne vous évoquent rien... une histoire rien de plus. Ce Nataku n'est pas le Nataku que vous êtes maintenant, il n'est plus..." Shien se mordit la lèvre... sa peine était tellement vivace et dire ces mots lui rendait cette réalité tellement... palpable...

"C'est faux" s'exclama Nataku" il est toujours là en moi, sinon pourquoi ressentirais je des choses que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi saurais je des choses que je ne suis pas sensé connaître... Vos yeux je les connais -_ sans se rendre compte nataku venait de repasser au vouvoiement _- je sais quand vous êtes triste, et quand vos êtes surpris pourtant leur expression ne change qu'à peine. Cette façon de passer votre main sur votre nuque quand vous voulez cacher quelques chose je la connaît même si je ne sais pas comment... et cela me rend dingue... alors je veux savoir... j'en ai besoin..."

"Nataku sama..."

"Là! , tu vois, cette intonation elle me déchire le coeur sans que j'en sache la raison, je sais que tu es triste et ça me détruit de l'intérieur, tous ces sentiments ne m'appartiennent pas, ils lui appartiennent à lui... je veux redevenir LUI, je veux etre ce Nataku qui avait un ami, qui t'avait toi, qui que tu sois... Le Nataku que je suis n'est qu'une pale copie qui rêve de l'original..."

Une larme amère coula le long de sa joue... cela faisait plusieurs jours que son malaise grandissait, il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il craquerait... mais il avait besoin de pleurer il avait besoin d'exprimer sa peine, sa peur... Naturellement sans même y réfléchir il se blottit dans les bras de Shien, sanglotant comme un enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis si longtemps...

Shien le serra contre lui, réprimant ses propres larmes... comment avait il put etre aussi aveugle, aussi égoïste... Il s'était inquiété pour lui pour sa propre petite personne sombrant dans un désespoir égocentrique, alors que Nataku lui aussi souffrait de cette situation, alors que Nataku avait besoin de lui...

Lui n'avait espéré que le reconquérir, Nataku lui espérait retrouver sa vie...

"Pardonnez moi" ses mains caressaient sa chevelure sombre "pardonnez moi je n'avais pas compris, je ne comprend jamais rien... c'en est pathétique... ce Nataku qui est en vous, celui que vous appelez l'original, il est le même que celui que vous êtes maintenant, vous n'avez rien à lui envier, vous avez oublié ses souvenirs, mais les gens autour de vous ne vous ont pas oubliés... vous avez toujours un ami en Goku, et vous m'avez toujours moi ... qui que je sois... cela n'en doutez jamais... alors ne pleurez plus, vous n'êtes pas une copie, vous êtes juste perdu et je vais vous retrouver..."

Lentement la respiration de Nataku se fit plus calme, ses pleurs s'étaient taris...

Sa tête posée contre le torse de l'immortel basculait légèrement... sous ces douces paroles il s'était assoupi... ou du moins était trop fatigué pour bouger...

Shien souri, il est vrai qu'il faisait encore nuit et le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces quelques jours. Délicatement il l'allongea sur son lit, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, mais quand il essaya de dégager les bras du jeune prince de son torse celui ci grogna...

"Reste, juste un peu, le temps que je m'endorme..." sa voix était comme entourée de coton... Shien leva les yeux aux ciels se demandant si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un la haut qui le haïssait, ou qui l'adorait, selon de quel point de vu il se plaçait...

"D'accord mais laissez moi mieux me mettre, je ne pourrais plus bouger demain si je dors ainsi" l'emprise de Nataku faiblit un peu, et Shien pu se glisser dans le lit avec Nataku. Celui ci vint poser sa tête sur son épaule de façon si radicale que Shien n'aurait même pas eut la possibilité de protester... du moins si il l'avait voulu.

Son bras vint alors de poser sur son dos, presque malgré lui. Nataku accueillit ce geste avec un léger ronronnement.

"Oyasumi Shien"

"Bonne nuit mon prince"

---

Au début Shien pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, son esprit étant en ébullition constante à cause de ce corps collé contre le sien. Il n'y mettrait pas sa main à coupé mais il était heureux... et cette sensation semblait lui avoir coupé toute envie de dormir.

De plus la respiration de Nataku contre son cou était la plus douce des mélodies, il aurait pu tuer quiconque l'empêcherait de l'écouter encore et encore...

Mais son corps le trahit, et ses yeux clos se firent de plus en plus lourds... Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi qu'au matin quand une mèche de cheveux noir vint lui chatouiller le nez.

Au dessus de lui, le visage espiègle de Nataku lui souriait allègrement, sa main tenant la mèche fautive de son réveil et son regard malicieux plaidait coupable de ce forfait.

"Tu sais que tu as l'air presque gentil quand tu dors?"

Cette phrase si inhabituelle fit froncer les sourires de l'immortel...

"Pourquoi d'habitude j'ai l'air ..."

"... froid " Nataku venait de finir la phrase de Shien...

Le grognement outré de Shien fit rire Nataku...

"Et c'est pour cela que vous me réveillez?"

"Oui! tu avais l'air tellement heureux que cela m'a rendu jaloux... Alors je t'ai réveillé!" le sourire de Nataku venait d'illuminer la piece, Shien sentit son coeur s'emballer... fou... il était fou de ce jeune homme fou à en mourir...

Sautant du lit, Nataku apprécia à sa juste valeur le sourire esquissé de l'immortel

"Petit dej?"

"nani?"

"petit déjeuné? veux tu un petit déjeuné? ... Il suffit que j'appelle un serviteur et il nous amme..."

D'un bond Shien se jeta sur la porte vers laquelle Nataku se dirigeait...

"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici comme cela" sa voix avait repris tout son sérieux militaire...

"Pourquoi cela?"

"Si les gens vous voient sortir d'ici de bon matin tout en demandant un petit déjeuné pour deux il en est fini de vous... ne le savez vous pas... les commérages vont bon train et certaines personnes du tenkai adoreraient vous voir banni pour relations interdites et outrageuses..." Shien avait dit ces paroles avec précipitations, il n'aurait jamais du laisser dormir Nataku ici, il n'aurait jamais du s'endormir à ses cotés, ce qu'il avait toujours craint risquait de se réaliser et cela même si ils étaient innocent...

"Et c'est ça qui te fait peur?" le regard incrédule de Nataku venait de croiser celui effrayé de shien...

"Cette loi ridicule te fit peur? réellement?"

"Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour vous" sermonna Shien un peu vexé que Nataku prenne ça tellement à la légère...

"Crois tu vraiment qu'ils banniraient la seul personne qui accepte de faire leur sale besogne, crois tu vraiment qu'ils s'inquiètent ne serait ce qu'un instant de l'endroit où je passe mes nuits tant que je continue à etre leur petit pantin tueur... sais tu réellement qui je suis?" son regard était devenu perçant...

"Oui je le sais, vous me l'avez dit, ou plutôt votre père me l'a dit, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous n'êtes pas concerné par cette loi..."

"... oh... tu le sais..." cette vérité venait de lui exploser en pleine figure, il avait dit cela comme un défi ne pensant pas que Shien comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire par là... et maintenant c'était lui qui était désarçonné " oh que si cette loi _ne peut s'appliquer à moi_..." finit il par murmurer , un peu rauque... " parce que personne ne peut aimer une machine, une créature pas assez bien pour etre humaine, alors cette stupide loi ne me concerne pas, personne ne pourrait croire que l'on puisse.... vouloir de moi..." sa voix s'était teintée de tristesse, Shien fit un pas pour le prendre dans ses bras mais fut stoppé net, un grand sourire le fixait maintenant...

"Alors tu vois pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça ... alors que veux tu pour ton petit déjeuné?"

"un thé..." répondit Shien encore abasourdi par les paroles de Nataku....

"Un thé? ok va pour un thé, tu ne pars pas je reviens dans cinq minutes!..."

"hai.."

---

Se retrouvant seul Shien s'assit sur son lit encore chaud de leur leurs deux corps. Depuis cette nuit rien ne semblait tourner rond...

Son rêve tout d'abord... il en aurait crié de frustration si ce qui s'était passé ensuite ne l'avait pas calmé. Et puis cette étrange nuit passée dans les bras de Nataku et enfin ce dernier qui lui démontrait par AB que ses craintes n'avaient aucun fondement car personne ne pouvait l'aimer...

Et pourtant si il savait, si il savait à quel point il brûlait pour lui, à quel point il avait besoin de son sourire pour réchauffer son âme... si il savait cela il n'oserait pas proclamer comme acquis qu'il ne pourrais jamais etre aimé... car il était et au delà de toute raison...

-

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas le pas lourd de Zenon qui s'approchait de lui...

"Je passe juste en coup de vent, j'ai vu le petit sortir d'ici, alors ça se passe pas si mal à ce que je vois et ça en quelques jour, tu t'en sors mieux que la dernière fois!!!" l'immortel accompagna son discours désinvolte d'un tape retentissante dans le dos de Shien...

"Vous racontez n'importe quoi!"

"Oh! et pourquoi monsieur j'ai-perdu-la-mémoire sors de ta chambre à l'aube? huumm? me dis pas que vous avez joué au cartes..."

"Il est venu me parler..."

"ohhh et ça a dérapé..." hochant la tête en connaisseur Zenon s'installa aux cotés de Shien sur le lit

"Noooonnnn" Shien devenait de plus en plus exaspéré " nous avons discuté, puis il s'est endormi, et là il est parti chercher un petit déjeuné" son explication aurait peut etre paru plus crédible sans la mention "petit déjeuné"...

"... le pire c'est que te connaissant ça doit certainement etre la vérité..." la tête baissé, Zenon soupira de mécontentement...

"Vous êtes toujours aussi bouchés tous les deux, quoi qu'il se passe vous vous améliorez pas..."

La rage de Shien pris alors le pas sur son exaspération...

"ET ALORS QUE VOULIEZ VOUS QUE JE FASSE? QUE JE ME JETTE SUR LUI ET QUE JE LUI FASSE L'AMOUR ALORS QU'IL NE SE RAPPELLE PAS DE MOI? QUE JE LUI IMPOSE MES SENTIMENTS ALORS QU'IL NE COMPREND MEME PAS LES SIENS? C'EST CELA?? C'EST CELA QUE VOUS ARIEZ VOULU???"

"oulaaaaaaa... faut pas t'emporter... toi t'as besoin de décompresser, moi ce que je dis c'est que tu aurais pu en profiter pour lui exprimer tes sentiment, le sautage dessus c'était en option..."

Se sentant soudain ridicule Shien s'adossa contre le montant de son lit... C'était sa frustration qui venait de parler, il avait du se donner des baffes imaginaires dans sa tête toute la nuit, pour ne pas faire ce qu'il venait d'énoncer à Zenon... et même si il était heureux que Nataku soit resté avec lui sa frustration prenait une ampleur de plus en plus dangereuse...

"etooooo..."

La voix peu assurée de Nataku venait de le faire sortir de sa rêverie... Ses joues empourprées ne lui annonçaient rien de bon... avait il entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire?

"Je... je vous ai amené le thé... mais il n'y a que deux tasses... je vais en chercher une troisième, et posant précipitamment le plateau sur la table devant lui il ressorti en courant...

Fixant une seconde l'embrasure de la porte Shien se releva empoignant Zenon par le col...

"Je vous préviens si il a entendu notre conversation, vous êtes mort"

un sourire lubrique se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami...

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé de lui faire l'amour..." esquivant de justesse une coup de poing il vit a son tour Shien quitter la piece en courant...

"Ma ma... cette jeunesse..."

Et se versant du thé dans une tasse d'un vert émaillé, il sirota le breuvage avec un légère moue dégoûtée...

"pouah... ça manque de saké..."

-----

"kanzeoonnn"

"Kanzeoonn samaaaaaa"

"hai hai Jiroushin qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"vous dormiez? ne me dites pas que vous dormiez?"

"Et bien si je dormais, tu vois dans un lit on dort, a moins que tu ne trouves d'autres utilités a mon lit, si c'est le cas je suis toute ouïe..."

kanzeon fit mine de ne pas remarquer le sourire entendu de jiroushin avant de continuer...

"bon tu voulais quoi?"

"Vous avez dormi? toute la nuit???"

"hai hai... et alors?"

"Vous ne les avez pas vu? je n'y crois pas..."

"pas vu qui bon sang... Jiroushin parle ou je t'égorge de mes propres mains..."

"Et bien Nataku sama et Shien, ils ont passés la nuit ensemble nataku est venu parler a shien dans al nuit et il ont..."

Un "BOM" retentissant stoppa jiroushin net dans son récit.

le corps inanimé de Kanzeon venait s'étaler a ses pieds...

Se précipitant vers elle Jiroushin ne put refréner un fou rire après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal...

Le choc d'avoir loupé cette scène avait été trop fort pour elle... elle s'était évanouie ....

"faites de beaux rêves kami sama" lui murmura t il a l'oreille après l'avoir réinstallée dans son lit ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Donc déjà une chose : PAS FRAPPER!**_

_**On ne frappe pas l'auteur elle n'y ait pour rien, ou du moins que tres peu... si si promis...**_

_**Ensuite... LACHEZ CES FOUETS! je sais c'était pas gentil le coup du faux lemon mais bon c'était marrant nan? ... a peur**_

_**Bon oki promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre **_

_**Une review? allez soyez sympa... et pas que pour frapper je prend aussi les compliments lol**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Fanny!**_


	9. Jalousie et conséquences

_**Kikoooooooooo...**_

_**Alors voila le chapitre 9... **_

_**Attention ceci est un message de la plus haute importance... si vous vous êtes habitué à un ton assez mélodramatique, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre... Ce chapitre à été écrit après l'usage de produits illicites style aspirine et sirop anti toux... du coup ben c de la pure folaille lol**_

_**Moi perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :D**_

_**merci encore à toutes mes revieweuse avec une mention spéciale pour Angel qui me force à m'améliorer et un 'ros câlin à ma bêta lectrice Maddy qui me force a faire des lemon ( chacun son style lol).**_

_**Bref assez papoté... Bonne lecture!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de dire tout ça... il a entendu j'en suis sur... voila c'est foutu il doit me prendre pour un fou ou un pervers ou les deux... d'ailleurs je pense l'être devenu... La vie était simple avant"_

Se mordant les lèvres Shien parcourait les jardins du Tenkai d'un pas trop rapide...

Il cherchait Nataku mais ce dernier avait du le distancer, il ne le voyait nul part...

Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il devait effacer ce malentendu...

_-"Quel malentendu... tu voulais vraiment lui faire l'amour..."_

"Urusei"

_-"Je te faisais juste remarquer..."_

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, il ne sait même pas qui je suis..."

_-"Alors pourquoi a t il dormi dans tes bras"_

"Fatigué?"

_-"idiot"_

"Je te retourne le compliment"

Sa conversation intérieure s'arrêta nette quand il aperçu une silhouette recroquevillée sur une branche d'un des cerisiers qui bordait la rivière.

S'approchant doucement de l'arbre Shien sourit, il se souvint avoir conseiller de chercher Nataku dans un arbre quand les gardes étaient venu lui demander un conseil pour le retrouver... Finalement ses conseils semblaient judicieux même plusieurs années plus tard...

"Croyez vous trouver une tasse dans cette arbre?"

Surpris par la voix de son second Nataku failli tomber de son refuge surélevé...

"Shien... je.... " puis essayant de retrouver ses esprits... " Non"

"Je me disais aussi, sinon j'aurais pu vous prévenir que c'était peine perdue "

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat Shien vient s'installer sur la branche voisine de son prince... admirant la vue qu'il avait de cet endroit...

"Voulez vous qu'on parle?"

"Tu devrais etre avec ton ami" la voix de Nataku était un peu trop froide aux oreilles de Shien...

"Zenon peut tres bien se débrouiller sans moi" maugréa l'immortel... persuadé que ce dernier devait deja etre entrain de finir sa réserve de thé sans vergogne...

"Zenon.. joli nom..." la tristesse de Nataku devenait de plus en plus palpable , Shien du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

"Nous devons parler" sa précédente demande évincée, il venait maintenant d'imposer son choix...

"Que veux tu me dire? j'ai compris tu sais..." le regard d'or du jeune homme venait de glisser sur son second... ce dernier manqua un battement de coeur quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait pleuré...

"Quoi? qu'avez vous compris..." Shien essaya de se calmer..." ce que vous avez entendu... je .. j'étais en colère et Zenon est tellement..."

"Je n'ai rien entendu... enfin je suis arrivé quand ton ami parlait d'exprimer tes sentiments et de" la couleur des joues de Nataku vira au rose prononcé " sauter dessus... je ne voulais pas vous déranger..."

L'immortel accusait le coup... finalement Nataku n'avait pas entendu ses paroles mais la fin de celle de Zenon... Alors ou était le problème? ...

"Vous n'avez rien entendu d'autre?"

"iié... "

Un soupir de soulagement sonore accueilli cette réponse... la situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça finalement et Zenon ne mourrait pas encore aujourd'hui...

Les yeux embués de larme et d'incompréhension de Nataku se posèrent encore sur lui...

"Je ne voulais pas vous... déranger... j'espère que ma présence avec toi cette nuit ne l'a pas trop... peiné..." Le prince guerrier hachait ses mots comme s'il avait du mal à les formuler...

Peu à peu l'évidence apparu aux yeux de Shien... il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire...

"Le peiner? qui? Zenon? vous pensez que moi et Zenon?" Soudain l'image de Zenon lui susurrant des mots d'amour explosa dans son esprit et c'en fut trop: Shien fut secoué par un fou rire irraisonné...

"Ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi" répliqua Nataku... cette situation n'était pas drôle, et même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le faisait tellement souffrir, il n'appréciait pas que sa peine soit ainsi dénigrée...

"Ho.. hoooo... excusez moiiiii" Shien, qui sentait bien qu'il était entrain de gaffer ne pouvait stopper son rire, il était passé par tellement de moments de stresse et d'incertitude ces derniers temps que son corps réclamait ce moment de détente...

"Je ne me moque pas de vous, c'est juste que... Zenon... mon ... enfin... Zenon quoi... "

Ses mots s'étouffaient dans sa gorge tellement ils étaient impensables...

Ce ne fut que le bruit de Nataku tombant au sol qui le stoppa net.

Le jeune Dieu le regardait maintenant, debout dans un position qui ne laissait en rien douter de son énervement...

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle"

Descendant à son tour de sa branche Shien reprit enfin ses esprits... le jeune homme semblait froissé et ses pommettes encore humides le ramenèrent à la réalité...

Il était triste de voir Shien avec un autre homme, Shien en aurait mis sa main au feu... et cela... il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer...

"Nataku sama, ce qu'il y a entre Zenon et moi..."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir" le coupa Nataku d'un ton sans réplique possible...

"Mais laissez moi vous expliquer au moins..." Shien se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation mais le regard froid de Nataku l'effrayait de plus en plus...

"Il n'y a rien a expliquer, c'est moi qui ai commis une faute et c'est à moi de m'en excuser... Je n'aurais pas du vous demander de rester cette nuit, je n'ai pas pris en compte vos sentiments et me suis laissée abuser par les miens... enfin... cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous m'excuserez encore auprès de votre compagnon et si il le faut j'irais moi même lui certifier qu'il ne s'ait rien passé entre nous." Finissant sa phrase avec plus de tremblement qu'il n'aurait fallu Nataku tourna les talons et s'en alla le plus loin possible de l'immortel.

Shien bouche bée le regarda s'éloigner n'arrivant pas à prononcer les moindre paroles....

"_Ses sentiments_"? "_s'excuser_"? "_Compagnon_?" "_Rien passé entre nous?_" ces mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans ordre précis... soudain il réalisa...

Nataku était... jaloux???!!???

"Masaka" murmura t il

Le son de sa propre voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur, balayant le paysage du regard il remarqua avec effroi que son jeune prince avait disparu... sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer...

Sans perdre le moindre instant il retourna dans ses appartements en courant... il devait parler à Zenon... TOUT DE SUITE!

----

"Kanzeon... arrêtez de vous énerver ça ne sert à rien..."

"Mais mais... tu ne te rends pas compte, ils couchent ensemble et..."

"Dorment, dorment ensemble il ne s'est rien passé d'autre"

"Bon même... passons, ce n'est qu'un détail... ils dorment ensemble et moi qu'est ce que je fait pendant ce temps là... JE DORS AUSSI!!! j'ai honte tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai loupé ce moment parce que Morphée m'avait emprisonné dans ses filets..."

"Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, vous n'avez rien loupé, même pas un petit baiser... calmez vous..."

"Jiroushin, redis moi ce qu'ils ont fait?" Kanzeon lança à son serviteur le regard d'un enfant qui attend son histoire avant de sombrer dans de doux rêves...

Soupirant de lassitude Jiroushin s'assit au bord du lit de la déesse... il allait encore tout lui raconter... pour la dixième fois de la journée... fallait il qu'il l'aim... enfin qu'il l'apprécie... en tant que Kami sama bien entendu... hum...

"Et surtout insiste bien sur le moment ou il le prend dans ses bras..." les étoiles dans les yeux Kanzeon dévorait le sombre conteur du regard... c'était son passage favori.

"hai .. Kami sama"

-----

"ZENOOONNN"

"SHIIEEENNNN" imitant le cri de son ami déboulant dans la piece Zenon lui lança un regard amusé...

"Il faut qu'on parle!"

"Quoi tu me quittes après tant d'année de bonheur?" Zenon pris un mou boudeuse digne des plus mauvais téléfilms que l'on pouvait trouver sur terre...

"Justement c'est de ça dont je voudrais vous parler!" le sérieux de Shien désarçonna le rouquin... euh il plaisantait lui...

"Nani???"

"Nataku..." reprenant son souffle Shien s'assit dans la chaise en face de celle de son ami " il croit que... nous sommes ensembles..."

La premiere surprise passée, les yeux de Zenon s'écarquillèrent pour laisser la place à un fou rire sonore... plié en deux sur sa chaise il s'en étouffait presque...

"Oui... oui... je sais, j'ai eut la même réaction que vous mais là n'est pas le sujet..."

"Toi? et moi? ensemble? main dans la main? moi passant la main dans ton... chignon... " Zenon n'en pouvait plus, si il ne se tenait pas à la table il en serait tombé par terre...

"Zenon ça suffit maintenant..."

"Toi, m'appelant mon roudoudou en nacre... vas y essaye juste pour me faire plaisir mon beau ténébreux..." des larmes coulaient maintenant surs ses joues et ses cotes le faisait abominablement souffrir mais les images qui lui venaient était si drôles qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

"ZENON CA SUFFIT!" le ton agacé de Shien calma un peu le rire frénétique de son ami...

"Pardon pardon... là, ça y est, ça va mieux... alors tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi mon ange?"

"Arrêtez ça de suite! "

"Arrêter quoi mon ben étalon..."

"Zenoooonnn...." le regarde de mercure de Shien fini de dissuader totalement l'immortel de continuer sur sa lancée...

"Hum... bon ça va si on peut même plus rire... donc quel est le problème, ton petit prince a des idées saugrenue, en quoi ça me concerne?"

"Il... semblait contrarié..." un peu gêné Shien se mit à bouger sur son siège... décidément il n'était pas fait pour toutes ces complications...

"hohooooo mais voila que ça se précise... contrarié à quel point?"

"Il m'a dit de vous présenter ses excuse et de vous assurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous cette nuit et qu'il avait profité de moi sans prendre garde à mes sentiments..."

"Mon dieu... mais il est pire que toi ce gamin... vous prenez des cours pour etre aussi décalés de la réalité? nan parce que là, que vous soyez aussi enclins tous les deux à l'auto flagellation ... c'est effarant..."

"Zenon... arrêtez..."

"Hum... donc on reprend... juste pour voir si j'ai tout suivi...

Il a passé la nuit avec toi sur ta... sa demande?"

"Sa demande, il a voulu que je reste auprès de lui..."

"Et tu n'en a pas profité?... pathétique..."

"Zenon!!!!"

"Je récapitule je te dis...

Donc vous avez passé la nuit ensemble sur sa demande et au matin il est parti te chercher un petit déjeuner... jusque là c'est bon?"

"Oui..." Shien bouillonnait de voir un air satisfait se peindre sur les traits de Zenon.

"Ensuite quand il est revenu il a cru que nous étions un couple " à ces mots Zenon étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire " ... et il s'est enfui... toujours bon?"

"Oui..."

"Enfin quand tu l'as retrouvé il t'as dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir "profité de toi" et t'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de moi..."

"Voila..."

"Et tu n'as pas profité de cet aveu pour te jeter sur lui?"

"Pardon?????"

Prononçant ses mots avec un lenteur calculée Zenon articula le plus possible ...

"Et Tu N'as Pas ProFiTé De Cet AVEU Pour Te JeTer Sur Lui??? y a un mot que tu comprends pas?"

"Comment? quoi???"

"Oki je reprend pour le monsieur au chignon défait du fond de la salle qui suit pas du tout..."

"Il est jaloux, il t'aime, il te veux, il pense t'avoir perdu du coup il est triste, il fait un aveu pareil et toi tu percutes pas... HOHOOOO faut se réveiller y a des connections qui se font plus là!"

"Il... m'aime????"

"Non en fait il est dingue de mon corps si parfaitement sculpté mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir hein... Ho Shien... t'es sur que tu as pas perdu deux trois neurones lors de la résurrection du gamin parce que là .. t'es lent quand même..."

"Je... hein?"

"Oki... bon je vois... bois toi un peu de thé... et respire... je vais te ré expliquer..."

"Non... non .. ça va j'ai compris..." Son regard se focalisa soudain sur un point invisible...

"Il ne peux pas m'aimer, il ne se rappelle pas de moi, il... et puis... enfin c'est ridicule , il doit y avoir une autre explication... enfin... non?"

"Moui... il peut y avoir une autre explication... mais que penses tu de celle là..." prenant un grande inspiration Zenon prit un ton professorale " Malgré le fait que son esprit ai oublié ses souvenirs, son coeur lui se rappelle de toi et de ce fait il t'aime. Quelques soient ses trous de mémoires vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... tu sais le truc " âme soeur" et tout le déballage de guimauve habituel.... Et puis c'est pas plus mal, je vois personne d'autre qui pourrait supporter une vieille peau comme toi..." un sourire victorieux étira alors ses lèvres...

"Zenon..."

"Bon okay oublie le "vieille peau"... mais sinon je pense que mon explication est la bonne... alors qu'en penses tu, si on le vérifiait?"

"Pardon? "

"Dis t'es sur que tu as toutes tes facultés cognitives? là je commence de plus en plus à en douter tu sais.... bon je t'explique... on va rentrer dans son jeu... et si il t'aime vraiment comme je le pense.... il ne tardera pas à le faire savoir... il a l'air assez impulsif ton petit prince..."

"Rentrer dans son jeu?"

"Oui jouer les amoureux transis quoi... faudra juste que je prévienne Mumu pour pas qu'il s'inquiète mais sinon ça ir..."

"Mumu?"

"ha je t'ai pas dit? moi aussi j'ai trouvé ma moitié..."

Un froncement de sourcil réprobateur accueillit cette nouvelle...

"Ho! joue pas le rabat joie, moi au moins je tape pas dans la cour des primaires" Zenon ignora royalement le grognement de rage qui venait de se libérer des lèvres closes de Shien " Homura tu te rappelles..."

"Nonnnn"

"Siiiiiii"

"Zenon, vous ne devriez pas en parler aussi librement, les lois sont les lois et...."

"Et rien du tout, on est bien ensemble et nul n'est au courant mis à part toi... donc pas de problème et franchement je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie donc..."

"Donc quoi?"

"Donc à partir de maintenant dès que Nataku est dans les parages et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre je serais ton doudou d'amour et toi mon ange ténébreux..." (_ne pas rire ne pas rire..._).

Mais l'expression de pur dégoût de Shien fit fondre le semblant de calme que possédait encore Zenon... Hilare, il lui permit de trouver d'autre surnoms, si ceux la ne lui convenaient pas...

"Zenon... je ne pense pas que ce soit... une excellente idée..."

"C'est ça ou tu fonces lui dire que tu l'aimes... mais bon ça biensur tu ne le feras jamais... espérons que le petit prince aura plus de cran que que toi..."

L'air décidé de Shien surpris un tant soit peu Zenon mais il l'accueillit avec joie...

"Bon ... on peut toujours essayer... mais interdiction de le faire souffrir... "

"On va essayer ... vous avez entraînement ce soir si je ne me trompe?"

"Normalement..."

"Bon et bien je viens avec toi... nous ne devons rien faire de très explicite, son imagination fera très bien le reste ... laisse moi mener le bal... tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas?"

Shien hésita un instant...

"... oui... je pense..."

"Mouais... bon aller à ce soir et fait toi beau ;)"

Le clin d'oeil de Zenon mit fin à la conversation... Shien s'allongea sur son lit... fourbu...

------

"Idiot... idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot..."

C'était une jolie litanie que Nataku se répétait sans fin... il y avait aussi des "baka" au milieu mais bon le thème principal était donné ...

Enervé, triste, chamboulé, écœuré c'était à peu près le panel de sentiments qui dansaient la gigue dans son petit coeur...

Si il comprenait pourquoi au moins... mais non trop facile... Il souffrait sans en comprendre la moindre raison... pathétique et idiot...

"idiot idiot idiot..."

Voir Shien aussi "proche" de cet homme lui avait coupé le souffle, il avait du s'enfuir pour ne pas crier... et ce dernier qui venait se moquer de sa peine...

Pourquoi voulait il tant que ça lui parler de sa relation si particulière avec ce Zenon...

"Il est laid son prénom" siffla t il entre ses dents...

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de dormir avec Shien, de lui demander de rester auprès de lui....

Il devenait fou et cela l'effrayait... au début il avait mis ses troubles sur le fait qu'étant amnésique il n'arrivait plus à gérer ses sentiments, mais là il commençait à douter de sa piètre excuse...

Et ce soir, il devrait encore revoir cet homme, c'était son second n'est ce pas?

Plus? moins? il ne savait plus...

Et le "Nataku perdu" dans son âme commençait à frapper un peu trop fort aux portes de son coeur... il avait peur de s'y perdre...

En sécurité dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit... souriant malgré lui en repensant au doux visage de l'homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras cette nuit...

----

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa vous voila" la voix sonore de Zenon surpris Kanzeon dans ses réflexions...

"Zenon??"

"Oui oui c'est moi, bonjour... ça va bien? moi impec... on va faire vite ok?"

"Euh... oui... enfin NON quelles sont ces manières?????"

La caractère emporté de Kanzeon avait repris le dessus, elle fusillait maintenant l'immortel du regard...

"Ho pardon Kami sama , belle déesse devant l'éternel, je ne voulais pas... bon on peut discuter là?" Zenon qui n'était pas homme à se laisser dominer souri devant les yeux courroucés de la déesse...

"Parle parle si cela est tellement important..."

"C'est à propos de Shien et Nataku"

Entendant ces noms qui la préoccupait tant, Kanzeon s'installa pour ne pas perdre un miette de ce qu'allait dire l'immortel.

"Bon ils s'aiment, je le sais vous le savez mais eux... sont comment dire..."

"Aveugles, idiot, incompétent, pathétique, énervants, attardés?"

S'esclaffant devant les qualificatifs de la déesses Zenon s'assit à son tour...

"Oui, je n'aurais pas été jusque là, mais vous avez bien posé les bases ... bref... Nataku a cru ce matin que Shien et moi... nous étions ensemble" Il marqua un pose stratégique attendant que Kanzeon réussisse, avec difficulté, à ne pas recracher la gorgée de thé qu'elle avait dans la bouche...

"Nani?"

"Oui bon c'est une longue histoire, bref le petiot est jaloux comme pas permis... donc... j'ai besoin de votre aide..."

"Jaloux... déjà? mais il ne se souvient pas de Shien..."

"Oui oui je sais, question âme soeur si vous voulez mon avis... bref... j'ai décidé de mettre à l'épreuve la hargne du jeune prince, si il veux son Shien, il va devoir le réclamer... comptez vous m'aider?"

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit... Kanzeon trouvait cette idée tout bonnement GENIALE!

Se penchant vers la déesse le rouquin lui exposa son plan...

----

Le soleil commença à se coucher sur le Tenkai.

Shien avançait d'un pas hésitant vers le dojo ou il savait revoir son jeune prince.

Nataku deja à genoux sur le tatami ne démordait pas de son nouveau mantra.

Zenon adossé contre la porte attendait son nouvel amant...

Enfin Kanzeon mettait au point les derniers détails...

Le spectacle pouvait commencer....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alors? ça va pas trop désespéré par mon style ? lol**_

_**Désolée je vous avais prévenu **_

_**zenon devient de plus en plus incisif et je doit bien dire que j'adore ça lol**_

_**Bref la conspiration est en marche priez pour Nataku lol**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Fanny**_


	10. Psychopathes et Théières ambulantes

_**OHAIIIIIIOOOO**_

_**Comment ça va bien tout le monde?**_

_**Moi ? parfaitement merci o**_

_**Bon voila le chapitre 10 de cette fics… Je pense que tout le monde aura remarqué le tournant décisif qui transforma cette fics aux accents mélodramatiques, en une fics beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus débonnaire…**_

_**A vous avouer elle n'aurait pas du devenir ainsi, mais je dois bien dire que j'adore écrire ces passages… désolée lol**_

_**Bref j'en suis donc arrivée à la conclusion que cette contiendrait donc deux partie.**_

_**La premiere : Drama. Ou Shien et Nataku se découvrent puis se perdent.**_

_**La seconde : Humor. Ou Shien aidé ( est ce vraiment le terme???? ) par Zenon tente de récupérer un Nataku amnésique et foncièrement jaloux.**_

_**Les deux parties sont profondément et excessivement " romance" et avant tout Yaoi… Donc on va dire que les deux se complètent et s'enrichissent l'une l'autre, si ce n'est pas la cas... ben encore une fois.. GOMENASAIIII --**_

_**Sinon dernière précision, on m'a réclamé plus de Zenon/Homura, désolée mais ça sera pour le chapitre prochain. Zenon s'occupe activement de Shien pour l'instant mais promis le chapitre 10 aura son tiers totalement consacré à ce petit couple.**_

_**Voila mon TRES long bla bla est fini o**_

_**Merci encore à tous de me lire et/ ou de me reviewer : Je vous adore !**_

_**Bonne lecture :**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Psychopathes et Théières ambulantes.**

Assis sur le fauteuil de la Déesse qu'il servait, Jiroushin marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

"Fatigué... idiot ... dois pas ... envie... tres Fatigué..."

Se morfondre serait le terme exact pour son occupation...

Il se connaissait, il connaissait son propre esprit par coeur et ce qu'il y voyait ne lui convenait pas du tout.

" Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot!"

Selon lui, tout avait commencé il y a deux cents ans, ou peut etre avant... qui sait quand le temps passe si lentement.

Un geste, un regard, une phrase lancée à la légère et son coeur avait basculé... oh il n'était pas loin du précipice, mais là, il avait fait le dernier pas, le pas qui compte le pas qui vous fait dire :

"Idiot!"

Ou quelque chose dans le style.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait trouver plus agaçante qu'elle, plus frustrante, plus énervante, plus râleuse, plus gaffeuse, plus superbe .. qu'elle...

Sont esprit le trahissait, mais ça aussi il s'en doutait, quand le coeur commande le cerveau sort le drapeau blanc... Il n'était pas diffèrent des autres... même si il essayait de le faire croire...

Et puis quelle chance avait il? pauvre sous-fifre vieux et décati...

Ho il n'était pas repoussant, il était juste sobre et austère à en pleurer... tellement fade face à son amour... comment pourrait elle simplement le remarquer?...

Il était un meuble, une table basse, une théière, une chaise, tout au plus, rien de tres important mais qui manque quand on ne l'a plus...

Il devrait s'en contenter mais plus le temps passait ( et 200 ans ça faisait long ) plus ses désirs prenaient forme et plus sa résistance lui faisait défaut...

Puis il y avait eut cette histoire de pari... elle voulait sa mort ou quoi? un baiser? rien que ça? et après il devrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? mais bien sur... rien de plus facile... _"Donnez moi un scalpel, une lobotomie sera la plus efficace..."_

Pourtant il l'avait espéré ce baiser, mais elle ne lui en avait plus reparlé... elle avait du oublier... si peux important ce pauvre Jiroushin, si ... futile...

Il en aurait presque gémit de frustration...

Mais sa propre vie amoureuse ne l'intéressait pas, c'était celle des autres qui la passionnait. Elle, elle n'avait pas d'amant ni de passion, à son grand soulagement. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si la déesse lui avait parlé d'un autre homme. Mais cela l'excluait tout autant.

Si elle ne ressentait aucune envie pour personne alors elle n'en ressentait pas non plus pour lui... logique... cruel aussi...

Se recroquevillant un peu plus, un léger rire traversa la barrière fine de ses lèvres.

Il n'allait quand même pas déprimer... Sa vie était ainsi faite... Il s'y était habitué...

Aller! On se relève et on se reprend!

Obéissant à son propre ordre il remit en place son fidèle masque de "serviteur tout risque" mais une flamme douce dansait maintenant dans ses prunelles d'acier...

"Vous finirez par me rendre fou Kami sama..."

Il sourit...

----

Accoté contre la porte du dojo, Zenon vit arriver vers lui un Shien métamorphosé.

Il se retint d'émettre un sifflement applicateur, tenant encore un peu à la vie. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les nouveaux habits de son ami.

Habituellement toujours engoncé dans son kimono qui tenait plus de la robe que de d'habit de combat, Shien arborait maintenant un pantalon noir large taille basse plissé. maintenu à la taille par une ceinture en soie blanche, pendant négligemment sur le coté. Ses deux fouets y étaient rangés.

Son torse était recouvert d'un haut sans manche, d'une couleur acier. Son col mao tres largement ouvert laissait apercevoir la séparation de ses pectoraux enfin laissé à découvert.

Ses bras eux étaient toujours bandés, mais on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander pour une premiere fois.

Enfin un manteau sombre était posé négligemment sur ses épaules nues.

Un prince samurai, il donnait cette impression, et son catogan posé sur sa nuque ne faisait qu'amplifier cet ressemblance.

Si Zenon n'était pas fidèle, il en serait presque tombé sous le charme. Son sourire devait peut etre, etre trop éloquent, un regard courroucé se posa sur lui.

"Qu'avez vous à me dévisager ainsi??"

"Ola beauté, ne t'emballe pas, je ne te dévisageais pas, j'appréciais tes efforts c'est tout... et tout ça pour moi ça me flatte..."

"idiot"

"Pour te servir..." Le sourire de Zenon s'élargissait à vue d'œil... Shien était sur le point de s'en aller pour retrouver ses anciens habits quand son ami l'attrapa par le bras...

"Bon, plus sérieusement, j'ai mis la vieille peau au courant et..."

"Kanzeoonnnn???"

"Oui, sa majesté en personne, donc elle va nous donner un petit coup de main. Alors soit à la hauteur. Il faut qu'il croit que nous sommes ensemble sans que nous ne fassions rien qui le prouve... sinon tu devras t'expliquer par la suite et je sens qu'il est du genre rancunier... alors on rentre tranquillement et de temps en temps tu te débrouilles pour me dévorer du regard..."

"NANI????"

"Shuuuuuuttt tu veux que tout le monde nous surprenne? me dévorer du regard, me reluquer, me mater, enfin ce que tu fais avec Nataku, mais sur moi..."

"Je n'ai jamais reluqué Nataku comme vous dites..."

"Mouais.. ben m'est avis que tu aurais du, on n'en serais pas là si t'étais pas si lent..."

"C'en est trop"

Arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Zenon, Shien retourna par ou il était venu. Mais ce fut encore une fois la poigne puissante de Zenon sur son épaule qui le força a s'arrêter.

Au même instant la porte du Dojo s'entrouvrit, Nataku qui avait entendu des bruits venait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Shien, retenu dans les bras de Zenon, regardant son ami avec des yeux où des flammes semblaient avoir une vie propre...

Bien entendu n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre que les deux hommes se disputaient, mais pas lui, pas dans la confusion d'esprit dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lui tout ce que ses yeux voyaient, tout ce que son cerveau comprenait c'est que Shien regardait avec passion cet homme qui le tenait dans ses bras et cela lui suffisait.

Lentement il referma la porte du dojo, remarquant à peine l'oeillade amusé que Zenon venait de lui lancer.

Shien, lui ne vit rien, ni Nataku, ni le sourire victorieux de son ami. L'immortel voulait s'en aller c'était la seule information qu'il arrivait à gérer.

"Ha non, on a commencé, on finit. Au pire il s'en fichera au mieux il viendra me casser la gueule et tu sauras qu'il t'aime alors ... ON Y VA!"

"Mais..."

"Y a pas de mais, j'en ai marre de te voir errer comme une âme en peine, c'en est lassant. Non pas que tu es été un bout entrain dans le passé mais la ça frise le pathétique donc... on agit!"

Entraîné malgré lui vers le dojo Shien renonça à protester, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

"Oh et puis n'oublie pas, plus de Zenon san ou de vouvoiement, moi c'est Zenon et tu me tutoies. ça va tu va t'en sortir?"

"Iié"

"J'aime ton enthousiasme"

Laissant Shien remettre en place son masque de froideur, il apprécia de le voir ouvrir les grand battants de la salle d'entraînement avec un air conquérant...

Le rouquin sourit d'autant plus en voyant le regard ébahi et colérique de Nataku.

_"Allez p'tit gars montre nous de quoi tu es capable"_

_----_

_"Idiot, idiot, idiot, crétin!"_

Toujours plongé dans son mantra Nataku serrait les poings de rages. Il ne savait plus si c'était lui qu'il traitait d'idiot, ou son second qui s'affichait sans vergogne dans les bras de cet épouvantail roux.

_"Il ne faut pas que vous sortiez de ma chambre ainsi, les lois sont telles que vous risqueriez de vous faire bannir " MON OEIL!!!_

Ca n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ces foutues lois dans les bras de son amant.

Hypocrite menteur, traître... idiot...

Mais au delà de cette vive colère Nataku se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Seul face à ces sentiments qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens, seul car il croyait avoir trouvé un réconfort qui n'était qu'une chimère, qu'un rêve d'une nuit...

Un nuit qu'il avait passé dans ses bras...

Les portes grincèrent et son coeur manqua un battement.

Aveuglé par sa surprise et sa haine, il n'avait pas regardé Shien à l'extérieur du dojo et ses yeux venaient de le rappeler à l'ordre...

_OH Mon Dieu!_

Comment avait il put ne pas le remarquer...

C'était toujours le même Shien, austère et froid, mais ses cheveux attachés sur sa nuque, son habit sombre ... Nataku en aurait presque crié de frustration...

Et dire qu'il s'était transformé pour lui, pour ce crétin qui le suivait l'air goguenard, pour cet immortel qui lui lançait des oeillades provocatrices...

Le jeune dieu sentit les jointures de ses mains se blanchir... Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça...

Quelque chose au fond de lui réclamait cet homme et il n'allait pas se laisser faire...

Même si il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, même si il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait faire, il allait enlever ce sourire victorieux à ce bellâtre au cheveux roux et récupérer son... second...

Un sourire calculateur apparu alors sur son visage, il fut surpris en apercevant son frère jumeau sur le visage de Zenon...

----

_"héhéhé voila le gamin qui se réveille... ça en serait presque trop facile..._

_Mais ne crois pas que tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux aussi rapidement beau brun, il va falloir bosser pour avoir ton Shien... Et puis si je te le donnais trop facilement tu n'en apprécierais pas la valeur non?_

_Et crois moi il en a. Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites mais lui mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux... alors tu as intérêt à être parfait pour lui. J'ai du mal a me l'avouer mais ce vieux cornichon me fait de la peine quand il va mal et à premiere vue son bonheur dépend de toi... donc..._

_Tu vas devoir le réclamer à corps et a cri... et je vais te montrer comment faire !"_

Répondant silencieusement au défi que venait de lui poser Nataku, Zenon se colla un peu plus contre le dos de Shien, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"Ne le regarde pas mais il te dévore du regard... je pense que ton nouveau look en est pour quelques chose..."

Voyant son ami rougir son sourire s'agrandit...

Nataku venait de détourner les yeux, cette scène venait de l'achever.

_"Que le spectacle commence"_

_-----_

"Nataku sama"

"Shien san"

"Pouvons nous commencer?"

"Hai!"

Les fouets de Shien voltigèrent dans les airs, rencontrant dans un vacarme assourdissant le sabre iridescent de Nataku.

Un combat tant de fois répété, des gestes fluides ne trahissant en rien leur coté appris. Leurs mouvements comme toujours se répondaient à la perfection ne laissant place à aucune hésitation, à aucune faille. Zenon regardait ce ballet avec admiration, il ne les avait jamais vu se battre, mais chacun de leurs gestes semblaient trouver leur pendant. Une harmonie parfaite voila ce qu'il voyait.

Sortant un peu de l'envoûtement que pouvait avoir sur lui ce combat il se mit a étudier plus précisément les expressions de Nataku et de Shien.

Nataku tout d'abord, ses yeux bouillonnaient d'une multitude d'émotion, de la colère, de la peine, de la hargne du désir aussi. Tout cela se sentait dans ses coups portés, Shien ne le voyait il pas? ne le voyait il pas à quel point son adversaire le désirait? Zenon espérait que non, sinon le combat se serait vite terminé en ébats brutaux sur le tatami et ce n'était pas pour voir cela qu'il était venu.

Shien ensuite, son regard était proche de celui de Nataku, mais il était voilé par son calme légendaire. Ses gestes puissants son regard brûlant était maîtrisé par son flegme et sa réserve naturelle. Zenon se surpris à se demander si le jeune prince pourrait un jour le forcer à déchaîner toute sa fureur... certainement... il devait bien etre le seul à pouvoir faire ça...

Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Sont doués"

"N'est ce pas..."

"Ca y est tout est en place, le conseil a un peu râlé mais je les ai convaincu"

"Je savais que vous auriez les argument adéquats"

"La flatterie te sied bien Zenon... les laissons nous finir?"

"Oui je pense, ça serait un crime que des les stopper, ont dirait qu'ils sont nés pour se répondre..."

Kanzeon en put s'empêcher de sourire

"Penses tu qu'ils seront aussi en harmonie ailleurs?"

"Si ils ne s'entre-tuent pas avant..."

Le rire de Zenon accompagna un instant celui de la déesse...

"Jiroushin m'aurait sermonné pour avoir de telles paroles..."

"Shien en aurait fait de même"

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le silence soudain pesant.

Les deux hommes venaient de finir leur combat et ils se saluaient.

----

_Tellement naturel, tellement adapté..._

La danse de son sabre accompagnait avec grâce les volutes des fouets de son second.

Nataku s'émerveillait à chaque mouvement , a chaque nouvel assaut. Biensur ce n'était qu'un entraînement il n'y avait donc aucun risque de vie ou de mort, mais il y mettait toute sa fougue toute sa force et il sentait que Shien faisait de même.

Pour lui c'était la premiere fois qu'il se battait avec lui, mais son corps se souvenait de tous leurs anciens entraînements, son corps répondait de façon parfaite.

Quand on se bat depuis que l'on est né, on ne prend plus de plaisir à cela, c'est un automatisme plus qu'une action volontaire. Mais ce combat là était diffèrent, Nataku sentait chaque fibre de son corps frissonner d'anticipation. Leur ballet était fluide, brutal et entêtant.

Shien était puissant et tempéré, Nataku fougueux et inventif, à eux deux la communion était sans faille. Des sentiments du passés le submergeaient à chaque parade, à chaque attaque. Oui! ils avaient été proches, oui! ils avaient de nombreuses fois combattus, oui! ils aimaient leurs entraînements, tout ça il le sentait, il le savait et cela lui faisait du bien.

Peu à peu le monde autour d'eux avait disparu, leurs yeux encrés l'un dans l'autres ne se quittaient plus. Plénitude voila ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ravala un râle quand Shien abandonna le combat.

"Vous gagnez Nataku sama"

"Bon combat" réussit il à murmurer

"Arigato"

"Arigato"

----

"Avant que l'entraînement ne se continue j'ai une annonce à vous faire"

La voix puissante de Kanzeon retentit a travers le Dojo.

"Je pense que toutes les troupes de Nataku sama sont présentes" un brouhaha approuva sa remarque.

"Bien! Nous venons de créer un nouvelle esquade qui sera sous les ordres du Général Kenren et nous avons pour l'instant un manque évident de place. ce problème va s'arranger dans les jours avenirs mais pour l'instant nous devons remédier à cela en demandant à tous un petit effort" marquant un pause théâtrale la déesse le sourire au lèvre continua son monologue.

"Les chambres simples deviendront donc doubles et les chambres doubles accueillerons un troisième arrivant. La liste des colocataires sera affichée dés demain. Merci de votre compréhension"

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet escompté, les soldats se levèrent d'un bond critiquant ces décisions prisent à la va vite et qui allaient déranger trop leurs habitudes. Mais Kanzeon n'en avait cure. Ces "dérangements" ne dureraient que quelques jours et ça ne tuerait personne. De plus c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Kanzeon et Zenon pour forcer Shien et Nataku à se parler, ils devraient donc faire avec... voila tout.

----

Les yeux entrouverts Shien accusa le choc... que venait elle de dire? c'était donc ça le fameux plan de Zenon... fou! il était fou de lui avoir fait confiance, plutôt crever que de partager sa chambre avec ce malade mental.

"Shien San?"

"Hai Kami Sama..."

"Venez j'ai a vous parler, toi aussi Nataku"

_'C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai, je fais un cauchemar et ce cauchemar est orchestré par un psychopathes aux cheveux rouges et une dingue en robe transparente...'_

"Vous m'avez bien comprise?"

"Sumimasen?"

_" fous ils sont tous FOUS ..."_

"Vous déménagerez vos affaires dans l'heure, vos anciens appartements sont deja destinés à d'autres occupants..."

"Sumi..."

"Cela ne me dérange pas, je vais débarrasser un peu ma chambre" Nataku tournant le dos à l'étrange congrégation venait de signer le lourd destin de son second...

"NANIII???"

Shien s'étouffait il le sentait, en fait il ne se rappelait plus depuis quand il avait inspiré de l'oxygène frais... trop longtemps à premiere vue...

"Ouf! ... bon il est parti on peut discuter normalement maintenant, bon plan hein? allez qui c'est ton meilleur ami que t'adore?"

Un regard haineux fit taire brusquement Zenon

"Comment avez vous pu???... vous pensez vraiment que je vais passer toutes mes nuits dans les appartements de Nataku? qui dois je vous le préciser ne contiennent qu'une seule piece et qu'un seul lit!!!!"

"En effet c'est un peu l'idée de fond... un souci?" les yeux malicieux de Kanzeon défiaient gentiment Shien de lui répondre par la négative...

"Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes inconscients ... vous êtes..."

"Fatigués, on est fatigués de vous voir vous tourner autour sans jamais vous rattraper alors c'est ça ou rien, voila.. et puis arrête de râler c'est toi qui voulait le reconquérir non?"

"Mais ... mais pas comme ça, pas... aussi brutalement enfin..."

"Oh mais il ne tient qu'à vous que cela soit brutal ou non Shien san..."

"KANZEON BOSATSU!"

"Ma ma... ça va, ça va, si on peut même plus rire... Bon Shien, écoutez moi bien, vous voulez Nataku et je mettrais ma main à couper que même si sa mémoire est encore voilée ces sentiments sont réciproques, nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous poussons juste le destin , ça sera à vous d'agir ce soir ou les autres soirs, si vous ne faites rien, il ne se passera rien, voila tout..."

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais, allez viens je vais t'aider à déménager toutes tes théières..."

Le clin d'oeil de Zenon finit pas achever Shien, il ne pourrait rien faire contre eux deux alors autant abdiquer.

"Ho Shien san!"

"Hai kami sama"

"Superbe changement vestimentaire, si Nataku n'était pas déjà sur les rangs...."

Shien ne réagit même pas, esquissant de force un léger sourire, se laissant guider vers sa chambre par un Zenon toujours aussi bavard...

----

Jubiler... voila ce qu'était entrain de faire Nataku, il jubilait. Il jubilait car il n'allait plus etre seul dans cette piece froide qui lui servait de chambre, il jubilait car il allait apprendre à connaître cet homme qui l'intriguait tant, il jubilait car c'était avec lui qu'il allait passer ses nuits et non pas avec ce... ce... Zenon...

Sa joie avait été un peu fanée en voyant le regard effrayé de Shien à cette annonce, il avait regardé son "tendre ami" poil de carotte avec un regard de pur désarroi, lui pesait il tant que ça de passer une nuit sans lui? pourtant il dormait seul la fois ou il était venu lui parler...

Effaçant tous ces doutes de son esprit Nataku continua activement de préparer sa " maison" pour recevoir un invité, son invité... pour de nombreuses nuits...

Au début l'idée de Kanzeon l'avait révolté, de quel droit se permettait on de forcer une armée aussi digne et reconnue que la sienne à dormir les un sur les autres mais quand il eut sut le nom de son compagnon de chambrée ses à priori fondirent comme neige au soleil et il accepta l'idée avec bonheur...

Mais Kanzeon souriait un peu trop franchement, il savait qu'il rentrait ainsi dans une de ses sombres machinations, il la connaissait assez pour ça, mais tant que cela servait ses intérêts... tout irait pour le mieux...

Finissant d'installer le dernier vase, il manqua de le lâcher quand il entendit une voix derrière la porte...

"Nataku sama... puis je entrer?"

Il s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant pénétrer un Zenon enfoui sous deux gros cartons et criant avec bonne humeur...

"OKAERIIII.. bon je mets ça ou? sympa chez vous votre altesse, coquet, un peu petit mais sympa..."

"Zenon san?"

"Hai, je suis venu aider le bel argenté ici présent, il avait du mal tout seul... bon je reviens il reste encore un carton"

Sortant aussi rapidement qu'il était entré Zenon laissa bouche bée les deux hommes qui étaient restés muets...

"Je... il a tenu a m'accompagner"

"C'est naturel" mais la grimace de Nataku était trop flagrante même pour Shien...

"Sumimasen"

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, votre... compagnon est le bienvenue ici, après tout nous devons partager cet espace ensemble. Considérez vous ici comme chez vous."

"Hai... arigato..."

Shien ne savait plus ou se mettre, posant à terre le carton qu'il avait toujours entre les mains il se mit à détailler l'intérieur de ses nouveaux appartements.

Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, Zenon avait raison le décoration était agréable et fraîche, elle ressemblait à Nataku... cela lui plaisait...

"Shien san, je..."

"HAAAAAAA voila c'est le dernier qui aurait pu dire qu'il possédait autant de chose, faut dire que je suis pas habitué à le voir autant habillé, enfin... Bon allez je vous laisse et faites pas de bêtises hein?!" un clin d'oeil ironique et Zenon re-disparu pour de bon, laissant derrière lui un silence des plus pesant...

"... hum... excusez le... il..."

"Ce n'est rien" la voix de Nataku avait soudain pris des accents glacés... Shien quand a lui était deja entrain de rêver à un Zenon découpé par ses soins en fines lamelles...

_"a le voir autant habillé... MAIS QUEL ABRUTI!"_

_----_

_"_Jirouuuuuuuuushiiiiiinnn"

"Hai Kami sama"

"Ou étais tu passé toute la journée, je t'ai cherché à en perdre patience"

"Je... je devais réfléchir..."

"Ha... et ou t'ont menées tes réflexions?"

"Ce n'est pas important Kami sama, je vous assure"

Prenant un air faussement détaché , Kanzeon s'allongea dans son grand lit...

"Donc j'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui?"

"Iié"

"Shien et Nataku partagent dès à présent les mêmes appartements... n'est pas génial comme idée?"

"Nani?"

"Bon j'avoue c'est une idée de Zenon mais tout de même, c'est grandiose, après plusieurs nuits ensembles, ils ne pourront que faire face à leurs sentiments"

"Si vous le dites... mais n'est ce pas un peu .. brutal?"

"Pffff tu n'y connaît rien..."

Jiroushin fit une légère révérence pour s'excuser au près de sa déesse quand cette dernière le retint.

"Oh! au fait Jiroushin, tes appartements ont été relégués à Zenon et à son compagnon, pour cause de remaniement dans les disposition des chambrées. Tu devras dormir ici ce soir... Nous nous occuperons de te retrouver une plus belle chambre dès demain..."

"Sumimasen, je n'ai..."

"Ce soir, tu dors ici, j'ai fait installer un lit de camp... Mieux compris?"

"hai... "

_'fatigué... je suis fatigué'_

"Bonne nuit Kami sama"

"Bonne Nuit Jiroushin"

--------

"Sympaaaaaa ici"

"Zenon, peux tu me ré expliquer pourquoi nous dormons ensemble ce soir, et dans les appartements du serviteur de Kanzeon Bozatsu?"

"Je t'ai deja dis, j'ai joué les amoureux transit de Shien, du coup on a mis au point un plan, et tout le monde se retrouve à changer d'appart..."

"Justement c'est le coté " amoureux transit" que je comprend moyennement"

Un clin d'oeil malicieux calma un temps l'air furieux d'Homura.

"T'inquiète, même si Shien est devenu une véritable bombe sexuelle, tu me plais nettement plus..."

"Une quoi????"

Repoussant l'étreinte de son amant, Homura le fusilla du regard...

Deux jours qu'il ne le voyait plus et il apprenait que son compagnon fricotait avec son meilleur ami... fallait quand même pas pousser...

A peine contrarié par l'habitude froide d'Homura, Zenon s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit moelleux de Jiroushin...

"Bonne nuit beau brun"

"..."

--------

"Désolé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place..."

"Iié, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est les idées de cette Kanzeon..."

"Des demain nous installerons un autre lit"

"Ne vous dérangez pas"

"Si si j'insiste"

"hai"

Le silence était devenu leur principal ennemi depuis que Zenon les avait laissé seul.

Remontant la couette jusqu'à son cou, Nataku ferma les yeux.

"Bonne nuit Shien"

"Bonne nuit... mon prince"

Imperceptiblement le jeune Dieu sourit...

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o **

**hihihihi voila le chapitre 10 est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu?**

**Le chapitre 11 sera en trois partie comme la fin de ce dernier l'indique.**

**1 nuit, 3 possibilités o**

**Je vous fait de gros poutouxxxxxxxxx**

**Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Shien avec ses nouveaux habits… demandez le moi je vous enverrais le dessin par mail o**

**Fanny " qui décidément s'en sort moyen avec se fics "**


	11. Night Fever!

_**Ohaiooooooooooo**_

_**Bon je sais ça fait longtemps que vous attendez la suite et je m'en excuse mais le taff n'aidant pas DU TOUT je n'ai pas pu uploader beaucoup plus tôt...**_

_**Donc gomeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn -**_

_**Bref voila le chapitre Onze! ou comment vivre trois nuit différentes au même moment!**_

_**Alors bonne lecture -**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Night Fever!**_

Chambre Numéro Une!

_'Jamais il s'arrête de grincer ce lit?'_

Cachée totalement par la couette volumineuse qui recouvrait son lit, Kanzeon rageait de plus en plus. Cela faisait une bonne heure que la couche où dormait Jiroushin faisait un boucan de tous les diables.

Grincement après grincement la déesse sentait qu'elle perdait patience...

Pourtant tout aurait dut bien se passer. Elle avait jubilé en pensant que son plan avec Zenon pourrait aussi lui servir. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus les grincements se faisaient entendre, plus elle se maudissait , elle et ses idées ridicules...

**GRIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

C'en était trop! Assise sur son lit, elle avait envoyé un polochon à la tête de Jiroushin...

"VAS TU ARRETER AVEC CE FICHU BRUIT?"

Laissant glisser le coussin vengeur le long de son visage, Jiroushin posa des yeux embués de sommeils sur la déesse...

"Nani?"

"TU PEUX PAS ARRETER AVEC CE GRINCEMENT , C'EST INSUPPORTABLE?"

"Un grincement?"

"Tu... tu dormais vraiment?"

"Hai..."

La tête posée entre ses mains la déesse se sentait défaillir, il était impensable de pouvoir dormir si rapidement et avec un bruit pareil...

"Kanzeon Bozatsu?" la voix du serviteur, maintenant totalement réveillé, se fit un peu inquiète...

"Jiroushin, on va se mettre d'accord, soit tu ne bouges plus dans ce lit, soit je vais devenir folle..."

"Mais Kanzeon c'est vous qui avez voulu que je dorm..."

"Je sais je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais réellement dormir et..."

"Nani?"

"Nan oublie ça, bon deux solutions: soit tu promets de ne plus bouger dans ton sommeil, soit on trouve un autre moyen"

"..."

"Je SAIS: tu vas dormir dans mon lit..." la déesse avait annoncé cette phrase avec conviction et bonheur.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

_' Elle est folle, complètement frappée, complètement inconsciente... pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiii'_

"Allez Jiroushin, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ... je te promet de ne pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit" un clin d'oeil complice accompagna ses dernières paroles

"NANIIIIIIIIII?"

"Tu as que ces deux syllabes en répertoire?"

Puis se déplaçant un peu sur le bord du lit, elle tapota gentiment le coté laissé vacant...

Jiroushin les yeux écarquillés n'arrivait pas à y croire... Rester dans la même pièce, il avait fini par s'y résoudre, se convaincant lui même que ce n'était en rien différent de ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée... mais là... dans le même lit...

'_On m'en veut ou quoi?'_

"Bon alors? ta décision?"

"Hai.. hai... j'arrive"

Sortant du carcan chaleureux de ses couvertures, Jiroushin s'assit sur le lit de la déesse... hésitant fortement à s'allonger...

"Tu dors assis d'habitude?"

"..." Grogné... il avait grogné... il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette folle furieuse qui ne se rendait compte de rien... raz le bol!

S'enfouissant sous les couettes il se retourna promptement, affichant un dos colérique à la déesse.

'_Voilà, qu'on me laisse mourir en paix maintenant, ça serait la moindre des choses'..._

"Jiroushin?"

_'Ben voyons... trop facile...'_

"Hai kami sama?"

"Bonne nuit"

_'Je rêve ou j'ai entendu comme une air de satisfaction dans sa voix... ET EN PLUS CA LA FAIT RIRE!... raz le bol...'_

"Oyasumi Kami sama"

Fermant résolument les yeux, Jiroushin pria pour que la nuit passe très TRES vite...

- Une heure plus tard... -

"Jiroushin?"

_'Mordre... envie de mordre...'_

"Hai... kami sama?"

"Tu dors?"

_'Non je danse la polka avec un ours déguisé en ballerine... non je ne dors PAS...'_

"Iié kami sama"

"A quoi tu penses?"

_'A vous nue dans mes bras, dansant la polka avec un ours en tutu... FATIGUE!'_

"A rien Kami sama, j'essaie de me reposer... vous devriez en faire de même..."

"J'y arrive pas..."

_'Mais elle sourit .. je l'ai entendu, elle a décidé de me rendre fou, je vois que ça, ces centaines d'années à essayer de me faire perdre la tête, elle compte y arriver en une nuit... bah elle est pas trop mal partie... soupir'_

Se retournant pour faire face à la déesse Jiroushin manqua un battement de coeur...

Allongée dans un lit bordé de broderies blanches et or, la déesse ressemblait à une enfant innocente...

_'Qu'elle n'est pas'_

Instinctivement Jiroushin serra les poings...

"Bon, que voulez vous faire?"

Un regard attendrissant servi de réponse à sa question...

'_Argh... en fait elle veut pas me rendre fou, elle veut juste ma mort... ARGGHH'_

"Une histoire?"

"NANIII?"

"Tu répètes beaucoup ce mot je trouve..."

"Vous me demandez des choses étranges je trouve..."

"Alllllllleeeeeeezzzzzzzz"

'_Un corde? allez zou un canif bien aiguisez et on en parle plus...'_

"Quel genre d'histoire voulez vous ?"

La déesse se dégagea un peu de sa masse de tissu dévoilant un sourire disproportionné...

"Une histoire d'amouuuuuuurrrrrr"

_'Pas grave de toute façon elle me plaisait pas tant que ça cette vie... adieu...'_

" Kanzeon Bosatzu... vous ne pensez pas que vous avez passé l'âge ( moi aussi d'ailleurs) de réclamer des histoires... surtout d'amour..."

"Mais Jiroushin... je m'ennuiiiiiiiiii"

"Dormez..."

"Jirouuuushiiiiiiiiiinnn"

Un main fine et élancée vint s'agripper au kimono du serviteur... tiraillant doucement pour plaider sa cause...

"Bon bon... lâchez moi... vous l'aurez votre histoire..."

S'adossant aux coussins qu'il avait préalablement redressé, Jiroushin commença à narrer son conte pour enfant...

- Une heure plus tard ... -

Allongé pour de bon, Jiroushin appréciât à sa juste valeur la respiration lente de la déesse... elle dormait... ENFIN...

Il lui tournait la dos, c'était la seule protection qu'il savait efficace contre son coeur un peu trop entreprenant... Il ne dormirait pas, il le savait, mais tant qu'elle ne le torturait pas, tout se passerait pour le mieux...

Fermant les yeux avec un soupir de contentement, il se laissa glisser au coeur de ses pensées...

Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'un main se pose sur ses hanches...

"Argh" hoqueta t il, assez doucement pour ne pas réveiller la déesse...

Cette main était innocent, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas une raison, d'autant plus qu'elle glissait maintenant vers son ventre...

Tétanisé, Jiroushin n'osait plus bouger, attendant comme un supplicié, le calvaire qui semblait être proche...

Il sursauta quand il senti la poitrine de la déesse contre son dos...

Kanzeon grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se coller franchement au corps de son serviteur, l'entourant de son bras possessif...

_'Calllllllllmmmeeeee.. y a pas de raison de s'affoler, elle dort, c'est tout, elle me prend juste pour son .. coussin... ça va aller... il suffit juste que je bouge un peu et...'_

Mais le mouvement de désincarcération de l'immortel ne fit que forcer la déesse à resserrer sa prise sur son doudou nocturne...

Malgré lui il ne pu retenir un soupir de frustration...

_'Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'_

Tentant de reprendre son calme... et son souffle, il essaya de se dire que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il suffisait d'essayer de l'ignorer...

Cela marcha... un temps... avant que la déesse ne se mette à rêver... et son rêve ne devait pas contenir que des nounours et de la barbe à papa...

_'Bon elle soupire dans son rêve, y a pas de raison de s'affoler du coup c'est un cauchemar... un cauchemar où elle caresse son ennemi avec passion... voila tout... un cauchemar où elle fait onduler son corps contre l'objet de ses frayeurs... MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN'_

N'y tenant plus Jiroushin sauta hors du lit agrippant le drap telle la fameuse vierge effarouchée dont avait parlé Kanzeon...

La déesse ayant perdu son doudou se réveilla instantanément... folle de rage...

"MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI... TU PEUX PAS ME LAISSER DORMIR?"

C'en était trop même pour lui... il le sentait... il craquait...

"MOI? mais c'est vous qui me rendez cette nuit impossible! Je ne suis pas un nounours, ni un témoin de vos rêves lubriques... je n'allais quand même pas me laisser violer par une déesse obsédée par ses hormones!"

"NANIIIII?"

_' Héhéhé et vlan dans ta tête...'_

"Vous m'avez bien compris, passe encore, le coup du lit qui grince, j'accepte même de vous raconter "la belle et la bête", mais que vous vous colliez contre moi en dormant... NAN là c'est trop... raz le bol!

_'Là voila c'est dit... je peux aller me suicider '_

"Gomene..."

"Pardon?"

La tête penchée, la déesse n'en menait pas large...

"Gomen Jiroushin... je vois bien que je te fatigue..."

_'Oui et c'est peu dire... bon... elle a l'air sincère, et moi j'ai l'air ridicule...'_

"C'est à moi de m'excuser Kanzeon Bosatzu, je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi... pardonnez moi..."

"Iié, oublions tout ça, tu viens te coucher?"

Affichant de nouveau un sourire victorieux , la déesse indiqua une nouvelle fois la place assignée de Jiroushin...

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, le serviteur se réinstalla, se maudissant lui même de se laisser avoir toujours aussi facilement...

"Bonne nuit Jiroushin..."

"Oui, oui, c'est ça... oyasumi... "

_'Je veux m'en alleeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chambre Numéro Deux!

"Tu dors pas là..."

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Zenon pouvait sentir son compagnon au bord de la crise de nerf à ses cotés...

"Pourquoi? ça t'intéresse?"

La situation était assez... houleuse, si ce n'est explosive, et Zenon commençait à fatiguer...

"Bon écoute, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais le, ça mène à rien ton truc"

"Je ne vois pas ce que MOI j'aurais à dire, après tout, tu ne me dis rien TOI, alors pourquoi est ce que MOI je dirais quoi que ce soit?"

"PARDON? c'est encore cette histoire de Shien?"

"Encore? Mais on n'en a même pas parlé! tu débarques, sourire en coeur, après deux jours de silence total et j'apprend que tu fais des papouilles à ton meilleur ami... tu permets que je réagisse un peu mal?"

Maintenant debout, les deux amants se fusillaient du regard. Leur nuit aurait pu être des plus agréables, mais Homura semblait être d'humeur jalouse.

"Attend, tu te fous de moi là? tu me vois? moi? papouiller Shien?"

"C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit..."

"Nan nan nan .. je t'ai dit que j'avais FAIT SEMBLANT d'être l'amant de Shien pour faire réagir le morveux, pas que je lui avait fait l'amour dans le salon de thé"

"Et tu peux me dire où est la différence?"

"Ta mauvaise foi m'épate"

"Tes mensonges m'horripilent"

"Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es bouché ou quoi, il ne s'est rien passé, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Shien et moi, il vénère son gaki et moi je te ferais remarquer que je suis avec toi!"

"Et alors, on ne s'est rien promis tu as peut être déjà envie d'aller voir ailleurs, c'est même toi qui a dit que Shien était devenu TEELLEMEMNNNTTT beau ces derniers temps"

Le ton ironique d'Homura estomaqua Zenon.. il commençait réellement à se demander s'il n'était pas entrain de faire un mauvais rêve...

"J'ai dis quoi?"

"Je cite ' bombe sexuelle' "

"Alors, passe encore que tu me fasses la tête parce que je t'ai un peu laissé seul ces quelques jours, mais que tu me cries dessus comme une femme hystérique parce que je me félicite que mon ami essaie enfin de ressembler à autre chose qu'à un vieux cornichon sans aucun goût... là ça devient ridicule... d'ailleurs là tu deviens ridicules... tu t'en rends compte j'espère..."

"Une femme hystérique? Ah parce que c'est moi la femme?"

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Zenon...

"C'est ce qui m'avait semblé la dernière fois que nous avions fait l'amour"

"Alors CA... Tu sais quoi... sors de là... casses toi... je ne veux plus te voir..."

"Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en vais... ça me soûle tous tes reproches... bonne nuit!"

"BONNE NUIT"

Claquant la porte Zenon cria sa rage vers un ciel nocturne décidément trop paisible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chambre Numéro Trois ...

C'est quand on ne réfléchit pas que l'on fait les choses les plus insensées, c'est quand on ne réfléchit pas que l'on se retrouve dans des situations les plus invraisemblables, mais c'est aussi quand on ne réfléchit pas que l'on accomplit des choses que jamais on n'aurait fait en temps normal.

Shien n'avait pas réfléchit en décidant de suivre Zenon dans son plan scabreux, Shien n'avait pas mis à plat ses idées quand il avait apprit qu'il passerait ses nuits avec Nataku... du coup Shien se sentait... perdu... complètement floué...

Allongé sur le dos, les bras sous sa nuque, il fixait son seul point de repère... le plafond, enfin plus précisément un point bien précis sur le plafond, une légère fissure qui semblait vouloir prendre des proportions plus avantageuses dans les années à venir mais qui pour l'instant était à peine perceptible... enfin pas pour Shien..

Non Shien, avait fini par connaître tous les détails de cette minuscule fissure, essayant de bloquer son esprit sur ce petit défaut murale plutôt que sur la respiration régulière qu'il entendait à ses cotés.

Il avait imploré tous les dieux du Tenkai pour que la soirée se passe le plus rapidement possible, voulant éviter a tout prix des question embarrassantes que Nataku ne manquerait pas de lui poser. Et pour une fois il avait été chanceux, ils s'étaient couchés chacun de leur coté, un espace salutaire entre leurs deux corps, puis Nataku s'était endormi, rapidement... Pour une fois le destin semblait s'être rangé du coté de Shien...

Ho bien sur, il aurait aussi aimé qu'ils discutent mais... trop de choses étranges s'étaient passées et il finissait par croire qu'il devenait fou...

Nataku dormant dans sa chambre avait déjà été un dur choc pour la partie stoïque de son cerveau, son corps blotti contre le sien avait finalement achevé les quelques neurones restant de cette zone.

Mais Nataku jaloux... là il s'était cru tomber dans un autre monde, un autre monde où Zenon et Kanzeon dansaient tels des lutins farceurs autour du bûcher où il était entravé...

Finalement il avait suivi... étrangement calme et hébété... de toute façon au point ou il en était... autant faire ce qu'ils veulent... ça avait l'air de leur faire tellement plaisir...

Il s'était même prêté au jeu, tentant de rendre son allure plus... acceptable... à première vu ça avait marché, mais pas sur la personne désirée, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Au bout de cette journée quand il essayait de mettre toutes les données les unes après les autres... le résultat final était un savant bordel que nul ne pouvait déchiffrer... et quelque part... ça lui donnait mal au crâne...

Pourtant, malgré ce stresse, malgré cette position délicate, malgré les crises de nerf envers son ami et cette vielle peau , il se sentait... bien...

Etrangement à sa place, merveilleusement chez lui... il savait que la présence à ses coté en était l'unique responsable... il savait aussi que c'était mal de se laisser aller à cette douce chaleur, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il l'aimait... et tout le reste s'expliquait de ce fait...

Tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté, il soupira de contentement en voyant la silhouette allongée sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos.

_-_

_- Toc Toc... salut c'est le destin je viens réclamer mon dû... - _

Doucement cette silhouette qui semblait endormie se retourna .

"Shien tu ne dors pas?"

_-_

_- Et y a des intérêts - _

Se remettant à fixer intensément son amie la fissure, Shien se retint de ne pas se frapper pour avoir émis ce léger son.

"Iié mon prince, je réfléchissais"

"Ha... moi aussi"

_-_

_- D'ailleurs tu sais quoi, je vais un peu rester, dans le fond j'aime bien t'embêter - _

L'immortel scruta derechef la fissure, on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'en elle se trouvait son salut.

"Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions..."

_- Ca c'est mon idée... elle est bien hein- _

_-_

Mortifié Shien ne bougea pas, hochant simplement de la tête, promettant à Zenon les pires des tortures dès le lendemain matin...

"Enfin... je voudrais que tu me parles..."

Shien déglutit difficilement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais mentir à son prince, mais il sentait aussi que lui dire les choses trop abruptement ne pourrait que le desservir, et franchement il n'avait pas besoin de cela...

"De quoi voulez vous que je vous parle?"

"De nous"

Nataku avait énoncé cette réponse dans un souffle. Il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, son amnésie lui pesait de plus en plus et le comportement de cet homme le faisait devenir fou... il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de TOUT savoir...

Shien lui venait de lâcher prise, abandonnant son sort au destin qui décidément voulait sa mort... De toute façon... cela devait se terminer ainsi n'est ce pas?

_-_

_- Y a un peu de ça oui... - _

Délicatement Shien se tourna pour faire face au visage légèrement rougit de Nataku... peut être que simplement l'embrasser serait une solution... non... peut être pas... Souriant légèrement Shien repoussa cette idée pour plus tard...

"Par où dois je commencer?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas ce que je ressens et je ne connais pas tes sentiments mais ..." Nataku releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'immortel, comme pour prendre un peu de courage " tu m'as embrassé quand je me suis réveillé puis tu m'as pris dans tes bras ... je ne comprend pas... je VEUX comprendre"

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt une supplique... un appel à l'aide, un S.O.S. provenant de son esprit prêt à sombrer...

Un soupir fatigué fut d'abord sa seule réponse, Shien ayant de nouveau fermé ses paupières semblait tenter de réfléchir... mais son cerveau venait de se mettre hors circuit sans avoir prévenu au préalable... pas juste...

"Je ne crois pas... que..."

"ET ne me dis pas, qu'il faut que je le découvre par moi même, j'en ai marre de ce jeu de cache cache... j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de savoir si ça vaut le coup que j'essaie de m'en souvenir..." Son ton de voix s'était un peu enflammé, sous les draps ses poings s'étaient serrés…La colère et la frustration devenaient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler...

"Est ce que tu l'aimes ?" Cette phrase sortit d'elle même avait omis de demander la permission à son auteur avant d'être prononcée...

"Nani?" Pour la seconde fois de la soirée Shien écarquilla les yeux... se demandant ce que venait faire cette question dans la conversation, puis le visage de Zenon apparut dans son esprit... malgré lui il esquissa un sourire.

"Zenon? est ce que j'aime Zenon?"

Nataku soutint son regard, une flamme noire dansant dans ses yeux...

"Je le connais depuis .. je ne me rappelle pas ne pas l'avoir connu en fait, il est mon revers de la médaille, il parle alors que je me tais, il crie alors que je moralise, il rit alors que je tourne le dos. Nous nous complétons dans un sens... oui je pense que je l'aime..."

Le regard de Nataku trembla, une ombre sembla s'y déposer, voilant ses yeux, les rendant plus sombres, plus ternes...

"Je comprend"

Shien ne s'arrêta pas pour autant...

"Mis à part cela il est la plus détestable personne que je connaisse et le plus fieffé menteur de la création, je me retiens chaque jour de ne pas le tuer... mais il est comme mon frère... non il est mon frère alors... je le laisse en vie... pour l'instant..." Finissant sa tirade par un hochement de tête satisfait, il étudia le visage de Nataku qui s'était mis à rayonné quand il avait prononcé le mot "frère"

"Tu... tu le considères comme ton frère? Seulement comme ton frère?"

"Biens sur... comme quoi d'autre? Il a déjà un compagnon et de toute façon je ne peux rester plus de cinq minute avec lui... ma santé mentale n'y survivrait pas..."

Nataku se surpris à sourire à cette dernière phrase... à moins que ce ne soit le fait que Shien ne soit pas avec Zenon qui le fasse sourire...

"Voulez vous savoir autre chose?"

" Tu le sais ce que je veux savoir... je veux savoir pourquoi je me sens à ma place quand tu es avec moi, je veux savoir pourquoi ne pas sentir ton regard sur moi me meurtri plus que de raison, je veux savoir pourquoi la nuit je rêve de mots sortis de mon passé et que la personne qui me les dit c'est toi, je veux savoir ce que tu me caches et pourquoi tu le fais... voila ce que je veux savoir..."

Shien baissa le regard, il ne pouvait plus reculer...

"Ce que nous étions? nous étions un second et son supérieur, amenés à travailler ensemble parce que Kanzeon trouvait cela intéressant.

Nous étions des militaires servant le même but, nous étions des étrangers. Puis nous sommes devenus des amis, des confidents peut être... J'ai promis de vous servir et de vous protéger et j'ai tout fait pour cela. Puis je me suis rendu compte de ma faiblesse, ma faiblesse qui aurait pu devenir pour vous le plus grand des dangers, alors je me suis éloigné de vous, brusquement, vous faisant souffrir pour cela. Maudissant chaque jour où je devait me tenir à distance de vous, où je devait faire semblant de ne pas vous aimer ou même vous apprécier. Puis j'ai découvert votre véritable nature, vous êtes venu me parler, vous excusant de ne pas être un humain ou un dieu... je ne sais plus... puis..."

"Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais" Nataku prononça ces mots comme dans un rêve, il ne parlait pas à Shien, ce souvenir venait de s'imposer à sa mémoire... le souvenir d'un baiser aussi, d'une promesse... instinctivement il se mordit la lèvre... un barrage venait de s'effondrer dans son esprit et son coeur ne pouvait suivre tous les sentiments qui se déversaient en lui.

Apres avoir cligné des yeux pour essayer de se reprendre, il se mit à fixer Shien qui ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, restant silencieux .

"Et je t'ai dis que je t'aimais" murmura finalement le prince guerrier, réussissant tant bien que mal de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place...

Hochant la tête imperceptiblement Shien essaya de continuer.

"Puis nous sommes descendu sur la terre et un démon vous a mortellement blessé... nous avons tout fait pour vous sauver, et vous voila ici, vivant mais amnésique... je suis désolé... tout cela est de ma faute..."

Exprimant pour la première fois ses excuses, Shien sentit un lourd poids se soulever de sa poitrine... cela faisait longtemps qu'il réclamait le pardon de Nataku, mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui demander... il aurait fallu lui expliquer trop de choses pour cela...

Mais Nataku ne réagissait pas, son esprit tournait en boucle les phrases qu'avaient prononcé Shien avant de descendre sur terre avec lui... il avait beau s'en souvenir, cela semblait irréel, hors de portée... trop beau pour lui peut être...

"Nataku sama? daijobu?"

Le jeune dieu hocha tranquillement la tête, s'éveillant doucement de sa réflexion...

"Je ne me souviens pas de tout, juste des mots des phrases, des gestes... mais je me souviens d'une chose... je t'aimais... réellement..."

Sa voix était devenue un peu rauque, juste assez forte pour montrer sa détermination et sa certitude. Il n'avait plus peur d'être rejeté, l'homme devant lui l'avait aimé, il s'en souvenait, il n'avait plus peur de rien...

"Et je vous aimais... réellement... et je vous..."

Mais Shien fut interrompu par un signe de la tête de Nataku .

"Non... pour une fois laisse moi le dire en premier... tu ne m'avais pas laissé le dire dans le dojo..."

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Nataku s'approcha ostensiblement de Shien, mêlant son souffle au sien, souffle devenu beaucoup trop rapide tout d'un coup...

"Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé même si je ne me souvenais pas de toi, je t'ai aimé même si ton visage semblait flou dans mon esprit, je t'ai aimé quand je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je t'aime... et tu m'as retrouvé..."

Serrant les paupières Shien buvait ses paroles comme un antidote au poison qui coulait depuis déjà trop longtemps dans ses veines...

Il s'en nourrissait, s'épanouissait avec elles...

Lentement il ouvrait les yeux, fixant avec tendresse l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout...

"Merci" murmura t il avant d'avancer ses lèvres de celles tremblantes de Nataku...

"Merci de vous souvenir de moi, j'ai failli devenir fou... je pense que je le suis devenu... et je ne sais pas si je vous ai retrouvé, mais vous venez de me sauver..."

Puis dans un dernier souffle il effleura la bouche du jeune dieu...

"MAIS IL FAIT CHIIIIIIIEEEEEEERRRRRR"

Un bruit fracassant d'un porte que l'on sort de ses gons firent sursauter les deux amants...

Une furie rousse un oreiller sous les bras venait de débouler dans la chambre de Nataku sans plus de procès...

Cherchant quelque chose des yeux, il sembla sourire en posant son regard sur Shien..

"AH TE VOILA , J'AI BESOIN QUE TU PARLES A HOMURA SUR LE CHAMP... MARRE DE CET IDIOT!" puis se retournant vers Nataku

"Désolé ton altesse mais c'est pressé, promis je vous laisse finir ce que vous avez commencé dès que Shien aura expliqué deux trois trucs à Homura..."

Eberlué par la tornade qui semblait s'attaquer principalement à son mobilier et à son second , le jeune prince se surprit à hocher bêtement la tête...

Mais un " NANI" sonore le fit sortir de sa transe...

"ZENON QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ? SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT JE N'IRAIS NULLE PART... ESPECE DE FOU FURIEUX!"

"Oh mais si tu viens et illico presto... et puis tient le mioche vient aussi avec nous, ça aura plus de poids..."

Et arrachant d'un main ferme les deux hommes de leur lit, il les entraîna à sa suite faisant fit des menaces de mort du plus âgé et des onomatopées incompréhensibles du plus jeune.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De retour chez Kanzi...

_'Inspirer... expirer... inspirer... expirer...'_

C'était à peu prés, ce que le cerveau de Jiroushin pouvait gérer comme information pour le moment, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon on l'aurait trouvé mort, asphyxié, sans aucune raison, le lendemain matin, s' il avait oublié ces petits ordres simples qui mine de rien facilitent la vie ...

_'Inspirer... expirer... inspirer... expirer...'_

Cet état d'esprit était du au fait que Kanzeon se trouvait actuellement en face de lui, le visage à moins de un centimètre du sien, agrippée fermement à son torse, et avec une jambe négligemment jetée sur les siennes...

Et cela faisait une heure que cela durait... il était en train de perdre la raison, et parmi ses _'Inspirer... expirer... inspirer... expirer...' _ il y avait des _"embrasse la"_ qui se perdaient en chemin...

Et bizarrement ces derniers mots semblaient être cent mille fois plus intéressant .

Finalement il accepta son triste sort et se dit que quitte à mourir fou autant mourir fou et heureux, alors doucement il approcha son visage du sien, frissonnant au contacte chaud de son souffle sur ses lèvres...

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la déesse avant qu'il n'y dépose les siennes.

"Jiroushin "

Alors il avança...

"ALLEZ ZOU ON SE LEVE... J'AI AUSSI BESOIN DE VOUS M'DAME LA DEESSE... J'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE FINIR CELIBATAIRE A CAUSE DE VOUS TOUS!"

Et tirant Jiroushin et Kanzeon de leur lit, il les ajouta à sa première prise de la nuit qui avait arrêté, soit de le menacer soit de parler tout bêtement...

A quoi bon de toute façon il n'écoutait pas...

"ET MAINTENANT ON VA VOIR MUMU!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Bon voila... euh alors on reprend le fameux mantra que tout bon lecteur de fics doit connaître " on ne tue pas l'auteur et on ne tue pas Zenon... on ne tue pas l'auteur et on ne tue pas Zenon... HAHOOOUUUUMMMMM" Ouvrez vos chacras!**_

_**lol**_

_**Bref la suite devrait venir certainement plus vite -**_

_**Ah voui dernière petite chose... désolée angel.. les description c'est plus fort que moi... je peux pas :p**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**fanny**_


	12. Sagara San

_**heu... coucou?... y a quelqu'un?...**_

_# Voit une dizaine de regard noir posée sur elle #_

_**heu... j'ai un peu de retard je sais... mais heu... hihihi... faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est ce chapitre il voulait pas se laisser écrire... une véritable peste et pis ne plus j'ai...**_

_# Voit une dizaine de regards encore plus noirs #_

_**Wahoouu comment vous faites ça?**_

_**Hum... bon bon, voila la suite... merci pour vos review, je vous adore, z'etes mes lecteurs adorés de moi que j'aime hihihi**_

_**un poutou?**_

_**Bonne lectuuuuuuurrrree**_

_# s'enfuit #_

oOoOoOo

Sagara San, ° 2eme classe Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha°, faisait , comme toutes les semaines, son tour de garde. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il préférait largement se promener sous la paisible voûte étoilée du Tenkai plutôt que de supporter les ronflements de toute sa compagnie.

Il était bientôt minuit, et comme d'habitude le calme et la tranquillité faisait loi. Bref on avait tendance à se demander à quoi pouvait servir ces missions de surveillance...

_'Bah, à rien probablement'_

.-

Adossé contre un pilier, il était tout immergé dans ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une tornade... Sauf que cette tornade parlait et qu'en plus elle n'utilisait pas un langage des plus chatiers.

"IL FAIT CHIER!"

.-

Clignant des yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, il vit quelques éclats de bois traverser son champ de vision. En effet la tornade venait d'ouvrir de la façon la plus _habituelle_ qui soit la porte des appartements du jeune dieu guerrier... c'est à dire qu'il venait de la défoncer d'un coup de pied entraînant gond et chambranle avec elle...

Rien de plus normal...

.-

Apres quelques secondes de cris incompréhensibles, il revit passer la tornade °- _qu'il venait à peine de reconnaître sous les trait du commandant Zenon_ -° suivi de deux silhouettes assez étranges.

En effet, elles ne marchaient pas derrière le dit commandant, non, elles étaient traînées derrière lui, par le col du kimono, leur divin postérieur glissant difficilement sur le chemin pavé du couloir...

.-

Faisant le point avec ses yeux encore sous le choc de ce qu'il se passait, il pu distinguer un peu mieux les deux formes ainsi que leur expressions.

La première tout d'abord, tout en longueur semblait fomenter une vengeance personnelle assez recherchée... S'il avait été doué de don d'occlumencie il aurait certainement pu voir quelques éléments de cette vengeance, comprenant dans le désordre, des chaînes, des haches, des clous, une roue, des tisons ardents quelques fouets et pourquoi pas des chevaux enragés...

Bref Shien sama ne semblait pas de très très bonne humeur...

La seconde silhouette, beaucoup plus petite mais toute aussi échevelée, elle, ne semblait pas avoir encore saisi ce qu'il se passait, d'ailleurs sa bouche semblait n'être capable que de prononcer des monosyllabes...

Pas facile pour communiquer pensa furtivement Sagara san °2eme classe, Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha°.

.-

Normalement, il aurait du arrêter cet étrange cortège et demander ce qu'il se passait mais ce dérangement dans sa monotonie l'amusait et il avait envie d'en savoir plus, ce fut donc d'un œil plein de malice qu'il vit une seconde porte subir les assauts de Zenon sama.

Quelques secondes plus tard le joyeux équipage s'était enrichi de deux nouveaux passagers. Un homme à l'air épuisé semblant avoir abandonné toute envie de se battre et une femme, l'air horrifié, qui commençait à partager les goûts de Shien en ce qui concernait la vengeance...

Bref, Sagara san °2eme classe, Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha° suivit les cinq jeunes gens le sourire aux lèvres se demandant quelle nouvelle porte allait être enfoncée...

" ON VA VOIR MUMU"

La voix emportée de Zenon le fit presque rire...

_Soit... allons voir ce fameux Mumu..._

oOoOoOo

Homura, car c'était bien de lui qu'on parlait, tentait de son coté de trouver en vain le sommeil... Mais Zenon était partie emportant avec lui le seul coussin de la chambre, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tache.

Il avait enfin réussi à sombrer dans un premier sommeil quand sa porte ( et oui encore une) subit le pire des outrages et de dépit s'écrasa au sol emportant avec elle ses gonds adorés.

Franchissant avec fougue cette entrée béante, Zenon lâcha enfin ses proie à terre un sourire de victoire aux lèvres...

.-

"Mumu ! Faut qu'on parle!"

Cette phrase habituellement lancée en introduction d'une conversation de couple pour rompre avec son conjoint ou pour lui dire avec le plus de délicatesse possible que "_c'est-sympa-les pâtes-à-tous-les-repas-mais-que-faudrait-quand-même-penser-à-arrêter-d'enrichir-barrilla-pour-tenter-les-légumes_" était cette fois-ci utilisée pour une toute autre raison... Zenon voulait retrouver son amant et les quatre loques qui l'accompagnaient seraient sa planche de salut...

.-

"Ze... Zenon... que font tous ces gens ici?"

Homura avait sauté précipitamment du lit arborant un joli pyjama bleu nuit estampillé aux nombreux signes du ying et du yang. Il regardait avec effarement les quatre personnes qui accompagnaient l'immortel. Shien s'était relevé en premier, aidant immédiatement son jeune prince à faire de même, tout en essayant de prendre un aspect des plus dignes... cela malgré ses cheveux en batailles et son kimono qui avait décidément mal vécu sa séance de surf sur les pavés du palais.

Kanzeon avait suivi de peu, prenant un pose princière avant de grogner en voyant les accrocs faits à sa robe. Jiroushin avait rampé jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche et s'y était effondré se demandant si un jour on daignerait bien le laisser dormir... Zenon quant à lui, trônait au milieu de ce petit peuple en conquérant lançant un regard de braise à son amant .

Bref une situation, on ne peut plus normale ...

.-

Zenon fut donc le premier à parler, les autres essayant soit de se calmer soit de prendre un aspect plus acceptable, soit enfin d'arrêter les monosyllabes.

"Mumu, voila, on est TOUS là, maintenant demande ce que tu veux : tout le monde répondra avec sincérité... n'est ce PAS?"

Trois regards noirs lui répondirent , le quatrième lui avait fermé les yeux attendant que ça passe...

"Je? .. hein? mais tu es fou Zenon, tu as réveillé la déesse Kanzeon et tout ce petit monde pour que je leur pose des questions? "

"Hai! tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir confiance en ma seule parole alors peut être que la leur te convaincra plus..."

.-

Un grognement se fit entendre...

Shien qui avait enfin finit d'imaginer tout ce qu'il ferait subir à Zenon après cette soirée, venait de se dire que commencer dès maintenant ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée...

Donc, empoignant le col de Zenon, il l'écrasa avec toute sa tendresse sur le mur le plus proche...

"Z E N O N !"

"hai?"

"Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez, que vous NOUS avez dérangé pour que nous parlions avec votre petit ami? Ne me dites pas ça..."

Un sourire d'une rare agressivité venait de s'installer sur les lèvres serrées de Shien...

"Tu as fait un bon résumé je trouve" répondit l'immortel, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'aura négative qui se dégageait de Shien...

"Vous êtes un grand malade vous le savez ça?" la poigne de Shien abandonna le col de Zenon pour s'attaquer directement à son cou...

"Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes " le clin d'œil amusé de Zenon força malgré lui, Shien à le relâcher... _à quoi bon le tuer s'il ne souffrait pas un peu avant..._

.-

Massant doucement la chair meurtrie de sa gorge, Zenon se dirigea vers Nataku. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son second des yeux et avait fini par retrouver l'entière maîtrise de la parole...

"Nataku sama, je suis désolé de vous avoir ainsi dérangé mais je vous promet de vous laisser partir des que tout cela sera fini..."

Par automatisme Nataku hocha de la tète, regardant avec envie le canapé où était maintenant complément avachi Jiroushin.

.-

Un raclement de gorge assez autoritaire brisa le demi silence de la pièce...

"Zenon..." un sourire charmeur aux lèvres Kanzeon s'avançait calmement vers sa nouvelle proie " je comprend bien que vous vouliez discuter avec Homura de votre relation avec Shien mais puis je savoir, si cela n'est pas trop demander à votre MINUSCULE TETE DE LINOTE DECOIFFEE pourquoi vous avez besoin de ma présence et de celle de Jiroushin?"

"Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est vous l'instigatrice de tout ceci alors... votre place ici est on ne peut plus justifiée je trouve... Bon Mumu? veux tu que Shien te confirme qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous?"

Homura, la mâchoire gracieusement déposée sur le sol, avait de ce fait quelques difficultés à prononcer ce genre de questions...

"Bon Shien, dis à Mumu que NON, tu n'es pas follement amoureux de moi et que NON, nous n'avons pas échangé de baisers enflammés qui t'auraient de toute façon laissé pantelant de désir envers mon humble personne!"

"NANI? Vous embrasser? jamais! Plutôt embrasser un chien..."

"La tu vois on ne s'est jamais... _PARDON_? oserais tu dire que je ne sais pas embrasser?"

.-

Un regard plein de sarcasmes se posa sur l'immortel roux.

"Je dis juste que... un animal aurait plus de dextérité que vous dans cet exercice difficile et que si vous étiez si doué que ça, nous ne serions certainement pas là avec vous pour vous aider à reconquérir votre ami... voila ce que j'ose dire... "

Un pouffement provenant de la déesse vint couvrir le bruit de rage que venait de produire Zenon...

Qu'on le traite d'idiot passe encore, qu'on assimile à une bête, pourquoi pas... mais nul n'avait le droit de douter de son talent incontestable en ce qui concerne les baisers et autres caresses en tout genre... PERSONNE et même pas Shien...

Lançant un regard enamouré à Homura il murmura un " _désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix"_ et plaquant Shien à son tour contre le mur le plus proche il l'embrassa... enfin soyons clair il lui roula une pelle monumentale... Avant de le laisser les yeux exorbités accoté contre l'armoire qui lui avait servit de support...

"HA HAAAA on ne dit plus rien monsieur le sceptique? alors? oserais tu encore dire que je ne sais pas embrasser?"

Un silence religieux venait d'emplir la pièce...

La mâchoire d'Homura venait de rejoindre pour la seconde fois le sol alors que celles de Nataku et de Kanzeon l'avaient rejointe, pensant probablement prochainement fonder un club...

Jiroushin les paupières clauses ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait... il voulait juste sortir...

.-

Shien me demanderez vous... Shien lui avait gardé sa mâchoire résolument fermée, craignant un second assaut de son "ami" si ce dernier le voyait avec les lèvres entrouvertes.

Les dents serrées il siffla sa rage...

"Zenon... vous (_inspiration_) venez (_expiration_) de signer (_inspiration_) votre arrêt (_expiration_) de mort..." puis regardant Nataku il baissa les yeux d'un air penaud... " Nataku sama.. je..."

"Iié Shien.. ce N'EST PAS ta faute..." le jeune prince guerrier ayant retrouvé ses esprit, venait en même temps de retrouver ses instincts guerriers et de ce fait avait fait apparaître son sabre entre ses mains...

"Zenon sama.. avec tout le respect que je vous dois... ne recommencez JAMAIS ce que vous venez de faire... JAMAIS... est ce bien compris?..."

Souriant à demi à cette menace si peu voilée Zenon baissa la tête...

"Hai Nataku sama... c'était juste pour le faire taire... Gomen Shien... mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'embrasses pas trop mal non plus..."

.-

Evitant de peu un coup de fouet meurtrier, il se dirigea vers Homura qui avait abandonné définitivement de remonter sa mâchoire... perte de temps...

"Bon tu vois bien, il ne veut pas de moi et de toute façon il est sous bonne garde, et moi de mon coté je te préfère largement à ce vieux cornichon alors..."

"Tu... tu l'as embrassé?" Accompagnant maintenant, avec grâce sa mâchoire posée sur le sol, les yeux d'Homura étaient injectés de sang... Un véritable hymne au calme et à la pensée bouddhique...

.-

Un superbe éclat de rire vint ponctuer cette phrase... Kanzeon à moitié pliée en deux arrivait à peine à revenir ses larmes...

"Mais c'est pas possible, mais vous êtes tous de parfaits handicapés... Zenon, vous pensez vraiment que c'est en embrassant le prétendu rival de votre compagnon devant ses yeux que vous allez arranger les choses? Et vous Shien lâchez ces fouets vous êtes ridicules, Nataku... pose ce sabre, il ne sert à rien ce soir... et toi Jiroushin..." la déesse fixa un instant l'épave qui lui servait de serviteur..." reste là, tu es très bien" un soupir de satisfaction vint la remercier...

"Dans ma bonne grâce je vais vous aider à démêler cette situation...

Nous allons reformer les couples vous voulez bien...?

Bon Shien avec Nataku, personne n'est contre? Non? Une fois... deux fois... trois fois... adjugé vendu !... d'ailleurs faudra que vous me racontiez depuis quand vous êtes de nouveau ensemble vous deux... bref... continuons...

Zenon Homura... cela convient aussi? pas de revendication? parce qu'il est clair que Zenon tient à vous Homura sama, d'une manière étrange je vous l'accorde, mais bon c'est dans sa nature... et nous ne serions pas là si vous ne teniez assez à lui pour lui faire une crise de jalousie... donc... pas de protestation?"

Homura se rapprocha discrètement de Zenon pour lui prendre la main...

"Bien! bon ben je crois que tout est en ordre... si nous allions nous coucher... à moins que quelqu'un ai quelque chose à ajouter..."

Lançant un regard noir à l'assistance, elle sourit au silence salvateur qui lui répondit...

"Jiroushin, suis moi, nous rentrons..." et traînant Jiroushin par la col, la déesse de la compassion regagna ses appartements... sans portes...

oOoOoOo

Sagara San, ° 2eme classe Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha°, toujours collé derrière la fenêtre des appartements de Homura avait sa main posée sur sa bouche, dernière protection pour s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée...

.-

Il savait qu'il venait de rentrer malgré lui dans des affaires intimes qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître mais il avait toujours aimé les Commandants Shien et Zenon, et ce vaudeville venait de les faire monter encore plus haut dans son estime.

.-

Bien sûr, il connaissait les règles du Tenkai, mais il les avait toujours trouvé complètement stupides et pour voir ce genre de scènes plus souvent il était prêt à faire une manif devant le palais de l'empereur si il le fallait...

La tête de Shien sama après le baiser de Zenon... UN BONHEUR ...

Bref il regarde partir avec un sourire compatissant Kanzeon et Jiroushin et reporta son attention vers les deux couples restant...

.-

Sagara San, ° 2eme classe Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha°, regretta de ne pas avoir emporté du pop corn...

oOoOoOo

" Bon, ben..." Zenon se passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque " voila... je crois que c'est... _hum... _ réglé... je ne..."

" '_Vous ne_' Rien! Zenon! Vous nous avez traîné ici, vous fichant complètement de nos avis respectif, pour régler votre petit souci conjugal ? Je pense que vous nous devez des excuses" Le regard de Shien aurait pu tuer quelqu'un à cet instant et Zenon avait la nette impression que ce quelqu'un c'était lui...

"Et je ne mentionnerais même pas CE BAISER qui ne devra JAMAIS sortir de cette pièce" Sur ces mots Shien frissonna de dégoût avant de resserrer un peu plus ses poings déjà légèrement crispés...

"Shien... je suis ... désolé, mais bon avec toute ton histoire, j'en ai délaissé Homura et puis tu me devais bien ça nan?"

Shien serra les paupière, ses envies d'homicides semblaient le dépasser...

"Zenon... je suis _heureux _ que vous filiez maintenant le parfait amour avec votre compagnon... nous reparlerons de ça demain... c'est compris!"

"Ou...oui... bonne nuit?"

"Ne poussez pas ma patience à bout..." puis se retournant vers Nataku qui durant tout le dialogue n'avait cessé de fixer Homura avec un léger sourire au lèvres " Ikimasho ka? Nataku sama?"

"Hai! Bonne nuit Homura san, Zenon san..."

"Là tu vois ton prince_ Lui_ il est poli!"

"ZENONNNNNNN"

"Oki oki je me tais... pfffffff"

.-

Traversant d'un pas raide les restes de la porte d'Homura, Shien tenant fermement Nataku par la main, ne remarqua pas le 2eme Classe Sagara. Même quand celui-ci étouffa un fou rire entendant Shien maugréer dans sa barbe

_"Soirée de fou!"_

oOoOoOo

Zenon et Homura enfin seuls sentirent d'un coup le poids du ridicule tomber sur leur frêles épaules...

"Zenon, tu n'aurais pas du..."

"Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss, tu crois que je ne le sais pas, mais tu ne me croyais pas..."

"Mais quand même, Kanzeon et puis Nataku..."

S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre ses mains Zenon soupira...

"Je sais... bah ils s'en remettront... ce qui m'embête c'est pour Shien..."

"Quoi tu penses que tu as perdu son amitié?"

Secouant violemment la tête Zenon laissa échapper un grognement de frustration...

"Non, mais je pense qu'après ça, il ne voudra plus que je l'embrasse..."

Attendant la seconde nécessaire pour que Homura comprenne sa phrase, Zenon accusa avec un rire sonore le coup de polochon qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Espèce d'idiot!"

"Pour te servir beau brun"

Et le combat commença... pour le plus grand plaisir des deux combattants.

Sagara San, ° 2eme classe Commandant en second du Bataillon Alpha°, décida de s'en aller à ce moment là, le rouge aux joues...

oOoOoOo

De retour dans leur chambre, Shien et Nataku n'en menaient pas large. Leur déclaration avait été interrompue de la plus brutale des façons et maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls... la gêne se faisait sentir...

"Bon et bien... je pense que nous devrions nous coucher"

Nataku lança un regard inquisiteur à Shien, celui-ci n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur départ précipité de chez Zenon...

"Shien?"

"Hum? vous disiez mon prince?"

"Dormir? tu sais demain nous devrons nous lever, nous devrions dormir..."

"Ha... je ... oui... vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je... j'ai besoin de me calmer, je vais aller me promener... bonne nuit."

Et sur ces mots Shien sortit de la pièce, souriant à peine à son supérieur...

.-

Nataku n'en revenait pas, il réussissait ENFIN à se souvenir de lui, de leurs sentiments, ils manquaient de se retrouver enfin ensemble, et maintenant que cela était possible… Shien s'enfuyait? Ha non! ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Enfilant un kimono plus respectable, enroulant un couverture pour qu'il puisse aisément la transporter, Nataku parti à la recherche de son idiot de second qui n'allait pas réussir si facilement à l'éviter!

oOoOoOo

Marchant le plus vite possible Shien essayait de regrouper ses idées, il ne voulait pas fuir Nataku, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour ne jamais le lâcher, mais il avait besoin de faire le point, au moins pendant un instant...

Juste pour ne pas devenir fou...

_"Bon, il se souvient de moi, et il m'aime..." _un soupir se fraya un chemin hors de ses lèvres "_ il m'aime... je... je ne pense même pas mériter son amitié et il m'aime... je ne comprend même pas comment l'on puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un comme moi... un vieux cornichon comme dirait Zenon..._

_Bon , disons, il m'aime, mais il est encore fragile, tellement peu sûr de son passé, dois-je vraiment en profiter... il avait l'air consentant... et moi je m'en vais comme un voleur... mais je suis vraiment un idiot... pire que Zenon... lui au moins il clame à qui veut bien l'entendre ses désirs et ses besoins... moi je n'ose même pas les accepter..."_

Perdu dans ses pensées il se retrouva assis conte le cerisier qu'il connaissait si bien, la tête contre son tronc rugueux, les yeux résolument fermés...

"Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je l'aime" murmura t il entre ses dents...

"Aurais je déjà un rival?" La voix de Nataku le fit sursauter, l'immortel se mit à fixer l'obscurité avant de distinguer les formes de son prince portant un fardeau...

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir froid dehors" Et se laissant glisser à ses cotés il déposa la couvertures sur leurs jambes.

"Donc qui est-ce? " demanda le jeune dieu, le regard pétillant de malice...

"Pardon?" Shien essayait en vain de retrouver une respiration calme, tout son self contrôle avait disparu durant cette nuit, et il n'était pas sur de pourvoir un jour le retrouver...

"Mon rival? qui est-ce? celui que tu aimes tant"

Shien s'apprêtais à s'offusquer, à clamer son amour éternel à son jeune prince, mais il vit le sourire en coin de ce dernier... cela le fit faire de même...

"Oh? lui? un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aux yeux dorés comme le soleil qui a une fâcheuse tendance à me retrouver quand je tente d'être seul..."

Nataku se força à ne pas rire, Shien avait l'air d'aller mieux, il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment...

"Oh.. ça doit être fatiguant de l'aimer alors..."

"A qui le dite vous, quand il ne me bat pas aux entraînements, il trouve ça drôle d'oublier complètement mon existence me forçant à m'habiller comme un clown pour qu'il me remarque..."

Au mot " clown" Nataku pouffa... mais reprit très vite son semblant de sérieux...

"Ha , je vois, une calamité... pourquoi l'aimes tu donc alors? Il ne t'apporte que des soucis..."

" Zenon m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais masochiste, et le fait de l'avoir choisi lui comme ami, me fait penser qu'il doit avoir raison, mais je crois surtout que je l'aime parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement."

La mine de Nataku se rembrunit subitement... ce que Shien disait ne lui plaisait pas... pas du tout...

"tu te sens donc forcé de l'aimer?" la vois triste du jeune prince fit ciller Shien, il ne voulait pas dire cela...

"Non, loin de là, ce que je tentais de vous expliquer c'est que cet amour fait tellement partie de moi que je ne peux donner des raison ou des explications à ce sentiment. Je l'aime parce que c'est lui voila tout."

Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit, Nataku se battait contre lui même pour ne pas voler à Shien un baiser sur le champ...

"Et lui? t'aime t il?"

"Il me l'a dit, mais j'ai du mal à le croire, que peut-il donc trouver en moi qui l'intéresse... c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai fuit, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que tout compte fait il s'est trompé..."

"Je crois savoir pourquoi il t'aime" murmura Nataku à son oreille

"Il t'aime, parce que tu as toujours été là pour lui, il t'aime parce que tu a été jusqu'à risquer ta vie pour lui, il t'aime parce que en te voyant habillé comme un "clown", comme tu le dis, il a voulu t'enfermer de force dans une pièce et ne te garder rien que pour lui" Finissant sa phrase il déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de l'immortel.

S'éloignant un peu il attendit la réaction de son second, celui-ci essayait de retrouver l'usage de la parole... et ça ne semblait pas être gagné...

"Nataku?"

"Oui Shien?"

"Etes vous sur?"

Nataku eut a peine le temps d'acquiescer de la tête que son visage était déjà emprisonné entre les mains fines de Shien. Ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes.

Les doigts de l'immortel caressaient ses joues, son cou, sa nuque, emprisonnaient ses cheveux avec dévotion, alors que sa bouche frôlait la sienne avec ferveur. Leurs soupirs s'étouffèrent l'un l'autre lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Douceur contre fraîcheur, sucré contre acidulé. Elle se touchèrent d'abord timidement, ne sachant comment faire pour ne pas effrayer l'autre, puis avec plus d'empressement trouvant un rythme qui les faisait fondre de plaisir. La passion que Shien essayait de calmer de toute ses forces prenait lentement le dessus, le guidant dans ses geste, lui montrant où poser ses mains, où poser ses lèvres.

Nataku se retrouva rapidement assis entre les jambes de son second, victime consentante des caresses de l'immortel. Torses contre torses, ses jambes enlacées autour da _sa _ taille, il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la nuque de Shien, son unique point de repère...

Shien meurtrissait à présent son cou, y laissant sa marque, sa signature, le proclamant sien à la face du monde, léchant avec dévotion cette marque rouge devenue si sensible. Quand il remonta le long de cette artère où il pouvait sentir le sang de son prince affluer avec force, Nataku exprima un râle de plaisir.

Ce simple son fit revenir Shien à la réalité...

"Nataku, nous devrions rentrer" lui murmura t il au creux de son oreille, laissant ses lèvres caresser son lobe à chaque mot...

Frissonnant sous la voix rauque de son amant, Nataku ne réagit pas, totalement déconnecté de la réalité...

"Nataku, tu vas prendre froid, rentrons..."

Cette fois ci Shien s'était reculé, regardant avec désir les lèvres rougies de son prince. Papillonnant un peu des paupières Nataku le fixa étonné...

"Tu m'as tutoyé..."

Un sourire lui répondit avant de lui dérober un autre baiser...

"Rentrons dans notre chambre... un lit serait plus approprié, non?"

Rougissant à peine à ce sous entendu, Nataku sourit malicieusement

"Hai"

Déposant la couverture sur leurs dos, Shien serra fortement son prince dans ses bras avant de retourner dans leurs appartements.

oOoOoOo

Allongée les bras en croix sur le lit, Kanzeon fulminait, elle dormait tellement bien. Et on était venu la réveiller. De plus Jiroushin avait refusé de revenir dans son lit et s'était mis en boule sur le canapé...

La nuit ne pouvais pas être plus mauvaise...

"Bonne nuit Kami sama"

"Bonne nuit Jiroush... " mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un souvenir venait de lui exploser au visage... **LE PARIIIIIIII**

S'asseyant d'un bon sur le rebord du lit, elle poussa un cri de victoire... finalement la fin de soirée pourrait tourner à son avantage...

"Jiroushin," clama t elle avec emphase," je viens de me rappeler que j'avais gagné mon pari il te faut donc l'honorer et m'embrasser!"

_Silence... grand et magnifique silence..._

"Jiroushiiiiinnnn"

_Rien... pas un bruit..._

Se décidant enfin à se lever, la déesse marcha d'un pas décidé vers son serviteur.

Celui ci emmitouflé sous sa couverture ronflait paisiblement enfin victime de sa grande fatigue... Remontant un peu la couverture sur ses épaules, Kanzeon soupira... et bien non, sa soirée serait donc vraiment foutu...

"Dors bien, vieux fou, mais demain tu ne perds rien pour attendre..."

oOoOoOo

_# une voix au loin... tres loiiiinnn #_

_**Alors bon, pour ceux qui s'attendaient a lemon et qui n'en ont pas eut... pensez que si vous me tuez maintenant vous n'en aurez jamais... ( ma logique est implacable lol)**_

_**Pour ceux qui espéraient avoir enfin un chapitre potable à lire, je n'ai qu'un mot a vous dire : pourquoi lisez vous ma fics alors :p hihihihi**_

_**Bisouxxxxxxx à tous!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_# fait semblant de ne pas entendre les remarque face à ce "bientôt" #_

_**Fanny**_


	13. Ca rentre pas oO?

_**Hellooooooo -**_

_**Avant que tout le monde me saute dessus pour me frapper car cela fait 3 ans que je n'ai pas uploadé un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à préciser que vous aimeuuuuhhhh et que franchement c'est bête de frapper quelqu'un alors que celle-ci vous offre la fin d'une fics sur un plateau… avec un lemon! Lol**_

_**Bref , merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que la fin de cette fics vous plaira autant que le reste -**_

_**13 chapitre, mon record jusque-là… lol**_

**_Merci tout spécial à _Maddy_, ma beta qui résiste contre vents et marrées à mon manque de professionnalisme face à l'orthographe et qui me force à écrire tous mes chapitres… ( et voui sans elle vous en seriez encore au chap 2 je pense lol). Et à _Joe_, qui s'amuse à repérer les dernières fautes marquantes et qui ne s'effondre pas en pleures à chaque tournure de phrases maladroites que je fais -et faut un sacré courage lol_**

_**Bref, voilà la suite et fin -**_

_**Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas ;D**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ca rentre pas …_

Nataku tentait en vain de réprimer un fou rire... Shien, en bon second qu'il était, avait toujours été d'une efficacité exemplaire... si ce n'est redoutable...

Mais cette fois ci, alors que tout devait être si parfait, Shien n'y arrivait pas. Shien bloquait... et cela l'énervait au plus au point...

"Satané... je vais... et ça ne rentre pas en plus... arghhhh"

Cela faisait en tout près d'une demi-heure que Shien s'escrimait comme un beau diable et que ça ne marchait pas...

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Tout y était passé, huile de toutes sortes, la force, la douceur... RIEN! C'en devenait presque frustrant…

Enfin pour Shien, car Nataku, lui, trouvait la situation plus que cocasse... Après tout il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde... n'est ce pas?

"Shien, laisse tomber, on réessaiera demain?"

"Pas question, c'est devenu une question d'honneur, j'ai dit que ça devait rentrer alors ça rentrera, dusse-je y passer la nuit..."

Cette fois ci Nataku n'y tint plus et son rire cristallin empli la pièce.

Cela stoppa net Shien, la porte en main, la buse remplie d'huile dans la bouche, il regarda Nataku avec étonnement...

"Shien, tu te rends compte que pour notre première nuit ensemble... tu répares une porte?"

D'un seul coup la stupidité de la situation lui éclata en plein visage...

Au départ, il avait juste voulu repositionner la porte dans son encadrement pour avoir un minimum d'intimité... mais Shien était un perfectionniste et avait finalement décidé que ça ne prendrait pas plus de temps de la remettre dans ses gonds...

Mais voila la porte résistait et n'arrivait pas à s'installer à sa place…

Relâchant la porte et ses outils, Shien alla s'asseoir auprès de Nataku qui lui, était installé confortablement sur le rebord du lit.

Le combat _"Shien Vs la Porte maléfique"_ l'avait détendu et s'il redoutait un peu la nuit avec son second, cet intermède avait permis au jeune prince de calmer ses craintes... Il aimait cet homme si étrange, si calme et si enclin à perdre possession de ses moyens quand une situation ne lui convenait pas... ( ou qu'une porte lui résistait...)

"Je suis désolé mon prince, je dois vous paraître ridicule"

"Ca y est, tu me revouvoies?" Nataku le sourire aux lèvres commençait à apprécier de taquiner son second et futur amant... Après tout, à partir de maintenant, ils avaient la vie devant eux à partir de maintenant...

"Nataku..."

"Shien!"

Le visage de l'immortel passa par une palette de sentiments, la honte de s'être battu avec une porte, le stress de se retrouver réellement seul avec l'être qu'il aimait, le désir d'être en sa présence, _complètement_…

Semblant avoir prit une décision, il se glissa à genoux en face de Nataku posant ses bras de chaque coté de son prince...

"Que désires-tu mon prince?"

Le tutoiement semblait tellement étrange, tellement intime, Nataku se sentit soudainement électrisé par ces paroles... que désirait-il ?

Jamais personne ne lui avait posé cette question... et maintenant dans cette chambre avec l'homme qu'il avait tant attendu, il se retrouvait totalement perdu. Mettre des mots sur ses envies, il n'y avait jamais pensé, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité... alors les exprimer ainsi, face à face... il ne pensait pas en être capable...

Il ne put que sourire, braquant ses yeux dans les iris insondables de son second.

Un regard d'une extrême douceur et d'une chaleur insupportable lui répondit...

"Désires-tu ceci?"

Et délicatement il souleva le poignet de Nataku pour le porter à ses lèvres. Un baiser tendre s'y déposa, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune Dieu...

Ne pouvant encore une fois pas répondre par des mots, il acquiesça de la tête, les yeux dorés légèrement assombris par le désir...

Encouragé par la respiration précipitée de son prince, Shien poursuivi...

"Désires-tu cela?"

Et cette fois ci, c'est sur ses deux paumes que ses baisers se déposèrent. Baisers chastes et si enivrants... Nataku hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure...

Shien allait le plus doucement possible, le plus délicatement. Il ne comptait pas aller plus loin que son amour le désirait, certes sa façon de faire était un jeu, mais cela lui permettait de tempérer ses ardeurs et de sonder à chaque instant ce que voulait réellement son prince...

Il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement désiré... cette nuit devait être parfaite... elle l'était déjà par tellement de façon...

Se relevant, il alla s'agenouiller sur le lit, juste derrière Nataku. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, trop submergé par ses sentiments pour pouvoir faire autre chose que suivre son aîné...

Le torse collé contre le dos du Dieu, Shien s'appliqua à défaire avec dévotion son chignon, ses gestes étaient délicats, il ne touchait jamais la peau de son prince, c'était pour plus tard... ils avaient le temps...

Les cheveux totalement défaits, il les positionna sur l'épaule de Nataku, dégageant ainsi sa nuque et une partie de son cou...

Il sentait Nataku frissonner contre sa poitrine, ses propres tremblements lui répondaient... il l'aimait, il aimait le pouvoir de ses doigts sur cette peau vierge de tout amour... il continua alors...

La tête penchée pour épouser la courbe de son cou, Shien murmura contre sa peau

"Et ceci le désires-tu?" un soupir lui répondit, il accéda donc à sa demande et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau fine de sa nuque... Imprimant un baiser plus profond que ceux qu'il avait fait jusque là... Il ne relâcha sa prise qu'en entendant un gémissement sortir des lèvres de Nataku...

Shien recommença la même opération sur l'autre coté de son cou, ne stoppant que quand Nataku exprimait verbalement son plaisir...

Doucement , lentement, il voulait découvrir son corps et faire découvrir à Nataku que ce dernier recelait plus de trésors qu'il ne l'imaginait... Il serait vivant entre ses mains ce soir... il se l'était promis...

Enlaçant tendrement Nataku par derrière, Shien déposa une succession de légers baisers sur la large veine de son cou et sur la ligne fine de sa mâchoire, le souffle de Nataku était court et ses yeux clos tremblaient d'anticipation... S'arrêtant un instant pour admirer la perfection de son ange, Shien s'éclaira d'un de ses rares sourires...

"Et maintenant que désires-tu?"

Comme sorti d'un rêve Nataku écarquilla les yeux pour les tourner vers deux mers de mercure...

"Embrasse-moi" murmura t il. Ses yeux à nouveau fermés, il essaya de calmer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues...

"Tes désirs sont des ordres..."

Et soulevant Nataku pour le placer devant lui sur le lit, Shien fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple effleurement, une caresse, rien de plus... Nataku laissa échapper un grognement de frustration...

"Plus..." siffla t il

Ce fut au tour de Shien de gémir, si la tentation avait un nom, il pouvait être sur qu'en ce moment elle s'appelait Nataku...

Sa bouche alla donc retrouver sa jumelle, suçant la chair pale de ses lèvres, mordillant, leur intérieur soyeux. Tous deux soupirèrent de plaisir quand leurs langues se redécouvrirent une nouvelle fois... Shien pourrait se damner pour cette sensation de plénitude, il ne se sentait complet qu'ainsi, dans les bras de Nataku, ses lèvres sur les siennes sa langue dansant avec son amante...

Nataku, quant à lui, venait de décider que s'il devait disparaître il l'accepterait volontiers tant qu'on le laissait se fondre dans son second... enfin réunis... _enfin_...

Détachant lentement sa bouche de celle de Nataku, Shien le dévora du regard, les yeux mi clos, la bouche réclamant de nouveaux outrages... Si ses rêves semblaient irréalistes il y a de cela quelques heures, il se rendait compte maintenant, qu'en fait ils étaient fades et creux... rien n'aurait pu le préparer à un tableau aussi parfait...

"Je t'aime" se laissa t'il murmurer contre ses lèvres, il lui avait déjà déclaré son amour ainsi au dehors du Tenkai, à genoux l'un contre l'autre, mais cela lui semblait être dans une autre vie... Nataku sourit et lui déroba une nouvelle fois sa bouche... Des fois les actes représentent plus que les paroles...

Quoi que...

Se ravisant, il se détacha de son second et lui lança dans un souffle...

"Alors aime-moi..."

La voix de Shien parut un peu coupée quand il murmura un "Hai" contre sa peau dorée...

Les vêtements, inutiles bouts de tissus furent enlevés à force de caresse et de baisers. Nataku déshabillant Shien avec gène et envie, et Shien le dévêtant avec tranquillité et amour...

Finalement l'un contre l'autre, nus, et profondément troublés, Shien attira Nataku dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, leurs corps s'emboîtèrent à la perfection, la tête de Nataku posée sur son torse, ses jambes enroulés autours des siennes, ses bras autour de ses hanches... _parfait_...

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, de sa douceur. Puis Shien commença à faire bouger ses mains, lentement. Elles apprenaient les courbes du corps qui s'offrait à lui...

Des épaules rondes, un torse ferme, un ventre plat, légèrement creusé par l'appréhension, des hanches fines, des fesses rondes, des cuisses fuselées... Nataku bougeait au même rythme que Shien, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux plus développés que les siens, sur ses omoplates plus saillantes, sur ses hanches plus droites...

Shien était un homme d'une beauté rare, Nataku un dieu d'une sensualité à couper le souffle... Leurs yeux se dévoraient alors que leurs paumes enregistraient la carte de leur corps...

Soudain Shien renversa Nataku sur le dos et s'installa sur lui, son corps recouvrant totalement celui du jeune dieu...

Sa bouche se remit à dévorer celle de Nataku, alors que ses mains flattaient ses flancs. Bien sur leurs désirs se frôlaient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, mais ça ne rendait ce baiser que plus avide encore, plus passionné...

Descendant le long de la clavicule avec ses lèvres, Shien murmura un " Laissez-moi faire" plein de promesse à Nataku qui ne pu que grogner d'envie, agrippant les cheveux de son amant ... sa planche de salut face au plaisir qu'il ressentait...

Shien recouvrait, avec dévotion, le torse de Nataku, de baisers et de caresses, suçant et léchant avec insistance les boutons de chair noircis par le plaisir...

Puis suivant la fine ligne de poils sombres de son nombril il descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement rauque sorte de la bouche de son prince...

Son sexe gorgé de désir, honoré de nombreux baisers, vibrait d'envie, et Nataku suffoquait face à tant d'attentions, il cria quand Shien l'avala avec langueur...

Ses vas et viens étaient lents et mesurés, mais en même temps, profonds et enivrants, Nataku n'était plus que soupirs et feulements, ses hanches se mouvaient au rythme de Shien, essayant d'imprimer une cadence plus soutenue, mais une main ferme posée sur son ventre l'en empêchait...

Nataku hoqueta de frustration quand il sentit la chaleur de la bouche de Shien quitter son corps... Mais sa plainte ne dura pas longtemps car cette chaleur venait de lui être rendu, partagent celle de sa propre bouche avec ferveur...

Shien se recula une seconde fois pour scruter son amant, il voulait être sur que la suite était voulue et désirée par celui ci...

Nataku sembla comprendre l'inquiétude de son second et attrapant la main de ce dernier avec douceur, il se mit à lécher consciencieusement ses doigts, plantant ses yeux devenus sombres dans ceux argentés de celui qu'il aimait…

Shien suffoquait, il se croyait maître de lui jusque-là, mais cette vision sulfureuse de Nataku et sa langue experte suçant avec applications ses doigts le rendait totalement fou...

Il fut presque soulagé quand Nataku relâcha sa main en lui souriant avec gêne, avant de fermer résolument les yeux et d'enrouler une jambe autour de sa taille...

Shien lui vola un tendre baiser avant de redescendre vers son bassin... Il le prépara avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, le caressant, l'embrassant pour le détendre et lui faire apprécier chaque instant...

La douleur n'avait été que fugace et ce fut avec un râle de jouissance que Nataku le reçut entièrement en lui...

Complet, c'était ainsi qu'ils se sentaient, complet et totalement heureux...

Un mouvement de hanche, puis un second, et la danse commença. Des baisers, des frôlements, des langues qui se caressent, des peaux qui s'embrasent, et ce feu dans leurs reins...

Un dernier mouvement, un dernier cri et leur jouissance se répandit en eux et entre eux...

Le souffle court, Shien s'allongea au coté de son amant et l'enserra dans ses bras, déposant un drap frais sur leurs corps nus...

Blottit contre le torse de Shien, Nataku semblât ronronner de plaisir...

"Ne me quitte jamais " parvint-il à murmurer avant de se laisser emporter par un profond sommeil.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention" lui répondit Shien, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure ébène de son prince...

Enlacés l'un dans l'autre, une nouvelles vie s'offrait à eux...

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut des coups de poings répétés sur la porte bancale de leur chambre qui les réveilla le jour suivant...

Zenon, accompagné d'Homura, venaient leurs présenter leurs excuses... et ne s'attendaient pas à les trouver nus et sous leurs draps à une heure aussi avancée de l'après midi...

"Hé beh mon cochon!si j'avais su tes talents plus tôt, je t'aurais mis dans mon lit au lieu de te voler un simple baiser"

Un coup de coude meurtrier fit taire un Zenon décidément trop bavard...

"Je, nous repasserons, nous voulions juste nous excuser... viens Zenon!"

"Que dalle, j'y suis j'y reste" et s'asseyant sur le lit des deux tourtereaux il fit mine de ne pas apercevoir le regard meurtrier de son ami de toujours, ni la boule qui se cachait résolument sous la couette...

"Alors racontes, c'était comment?"

"Zenon! SORTEZ D'ICI!"

"Hoooo allez, tu peux bien le dire à moi... " puis remarquant que la mâchoire crispée de Shien ne voulait rien dire de bon, il se décida à questionner le second acteur de cette nuit de débauche ...

Soulevant le drap avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant il réussit à extirper un Nataku rouge de honte

"Bon et toi? tu ne veux pas me raconter, est ce qu'il est bien au pieu au moins?"

N'attendant même pas la fin de la question, Nataku s'était replongé sous son rempart de tissus...

Sortant du lit et se recouvrant les hanches de son kimono froissé, Shien attrapa Zenon par le bras et le traîna résolument vers la porte...

"Zenon... Vous... Partez... et tout de suite!" sa voix d'un calme polaire fit frissonner Homura, mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Zenon...

"Pffff, aucun humour! c'était juste pour te dire désolé pour hier soir et pour savoir si tout s'était finalement bien fini avec ton petit prince... Mais je vois que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter... " et donnant un coup de coude complice à Shien "tombeur va"

Un grognement lui répondit...

"Zenon vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire réparer la porte que vous avez cassé hier soir et ne plus m'imposer votre présence pendant au moins quelques jours... _Pour votre sécurité personnelle!_"

Zenon rit et salua de façon militaire son ami. Il laissa Homura babiller un " merci, au revoir, désolé" et il s'en allèrent tous les deux. L'un mortifié l'autre totalement hilare...

Claquant la porte qui n'en menant déjà pas large, Shien retourna retrouver son doux prince...

La boule sous le drap n'avait pas bougé...

"Nataku, ils sont partis..."

Une tête ébouriffée sortit alors à l'air libre. Le sourire de Nataku sembla illuminer la pièce...

"Il agit toujours comme ça ton ami?"

"Malheureusement..." le soupir de Shien se heurta au regard malicieux de Nataku.

"Il est marrant..."

"Il est exaspérant..."

"J'l'aime bien..."

"Je pense que je vais devoir te quitter... tu as décidément trop mauvais goût"

Shien arrêta avec facilité le poing qui se dirigeait vers son abdomen... et profitant de cette prise, il attira Nataku dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes...

"Bonjour mon prince"

"Bonjour..."

**oOoOoOo**

Assise confortablement dans son sempiternel fauteuil en osier Kanzeon admirait sans vraiment le voir un nénuphar posé dans sa main...

Finalement tout s'était fini pour le mieux. Bon on était loin du: _"ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"_ , mais d'une façon étrange on frôlait la perfection...

Shien avait enfin son Nataku, Zenon semblait se calmer dans les bras d'Homuraet toutes les portes du Tenkai étaient enfin réparées...

En plus, par un savant tour de passe-passe, Kanzeon avait effacé tous les doutes que ces relations auraient pu entraîner... bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur du Tenkai... Elle avait même cru voir Goku allongé auprès de son neveu...

Un détail la chiffonnait toutefois... et elle dans l'histoire, on semblait l'avoir oubliée, ou plutôt IL semblait l'avoir oubliée.

Ce sale petit sous-fifre aussi intéressant qu'un cerisier malade, ce vieillard juste bon à lui faire des remontrances... Ce Jiroushin!

Il ne lui avait pas encore donné son prix du pari, et cela énervait au plus haut point la déesse de la compassion...

Se levant d'un bon, Kanzeon héla son serviteur de toujours:

"JIROUSHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Légèrement cerné, passablement fatigué, et décidément totalement non-enthousiaste, Jiroushin apparu devant la déesse, s'inclinant avec lenteur...

"Hai kami sama"

"N'aurais-tu rien oublié?"

"Sumimasen, Kanzeon sama, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez" maintenant debout devant la déesse, Jiroushin tentait en vain de fuir son regard braqué sur lui.

"Notre pari, Jiroushin, notre pari" la voix de la déesse était devenue mielleuse, Jiroushin étouffa une plainte...

"Oh..."

"Oui, "OH"! alors comme j'ai gagné, je réclame mon du! Et illico!"

"Nani? heu... votre magnificence, vous ne pouvez pas... voyons..."

Tapant nerveusement des pieds par terre, Kanzeon se délectait de l'impression de détresse que dégageait sa pauvre victime...

"Tout de suite, j'ai dit! "

Un gémissement se fit nettement entendre de la part de son serviteur... Il avait tenté de rester calme et posé jusqu'à présent mais là, la situation lui échappait complètement...

_"Au secours... mais qu'elle m'oublie... je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister longtemps sinon... je ne suis réellement qu'un pauvre idiot..."_

"Kami sama..." sa voix était désespérément atone...

Perdant le peu de patience qu'elle possédait Kanzeon marcha d'un pas rapide vers Jiroushin et posant une main sur son torse le poussa délicatement, mais sûrement, contre le pilier en marbre le plus proche...

"Mon prix, Jiroushin!"

Au contact froid de la pierre contre son dos, Jiroushin changea d'expression, son visage ne reflétait plus l'hésitation , ni la frayeur, son visage s'était maintenant paré d'un sourire concurrençant sans la moindre difficulté celui de la déesse.

_"Bon, ben tant qu'à être maudit, soyons le jusqu'au bout..."_

Et susurrant a son oreille il inversa avec force leurs positions

"Hai.. kami sama"

Surprise par ce renversement de situation , Kanzeon hoqueta un "Que... que fais-tu?"

"Je vous offre votre prix ma déesse"

Et empêchant la déesse de faire le moindre mouvement, une main posée contre sa nuque l'autre enserrant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, il s'empara de ses lèvres...

Un simple baiser était l'enjeu de ce pari, mais Jiroushin avait tellement subit de frustration durant ces quelques jours qu'un simple effleurement de lèvre lui semblait impossible...

Sa bouche goûtait et dévorait celle de la déesse, alors que son pouce lui caressait lentement la joue...

Il n'eut même pas à demander la permission, que Kanzeon lui permit de découvrir sa langue chaude et soyeuse... ce baiser était intense et irréel, le désespoir se mêlait à la passion, ce baiser avait un goût de poison, et Jiroushin acceptait volontiers de s'y laisser noyer...

Un râle de plaisir de Kanzeon et son corps lascivement collé contre le sien, le fit tout de même revenir à la raison...

La déesse n'était pas faite pour lui, même si elle avait l'air d'apprécier son baiser, cela ne pouvait mener à rien... n'est ce pas?

Il se détacha donc de Kanzeon, déposant un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis s'inclinant respectueusement il murmura un

"Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi..." un peu trop rauque pour paraître sincère...

Et sans un mot il retourna à ses occupations... 

Kanzeon n'avait même pas eut le temps de protester, son corps ayant décidé de ne plus répondre à ses propres ordres, elle s'effondra le long du pilier...

"Waouhhh" s'exclama t elle...

"Il... WAHOUUUU..."

Puis passant ses doigts contre ses lèvres encore rougies, un sourire prédateur apparu...

"Justement... voui... je crois que je vais avoir ENCORE avoir besoin de toi, Jirou, très , très , SOUVENT! "

Et se relevant avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable après un tel chocelle parti à la recherche de son serviteur devenu à ses yeux "le must des embrasseurs du Tenkai" ...

"JIRROOUSHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN"

Assis sur un banc , Jiroushin entendit l'appel de sa déesse et il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction... finalement peut être que ça pourrait mener à quelque chose, qui sait...

Se levant pour rejoindre Kanzeon, il aperçu du coin de l'oeil Nataku et Shien aménageant leurs nouveaux appartements. A première vue une bataille faisait rage et la raison de celle-ci semblait être le trop grand nombre de service à thé de Shien. Il manqua de s'esclaffer quand il vit Homura et Zenon les rejoindre avec un autre carton marqué "S. Thé" dessus et Nataku s'affaler sur le canapé le plus proche... Heureusement, Zenon, lui, transportait assez de saké pour fêter dignement cette pendaison de crémaillère insolite...

Finalement tout se finissait pour le mieux...

"Hai, kami sama... j'arrive!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OWARI**

_**PFIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

_**FINI, terminé, TOTALEMENT écrit! Lol**_

**_Que dire de plus si ce n'est que je vous adoreuuuuhhh et que je vous dis à bientot _**

_**Au fait, si ca vous tente une review :D, moi je suis toute ouie!**_

_**Bisouxxxxxxxx**_

_**Fanny**_


End file.
